An End To Celibacy
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones has an interesting suggestion for Booth when they see Angela at a bar obviously on the prowl to end her celibacy.  Set during Season Five right after their return from New Mexico.  An AU in that Hacker did not get a date with Bones.  Pre W/A.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not sure about this one. It's naughtier than what I usually write, but wanted to give it a shot, after reading the threesome story by Natesmama. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend it if the idea of a threesome doesn't offend you. I always wondered what Bones would think if she happened upon Angela when the other woman was on the prowl, and the twist is that Booth happens to be with Bones having a drink at the end of the week. This assumes that Bones never went out with Hacker in the beginning of season five, and Angela is supposedly still on her celibacy experiment. Takes place before the infamous 100th episode, thus there has been no rejection and no moving on. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones entered the small out of the way bar with Booth. They had just got back from New Mexico a couple of hours before and Booth had called her just a little while ago asking her to join him for a drink. Normally they had their post case, or even end of the day, drink at Founding Fathers or either of their apartments, but not tonight. She had considered saying no, as she had come to a decision while in New Mexico to end her own self-imposed celibacy, and that if nothing happened on that night under the stars with Booth, she'd go out when she got home and find a willing guy to take home and enjoy a couple of nights of invigorating, anonymous sex. In fact, when Booth called, she'd been putting on a very revealing, very raunchy, short, tight pullover dress and was getting ready to leave and "go on the prowl" as Angela would say. She had no desire to give Booth any reason to suspect what she had intended on doing that night, so she'd agreed to his invitation and got dressed in much more appropriate attire. She told herself that she would go out the next night and pick up a guy.

"Why aren't we going to Founding Fathers?" she asked as they got a back booth and sat down with their drinks.

"I drove by there on my way to pick you up and it was packed," he explained. "I've been here a couple of times with guys from work. It's decent and the drinks are good."

Bones shivered as she heard him say _**pick you up**_ and thought of her own aborted plans. It was only too bad that Booth didn't have the same plans for her that she'd had for herself with some anonymous guy. Booth was the one she wanted, but after all the mistakes and miscues, as well as his qualified statement of love a couple of months before, she was resigned to having to deal with her sexual urges and desires with other men. Booth's boss, Deputy Director Hacker had hinted strongly that he was interested in a bit of fun, but she didn't like Hacker and knew that if she did take him up on the offer he'd made a month before, it would have devastating consequences on her partnership and friendship with Booth. She was now able to understand how her time with Sully, and a year before with the two boyfriends, had damaged what she had with Booth and that it had taken time to get back to where they should be, with the possibility of something more. Then she noticed something.

"Isn't that Angela?" she asked, pointing across the room. It looked exactly like Angela, and she was dancing with a couple of good looking men, and the two men were all over her with their hands and pressing their bodies against her. Not that she could judge, as she would have been doing and experiencing the same thing if she'd gone out like she'd originally intended. It was just that Angela had been celibate, by choice, for some time now. Bones wondered what had brought on this change in her friend, though Angela had complained about it a short while back when they had been on the phone just before she and Booth had left for New Mexico. _I need a good, stiff cock inside of me _had been Angela's exact words. Apparently she had reached her breaking point. While she hadn't said anything at the time, she couldn't help but agree with the Angela's so eloquently stated sentiment in relation to her own situation.

"Yeah it is," Booth's eyes narrowed as he said it. He felt very protective about the whole Squint Squad, and he didn't like the way those guys were practically manhandling Angela. "I think that I should go over there and let those guys know that they need to treat her better than that."

"Don't butt in, Booth," Bones said as she placed a hand on his arm as he made to stand up and go over there.

"Why not?" Booth demanded. "Those guys are treating her no better than some piece of meat." He didn't say slut, or tramp, as he would never use such language in regards to Angela, but what he was seeing was galling enough that he was struggling with the thoughts that were going through his mind.

"Because she's out trying to get laid, Booth," she told him without any kind of tactful phrasing. She felt that he needed to understand as opposed to feeling comfortable.

Booth groaned. "I didn't need to hear that," he said as he closed his eyes.

"It's not like she hasn't done this before, Booth," she chided softly. "You know I have on occasion when I am not seeing anyone in particular. Who knows? She may even take both of them home with her."

"She's into that group stuff?" Booth asked, not really sure he wanted to know. Sure he'd had his own fantasies about being with more than one woman at the same time, but that was fantasy, not reality. He also didn't like hearing about Bones being on the prowl, even if she was talking about the past.

Bones shrugged. "Sometimes," she replied. "Even I've done so on rare occasions, whether it's with two men, or a man and another woman."

Booth tamped down the images of Bones with another woman, and also the images of her with other men, especially two men at once. The latter made him want to hit someone, the former made him hard as a rock. Neither reactions were terribly welcome right then.

"Maybe we could help her," Bones said, an idea forming in her mind, and it wouldn't go away. It was a serious risk making this suggestion to Booth, but she was honest enough with herself that even if she did go out the next night and pick up some guy, it would likely not even come close to the pleasure the man next to her could provide.

"Huh?" Booth tried to understand just what she was getting at. Supply Angela with some hard body boy toys? No way.

Bones turned to Booth and looked him squarely in the eye. "You see what she's doing, Booth?" she asked. She wanted Booth, not some nameless one night stand, and here was a chance to get him, and also supply him with the fulfillment of a common male fantasy which she was sure that Booth had had. Despite his prudish demeanor at times, she had no doubt that he was a real _**guy's guy**_ as Angela would say. "I had been getting ready to do just that myself when you called."

Booth's eyes widened in shock.

"But I decided to put off my plans until tomorrow so I could spend some time with you," she informed him. "But now that we see Angela over there about to break her celibacy, I was thinking that maybe all three of us can help each other."

"Help each other?" he managed to croak out.

"Have you ever been with two women, Booth?" Bones asked, keeping her eyes carefully on his face to see his reactions.

"No," he replied, taking a healthy swallow of his drink. He wasn't sure if this was a dream come true, or if maybe he should have just stayed home tonight. Then that thought brought up Bones' admission of what she had originally planned for her night and he was back to square one, namely wanting to hit something or someone. He wondered if he would be given a free pass if he started a barfight because of extreme emotional distress. Before he could complete his thoughts Bones started talking again.

"Would you like to?" Bones asked.

Booth gulped audibly. "I guess, if it was with the right women," he told her, knowing that she would understand, deep down, what he was saying about the "right" women. It wasn't about judging the kind of woman, but, rather, his comfort level with the women in question.

"What about me and Angela?" Bones asked, now nervous. He could easily turn down her idea, and she would be left with more anonymous flings now that she'd decided to break her over year long celibacy.

For a moment Booth thought he had to be dreaming, but the fact that he'd already gone through that check a few moments ago told him this was no dream. Sex. With Bones and Angela. Two very hot women who he cared deeply about, and was very much in love with one. He took a quick look over at Angela and saw she was still dancing with those two schmucks. He did the only thing his mind, and also his very real lower half, would let him do.

"Okay," he said, a serious look in his eyes.

Bones smiled. In her own mind she was excited. She knew that a threesome with Booth and Angela would only be a one time thing, but she hoped that by the end of it Booth would be willing to take a chance on the two of them being in a relationship. She'd come back from Guatemala ready to talk with him about her feelings, but his condition, and then his qualified statement had ruined it for her. Now she was hoping that she would get another chance with this as the catalyst.

"I'll go see if Angela is interested," she told him, though she was fairly certain that Angela would agree on the spot given how much her friend had practically drooled over Booth when they had all first met him.

Booth watched, transfixed, as Bones made her way over to Angela. He could see that Angela was a bit surprised that Bones was here, but she dismissed the guys and listened to what Bones had to say. He knew the moment that Bones had gotten to the good part as Angela looked right over at him, the complete shock apparent, and then a sly, wicked smile gracing her lips. Then he saw both of them coming over to him, Bones giving him a smile.

"So, Studly," Angela said as he stood up when she got to the booth. "Bren here tells me the two of you want to take me home and have a threesome." She gave him a good looking over, loving what she was seeing, as always. The man was a full on stud in her opinion, physically, and the fact that he was such a nice guy, to boot, only made the total package that much more appealing. Of course, she was not stupid and realized that this would only be a one time thing, but who was she to turn down such an incredible opportunity?

"Uh, yeah," he replied, trying to keep his voice somewhat normal.

"Then let's get going," Angela said, a now lecherous, wicked smile in place. "I can't wait to see if my own fantasies about how good you are in the sack are accurate."

"Me, too," Bones offered him her own wicked smile, her eyes wandering all over his body. She was most definitely wanting to get his clothes off and see him fully erect, ready to give her just what she had been doing without for way too long.

Booth could tell that the two women were serious, and that eased his moral conscience somewhat. That being said, he moved quickly over to the bar and paid the tab, and Angela's, too. He ushered the out the door and asked them where they wanted to go for this.

"My apartment," Bones said after a brief look at Angela. She had the perfect props to make this a memorable night for all of them, after all.

"Did you drive here?" he asked Angela.

"I took a cab," Angela told him, confirming with that answer that she had indeed been on the prowl.

"The SUV's over here," Booth said. "Let's go!"

_A/N: I wrote this opening chapter during a lull in reviewing the third chapter to Venting Frustration and am posting it today. I will be posting the third chapter to Venting Frustration tomorrow afternoon, and the second chapter to this one the day after that. I hope you enjoyed the set up. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the great response to the opening chapter to this one. This short chapter is a setup for the scene to take place once they get to Bones' apartment. I hope to have the next chapter done and ready tomorrow afternoon sometime. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Angela and Bones sat in the back of the SUV as Booth drove, rather rapidly, towards Bones' apartment. All three were excited, and a bit nervous, about what they were about to do. Bones and Angela were not nervous about the idea of a threesome, as they had both been in threesomes in the past, just not together. They were nervous, though, in terms of how this might affect their friendship, as the three of them were close friends, especially Booth and Bones. Was this something that could be viewed as a wonderful interlude that all of them needed, or would it be an albatross between the three of them? For Booth, he was concerned since he was well aware that he and Bones had a lot to discuss if this was to lead to something more between them. Her body language suggested that she wanted something more between them, but would the two of them having a night with Angela cause a bit of friction that might derail his fondest wish? He also had to admit that he was of the school of thought that fantasy did not necessarily equate to reality, and rarely worked out when it was allowed to stray beyond the bounds of the imagination. But two women? And those women being Bones and Angela? He was willing to risk it.

"Looks like Agent Studly is a bit excited," Angela whispered to Bones, a bit of the conspirators tone in her voice.

"Oh he is," Bones replied with a smile. She could also tell that Booth was nervous, and she couldn't blame him. She'd basically told him that he'd interrupted her own plans to go pick up a guy, which she knew full well would put him on edge, and such an admission may be causing him to wonder just what the end result of this night would be. She wanted him to be with her in a relationship, but she couldn't wait any longer to see if he would come around as her urges, and the frustrations those urges and his behavior were causing, were becoming deeply distracting. This night would allow all three of them to slake their individual urges, which she was more than willing to do. "he was a bit shocked when I suggested this, though," Bones lightly chuckled.

"I don't doubt it," Angela replied, a grin on her face. "I was a bit shocked myself when you came over and told me your idea." She let her mind remember what had happened.

_Angela was dancing with two men she'd met an hour or so before. They were good looking and very "hands on" which given that she was out to get laid was a god thing. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused as they danced, their hands running up and down her body as they really got into the spirit of "Dirty Dancing". Her nipples were hard and tight, while she could feel the moisture pooling between her legs, her clit throbbing as she imagined the night these two guys were likely going to provide her. Just as she was about to suggest taking this to a hotel, or possibly her place, she saw Bren coming towards her. What the Hell was Bren doing here? She excused herself from the guys, knowing that Bren wouldn't be approaching her unless it was important as her intent for the evening had to have been pretty plain considering that she'd been dancing with two guys just then._

_"Hi, Sweetie!" she said as Bren got to her. "What's up?"_

_"Booth and I came in and saw you over here dancing," Bren replied directly._

_"And?" Angela pressed. Something didn't add up. Bren wouldn't interrupt her when she was on the Prowl and had two good looking guys with her._

_"I know why you're here," Bren stated._

_"So?" Angela sighed. "Don't tell me we have a case to work on," she pleaded. "I need this tonight."_

_"So do I, Ange," Bren admitted. "Booth called me ad interrupted me when I was getting ready to go out and do what you were doing a moment ago." She paused and took a breath. "How would you like to come home with me and Booth?"_

_Angela's eyes widened in shock. She had to have misunderstood. "Wait a minute, Sweetie," she put up a hand. "Are you seriously suggesting a threesome with you and that total Stud Muffin we all know and love?"_

_Bren smiled. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting," she replied. _

_"And Booth is for this?" _

_Bren nodded. "Yes he is," she affirmed._

_Angela looked over at Booth, and the shocked look on her face turned to one of wicked lechery as she imagined a night enjoying such a stud. The idea of enjoying the pleasures and delights of her best friend, Bren, also was very appealing._

_"Let's go rock his world, Sweetie," Angela said as she turned back to Bren, who smiled widely at the response. Angela had always suspected that Bren understood a lot more than she let on when it came to popular phrases, and her smile just confirmed it. They made their way over to Booth, who Angela thought looked like he was both scared shitless and also ready to rip his clothes off and go at it right then. It was a funny sight._

Bones and Angela smiled as the SUV parked in the main parking garage of Bones' building. They were more than ready for this to get started, and they could tell that Booth, while nervous, was also very ready. From behind Bones could tell that he'd been tempted to turn on the siren on the way back over here from the bar, but he'd held back and simply stayed within the speed limit, though it was right on the speed limit.

"Let's get this show on the road," Angela smiled and got out of the SUV heading to the elevator.

A moment later the three of them were in the elevator when it suddenly stopped. Booth looked ready to shoot something. He almost had a heart attack when he saw that Angela had stopped the elevator and was now engaging Bones in a very passionate kiss, her hands all over the love of his life. That was when this whole situation became suddenly very real.

Bones had been taken off guard when the elevator halted and Angela had suddenly kissed her, feeling her up in the process. She'd been thinking of the coming night with both of her friends, especially Booth, and now she was making out with Angela in front of Booth. She responded in kind, kissing her back, letting her hands wander over her friends body. She placed her hands under the skirt and felt Angela's ass, excited to feel that her friend had no panties on underneath the short skirt. Pulling back from the kiss, but keeping her hands on Angela, loving the feel of her body, she turned her head to Booth.

"You like seeing two women together, Booth?" she asked huskily.

"Uh, huh," he said in a daze. No skin was showing yet, and he was still about ready to explode at the thought that he was going to be enjoying the sight of these two women together, and also being able to enjoy them himself.

"What do you think, Studly?" Angela said in a moan. "Should I let her go down on me right here to give a little relief, or should we get up to her apartment and really get to it?" she teased.

"She feels so good, Booth," Bones told him, adding to the sexual tension in the enclosed space. "You're really going to enjoy running your hands all over her body."

"Not as much as I'm going to enjoy him doing so," Angela teased, leaning down and giving Bones a light, teasing kiss on the neck.

"Apartment," Booth managed to get out, his thoughts definitely on the scene playing out before him. He was more than ready for the real fun to begin.

"Good choice," Bones murmured as she released Angela and went over to Booth, pulling him down for a kiss as Angela started the elevator.

_A/N: There's the setup and a peak at how things are going to be once they get there in the apartment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I should have some more this weekend. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the response to the first two chapters of this one. I am trying to make this an engaging story that isn't too dirty, yet at the same time keeps the enticing, sexy, and naughty elements of a threesome, especially one that involves Bones and Angela as the two women in such a scenario. I hope that this new chapter keeps everyones interest. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was breathing heavily as she rushed around in her bedroom changing into something more "comfortable" while Booth and Angela were waiting in the living room. She had a lot of anxious tension building within her after the short make out session in the elevator that she and Angela had had in order to tease Booth a bit. She hadn't been with another woman since a short while before originally meeting Booth, and hadn't had a threesome since their first year of working as partners on a regular basis. That had been with two guys she'd picked up at a bar and spent three days and nights with taking care of her urges. Since then it had only been one on one, but not tonight. Putting on a very skimpy, sexy, lace panty and bra set, she put on her satin, mid-thigh length robe. She left off her shoes and stockings as she thought perhaps Booth would like to explore her without any hindrances. He seemed very keen on skin. She was, too, but she also like the way sexy lingerie and all the accouterments made her feel about her femininity, as odd as that may seem coming from such a non-believer in gender stereotyping.

Coming out she heard some music. It was a sensual beat, and the volume was not so loud as to make it distracting. While Booth was a very enthusiastic lover of music, she was sure that Angela was the one who had put on the music, and was likely "entertaining" Booth was a sexy, slightly revealing dance. She chuckled at the mental image of that, and knew that what would be happening in a few minutes would be anything but "slight". Coming out of the hall and into the living room, she saw Angela slowly dancing in time to the music, utilizing the moves that a stripper would, though she still had her dress on. It was very erotic and arousing, to put it mildly. Looking at Booth, she saw that he was almost mesmerized by the sight. Good. Even though Booth had agreed to her idea, she'd wondered just how comfortable he would be with it once things began. If the tent in his pants was anything to go by, he was _**very**_ comfortable with the situation. Or was that _**un**_comfortable, she mentally giggled. She made her way to the couch and sat down next to Booth, placing a hand on his bulging erection and leaning in to him.

"You like what you see?" she asked in a sexy tone.

"Uh, huh," he replied, moving his line of vision from Angela to Bones and back to Angela.

"You just sit right here and watch while we give you a show," she told him, standing and then making her way to Angela.

"Hey, Sweetie," Angela said in a sexy purr. "Have you come to play with me?"

"I thought we'd give Booth a bit of a show before we let him play," Bones suggested as she swayed in time to the music.

"Ooh," Angela purred. "I like the way you think. How about we get that robe off of you and see what you have hiding under there?"

"And then I'll get you out of that dress and see what I was enjoying in the elevator," Bones added in a sexy purr of her own. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Booth's jaw drop a bit. She smiled wickedly, loving the effect they were having on Booth.

Angela pulled the sash on the robe and then tugged the material slightly, letting the robe on Bren fall to the floor. Her eyes widened in appreciation as she felt her own body respond deliciously. Her nipples hardened even further, and more moisture was pooling between her legs. That odd, yet wonderfully naughty feel of her own juices beginning to trickle down against her inner thighs made her shiver in delight. There was a reason she hadn't worn any panties this evening, and it wasn't just for easy access!

"Bren is an incredibly sexy woman, isn't she Booth," Angela teased as she let her hands go from Bren's hips up to her bra encased breasts, giving them a playful squeeze, and testing the weight of them. She'd always envied Bren's full breasts. Her own weren't disappointing by any means, but the fuller ones that Bren had been blessed with had always been something she'd desired for herself.

"Very," they heard Booth growl a bit.

They looked at each other and smiled. Booth growling was something that they had each fantasized about at one time or another. Angela was a normal woman who appreciated good looking men, and Booth had featured in her fantasies on more than one occasion. Bones, of course, had been having fantasies and incredibly erotic dreams about Booth almost nightly from the first time she'd met him. Even when she had been with someone else, she had thought of him and the comparison made any other sexual partner seem decidedly lacking, even when that partner had been Sully. That had been at least part of the reason she had not gone with Sully when he sailed away.

Bones pulled off Angela's top, smiling appreciatively as she saw her friend's bare breasts. Angela had decided to be completely naked underneath her dress, which had consisted of nothing by a light colored cotton stretch skirt, and a matching pullover top, which had been loosely fitted. She leaned over as they both swayed with the music and took one nipple in her mouth and teased it with her tongue and teeth, bringing forth a moan from Angela, who brought her hands to her head and guided her in what she was doing.

Booth wasn't sure what to do at that very moment. He knew they were putting on a show for him, and he was loving every second of it. What guy wouldn't? But at the same time he was itching to join them and give some credence to all his fantasies and dreams. As it was, he was still dressed, which Angela had insisted on so that she and Bones could have the "pleasure" of stripping him down themselves. And those two looked _**HOT!**_ He almost exploded when he saw Bones lean in and lavish some oral attention on Angela's boobs. It was like having his own live porno going on in front of him. Talk about a dream come true!

Bones, while she was giving attention to both of Angela's breasts, moved her hands down and slid her friends skirt down and off, leaving Angela naked. She knew without looking that Booth would be straining for a good look at that point. Pulling back, she stepped back and teasingly removed her own bra, and then slowly, and with a move that would do a professional stripper proud, slipped off her panties, her ass pointed straight at a gaping Booth. She was able to see him as she looked between her legs and gave him a saucy wink, knowing he could see her pussy framed by her ass.

"Bren, you naughty minx!" Angela teased as she ran her hands along Bren's bare ass, enjoying the fact that Booth was watching this. "Doesn't she have the most perfect ass, Booth?" she taunted. She got down on her knees and leaned her head on the side of Bren's hip. Letting her hand wander, she brought her fingers up and stroked the folds of Bren's pussy. "And she's already wet, Stud," she informed him. "I bet it's because she knows you're over there getting hard watching us.  
Booth didn't have to say anything as his dick was already straining against his pants. He just nodded and let his eyes almost pop out when he saw Angela slide a finger into Bones. Bones' light moan of pleasure was music to his ears as he continued watching the show.

Bones almost came as she felt Angela slide of finger into her very wet pussy. Outside of her own fingers it had been over a year since anyone else had touched her there. She'd shuddered almost uncontrollably when Angela had simply ran her fingers along her nether lips, that feathery tickling sensation almost causing her to orgasm.

"Lay down, Sweetie," Angela said in a husky tone.

Bones did as she was asked and laid down, spreading her legs and letting Angela and Booth have a good view. She lifted herself up on her elbows and watched as Angela, a smile on her face, moved between her legs and brought her head down to her throbbing pussy.

Angela used he thumbs to spread Bren open and then dipped her tongue into he friends folds, licking from her opening to her clit, then repeating the motion. She loved the taste and scent of her best friend, and she began to really work her over. She wanted to give Bren a powerful orgasm, and Booth a really good show. Finally she used two fingers and penetrated Bren, pumping them in and out rapidly, the juicy sound of that action almost a musical serenade all its own. Looking up she saw Bren's head thrown back, her mouth hanging open, panting for air. She decided to really give Booth a show and twisted her body around so that she was straddling Bren's head in a 69, lowering herself onto her friends mouth. She almost had her own orgasm as she felt Bren's tongue lave along the length of her slit, stopping at her clit and giving it a few rapid flicks of her tongue before pulling her full onto her mouth. She looked down at Bren's hot center and moved her head down to get back to her own pleasurable task in this dance.

Bones had been pleased when Angela had moved to straddle her head. She enjoyed oral sex, both giving and receiving, whether with a man or a woman. She watched as Angela's center came down towards her, the sight an arousing one for someone who appreciated the human form such as Bones did. When she was close enough, Bones brought her head up and ran her tongue in an awkward downward motion through Angela's folds to her clit, then suckled the little bundle of nerves before working her tongue back up through the labia. She enjoyed Angela's spicy, musky scent, and the delicate feminine taste brought forth a shudder of her own arousal, especially when Angela got back to going down on her pussy.

For about twenty minutes Booth watched in awe as the two women worked each other to several powerful climaxes each. They definitely were well versed in how to bring another woman off, and he was the lucky SOB who got to watch. He avoided, with almost impossible discipline, touching himself. He definitely didn't want to miss even a second of the show if he removed his pants, and he sure as Hell didn't want to explode in his pants like some horny teenager about to get laid for the first time. Finally, when he was about to really lose it, the two women stopped and looked over at him with lust filled expression on their faces. It appeared he was about to become the prey to these two feline hunters. Of course, he was all for _**that!**_

"Are you ready to join in, Booth?" Bones asked in a husky, arousal laden tone. The three wonderfully explosive orgasms that Angela had given her had only turned her on even more and now she wanted to get Booth involved. She recalled Angela's statement of a couple of weeks ago and was now even more sure of what she needed: a good, stiff cock inside of her.

"Oh, yeah," he said with a wide grin on his face as he stood up. It was a miracle his dick didn't rip right through the damn zipper of his pants! He watched as the two women sauntered over to him and took a place on either side of him.

"Let's get him out of these clothes so we can see what he's got for us," Angela said wickedly to Bren.

"You'll be impressed," Bones told her friend.

Angela raised a brow in question. "And just how do you know that?" she demanded.

"Because I saw him naked over a year ago and while flaccid, he was still very impressive," Bones informed her, letting her hand wander to Booth's pant covered ass and copping a feel. Perfect, just as she'd imagined it would be. "You work on top, while I get his pants off," she told Angela. "I want to help him take the edge off before the fun _**really**_ begins."

Angela knew what she really meant by that statement, and while she would love to be the one to start off on Booth's lower half, the upper half was no doubt damn good, too. She nodded her agreement, and the two women began to work on getting their "boy toy" ready for his part in this party.

Angela took one moment and watched as Bren sank down on her knees and started to work on Booth's ever present COCKY belt buckle. Then she turned to her own part of this. Leaning in, she brought her hand behind Booth's head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, letting her tongue explore his mouth, and learn his delicious taste. He responded in kind and proved to her that if nothing else, he was a master at kissing. She was damn sure going to make sure he went down on her a couple of times as she knew he would be a master at cunnilingus, too. She kissed her way to his ear and whispered something that she wanted him to know.

"Thanks for tonight, Booth," she told him honestly, and quietly so Bren didn't hear her. "It really means a lot to me that my closest friends are willing to go to such lengths for me. I was really needing this tonight."

Booth didn't really know how to answer that without sounding like some horny lech, so he kept it totally honest. "I'd do anything to help my friends," he told her as she hugged him close. He felt her breasts crush against him and he groaned. Bones down there removing his pants and boxers wasn't helping his control any.

Bones unzipped Booth's pants and slowly guided them, and his boxers down over his erection. She smiled widely when she saw the long, thick cock come into view just inches from her face. "Perfect," she said in a husky tone as she leaned forward and licked the crown, lapping up the beginning droplets of his pre-cum. "He's going to feel so good, Ange," she said as she looked up at her friend kissing Booth.

Angela looked down and smiled. "Now that's a genuine work of art," she said, already shifting her hips as she thought about how great it was going to feel having that inside of her, stretching her as he pounded in and out of her tight sheath. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about down there, Studly!" she told Booth.

Bones felt and saw Booth get a bit shaky on his legs. "Getting a little weak in the knees, Booth?" she said as she licked along his length and used one hand to cup and feel his balls. "Let's sit him down on the couch, Ange, and then I can really have some fun while you work on him up there," she ordered, taking a bit of charge.

The two women sat him down and Bones immediately moved between his legs, resting her forearms on his thighs while she took his length in her mouth, working her way down until she had deep throated him, pulling back with just the right amount of suction to bring him close to the edge. She wanted to bring him off quickly, and then they could get to some of the fun things she had in mind for the three of them to enjoy. Booth was too on edge at the moment for them to get to those right then.

She started to give him what she considered a very enthusiastic blowjob. She loved giving head, and Booth was a perfect guy to be the recipient of her talents. The scent of him, and his musky, masculine taste made it all the better as she rapidly bobbed her head up and down on him, listening to him groan loudly, enjoying it a lot.

Angela licked and kissed all over Booth's neck and shoulders as she meandered down to his well developed pecs. The man was in awesome shape, and she wondered again how Bren had managed to keep from taking this Stud Muffin to bed all these years. She worked his nipples with real precision, and his groans, both from that, and the blowjob Bren was giving him, told her that he wouldn't last long. She knew that Bren was very adventurous in bed, so she knew that this was needed so that they could settle in and really enjoy what Booth had to offer. She nipped his nipple as she felt him reach down and cup her ass, giving it a squeeze just like she liked it. Then she felt his fingers dip lower and play with her very wet pussy, still tingling from the orgasms that Bren had given her moments before. Oh, yeah. Booth was definitely no prude!

Booth was on the verge of cumming and knew he couldn't hold back. What Angela was doing to his nipples should be illegal, and Bones, well Bones was giving him the best blowjob he'd ever had! Not to mention the fact that he had the fingers of his right hand playing with Angela's pussy, and he was in Heaven!

Bones felt Booth swell and lengthen in her mouth and she sped up her motion, letting him explode in her mouth, swallowing rapidly to make sure she got it all. His salty taste was exactly what she had wanted, and she was enjoying the proof of how good she'd made him feel. His yelling her name as he came was also a good ego burst. She continued licking and sucking him until he had softened and then let him slip from her mouth, almost regretfully, but she knew that this was only the beginning.

Angela shuffled down and gave Bren a deep kiss, getting a taste of Booth in the process. Watching Bren suck Booth off while she was playing with the mans nipples had seriously turned her on. She'd had a small orgasm while Booth had played with her during all this.

"Like that, Booth?" Bones asked with a wicked wink.

"That was incredible!" he panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Take a few minutes and rest up while me and Angela get some things," Bones told him as she stood up with Angela. "We're only getting started."

"Do you have any flavored body paints?" Angela said as they went to Bren's bedroom.

"That's just what I was going to suggest," Bones told her. "I've also got a few other props, but the body pains will do for now."

"Then let's hurry and have some more fun!" Angela told her. "I want to get my hands on that incredible looking cock of his!"

The two of them laughed as they started gathering what they were going to need for the second round.

_A/N: I have the next chapter just about half written, and wanted to get this one posted. I hope it was worth the wait. The next one should get things heated up even more. Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_Now that Booth's had the edge taken off, a bit, I think it's time for the girls to have some fun with him. This chapter combines their natural talents and interests. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Now this looks fun," Angela said as she looked over the edible body paints that Bren had gotten out for them to have some fun with on Booth.

"And this," Bones held up some scarves with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"He'll freak," Angela chuckled, thinking of their favorite G-Man tied up and utterly at their mercy.

"Oh, he'll enjoy this bit of restraint," Bones assured her. "Especially when we begin licking off our artwork."

They both shared a chuckle at that one and gathered their "supplies" and made their way to the living room where Booth was still recovering. They found him smiling widely when they entered the room. That brought an even wider smile to their lips as they shared a look. Men. Give them a naked woman, or better yet two naked women, and their smiles would light up a small city. Especially Booth's charm smile that Bones liked so much.

"For this next bit of fun, we need you on the table, Booth," Bones told him.

"The table?" Booth asked, a bit confused. Fantasy #2 involving Bones in his all time Bones Fantasy Top Ten List involved **_her_** on the dining room table, not him.

"Yes," Bones continued, enjoying his confusion. "The human body is a piece of art all in itself, and as such a wonderful canvas for some further artwork."

"I'm not getting anymore tattoos," Booth declared firmly. His two Kanji tattoos were enough.

"We're not talking about tattoos, Studly," Angela smiled. She held up the bottles of edible body paint and the two brushes. "Body paints!"

"I have to work after this weekend," Booth protested. "I can't have myself visibly covered in body paints!"

"That's the best part!" Angela said in a husky, humorous tone.

"We get to lick off all the artwork when we're done," Bones finished the explanation.

It took Booth all of a nanosecond to make his decision. He jumped up and rushed to the side of the table.

"Well?" he said with a grin. "I'm waiting."

Twenty minutes later, and a number of protests regarding being tied up, Booth was laying on the dining room table, wrists and ankles tied down at the four corners. The girls were having a great time brushing up on their art skills. The one that worried him the most was Bones. She was practicing her skills by using his dick as her "canvas".

"Uh, Bones?" he asked.

"Yes, Booth," she smiled, her hand holding him gently, while the other was working on her "masterpiece". She looked at Angela who was painting intricate designs on Booth's well developed pecs. They shared a smile. This may not be hot and wild, at least for now, but it sure was arousing, especially the fact that Booth was totally at their mercy. Well, maybe not totally. He was strong enough to break the bonds if he really wanted to, but he was being very cooperative.

"This stuff does come off, doesn't it?" he asked, his tone of voice clearly conveying his concern. "I really don't want this stuff to leave a permanent reminder on my dick."

"Well..." Angela drawled and teased him.

"Bones," Booth warned.

"It comes right off, Booth," she assured him. "Angela's going to get rid of the evidence of my artistic skills, while I work on eliminating hers."

"And then me and Bren will get to see how good you are at pleasing a woman," Angela said with a very leering look down at his hard on.

Bones finished her own artwork and decided to play a bit. She nipped and licked his inner thighs, all the while massaging his balls, trying to get him worked up some more. She knew he would last awhile since she had given him a release earlier when she gave him head, so this was more in the way of teasing and having pure fun with no purpose behind it. The tension in his thighs was a testament to her skills, and she smiled at what she was accomplishing.

Angela chuckled as she saw what Bren was doing. She herself was having fun painting swirling patterns of varying colors, and thus flavors, all over Booth's pecs. The man was definitely in superb physical condition, and she was enjoying the view immensely. Taking a last look at her designs, she put down her brush and looked down at Bren who was laving her tongue all over Booth's balls to further drive him wild.

"Ready to switch ends, Bren?" she asked, her eyes glued to Booth's cock which she wanted a turn at enjoying.

Bones looked up at her friend and grinned. She knew that Angela was anxious to have some fun with Booth's impressive manhood, and she couldn't blame her. She, reluctantly, released Booth from her grasp and moved up the table to where Angela was as her friend took her place between Booth's spread legs. Looking at the swirling patterns, she smiled. They looked like complex circular mazes utilizing a variety of colors with his nipples as the end point.

"When it's just you and me we'll have to paint you up as a Smurf," she teased Booth as she took a tentative lick as the end of one of the swirls.

"I will not have Smurf sex, Bones," he told her.

"We'll see," she said simply as she saw his eyes roll back. She looked down at Angela and saw why. The artist was using her tongue skillfully to remove the artwork that she Bones had painted on Booth's dick. One small part of her was a bit jealous of her friend, as she felt that Booth's "appendage" was hers and hers alone, especially now, but seeing as this was a night for all three of them, she tamped it down and went back to her own enjoyable task of licking off the maze and spending some time tantalizing his nipples. She'd always been fascinated by male nipples. The small size, the sensitivity, and the varied responses that she could produce in them.

For Angela, she enjoyed spending time getting to know the _**REAL**_ Booth. The _physical_ real Booth, that is. She took her time, enjoying the newness of the first time with a man, and learned every millimeter of him as she used her lips and tongue to stimulate and tease him. Once she had the Kanji designs licked off, she worked on laving her tongue along his entire length, swirling around the head as she gathered the first drops of his essence, telling her that she was definitely arousing him. As if the raging hard on wasn't enough of a clue! As for her own arousal, the idea of working her magic on a tied down Seeley Booth was a definite turn on, and watching Bren do the same was also very arousing. She let her eyes look up and enjoyed the sight of Bren teasing and suckling on Booth's small nipples, the shudders going through him very enjoyable to watch. She got back to work giving Booth a blowjob now that she'd done her part in removing the artwork.

Booth was going nuts. Bones was a master at teasing, he was in no doubt now, and while not quite as good as Bones, Angela was also an expert at giving head. Booth was trying to hang on. He wanted to show he had some stamina, especially seeing as he'd already came once. He felt Angela cup and fondle his balls, causing him to groan. He wondered how he was going to be able to keep up with these two, though they seemed to know just how to keep this going.

Angela could tell that he was close. She was seriously tempted to straddle him and let him sink into her pussy, but she knew how much Bren had been wanting to be with Booth, so she decided to be magnanimous about it. Letting him slip from her mouth, she looked up and smiled at Bren.

"I think he's ready now, Sweetie," she told her. "You deserve to ride this stallion first."

"As long as you come up here and give him something to play with," Bones grinned. "We can't be the only ones having all the fun, after all."

"I hardly think I'll be lacking in the fun department, Bones," Booth said through tension clenched teeth. Mentally he was strutting at having heard the stallion comment. They sure knew how to stroke his ego!

"But this will be even more fun," Bones said as she planted a kiss on Booth, letting her tongue swirl inside his mouth for a moment. "Trust me."

She gave Angela a wink as she moved down and quickly straddled Booth's hips, grasping his cock and placing him at her entrance. Keeping her eyes focused squarely on Booth's, she slowly slid down his length, hissing at the initial wonderful sting and pressure of penetration. It had been over a year since she'd last been with a man and Booth was really stretching her inner muscles as she impaled herself on him. It was a full, satisfied feeling when she took him all in. The moan he gave, and the look of him as his eyes rolled back shot a bolt of arousal shooting through her and she let out a deep moan herself.

"You're going to love it when it's your turn, Ange," Bones said in a lust filled voice, her breath already a bit ragged.

"I can hardly wait," Angela replied as she looked at the joining of her two friends. She turned her head to Booth and smiled wickedly. "Okay, Studly," she told him. "Let's see how good you are with that tongue of yours!"

Before Booth knew what was happening, he saw Angela straddle his head, facing Bones, and lowering her glistening pussy down to his mouth. Not that he was complaining at all. How many guys are lucky enough to buried to the hilt inside of one woman, while giving head to another beautiful woman? Did he mention that both women were both absolutely HOT as Hell? This was the ultimate dream come true, and despite his own initial misgivings, he was getting into this. He could do without being tied down, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He let his tongue do some exploring, while he felt Bones begin to ride him, slowly sliding up and down his cock.

Angela almost had an orgasm the second Booth's tongue touched her aching clit. She ground herself down a bit on Booth's face, wanting as much contact as possible, but let up a bit so she didn't smother him. God he was great! She could feel her juices pooling in her pussy, slowly trickling out as Booth used his tongue on her, probing and learning every intimate spot she had. She opened her eyes and smiled at Bren who had a look of deep pleasure on her face, and satisfaction. She could hardly wait until it was her turn to be impaled on that pleasure staff of his.

Bones watched as Booth orally pleasured Angela. She could tell he was damn good at it, and when he had free hands to work with would be even better. The thought of his tongue running through her folds, bringing her to orgasm, was almost enough to bring her off right then. The head of his cock was hitting her G-spot just right, and she could feel a powerful orgasm building. She didn't want him to ejaculate yet, so she sped up her movements while reaching back and used a little trick she'd learned over the years. She felt him spasm, but not ejaculate, so she knew she was successful. She rode him hard for a few more strokes and then screamed out her orgasm, saying his name in a shrill tone. When she came down from that fantastic climax, she looked up and saw Angela smiling at her, the other woman's hips rocking a bit as Booth kept on lapping at her center.

"Ready to switch, Ange?" Bones purred in a contented tone. She was eager to feel Booth going down on her now that she'd had the experience of having him buried deep inside of her.

"Definitely," Angela said as she shuddered from a small orgasm. She lifted herself off of Booth's head and smiled down at him. "Nice, Studly!" she complimented him. Leaning down she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. "Now I'm going to see how you are on the other end!"

Booth smiled the slightly bewildered smile of a guy who was having the best time of his life, but still in a bit of disbelief that it was actually happening. He was not even sure how he was still hard, but he would worry about that later. For now he was about to be fucked again, so he was hardly in a position to be questioning anything. He raised his head just in time to see Angela grasp him and quickly sink down on him, taking him in fully.

"Shit this feels so damn good!" Angela said loudly, not noticing the chuckles from her friends. She slowly began to slide up and down Booth, loving the friction it was creating.

Bones leaned down and kissed Booth, tasting the unique flavor of Angela. "Ready to taste me, Booth?" she asked huskily as she saw him roll his eyes back as Angela swirled her hips as she ground herself down on him.

"Oh, yeah," he replied, panting now. He watched closely as she straddled his head, just like Angela had not long before, and was mesmerized as he watched her perfect pussy coming down at him, enticing and tantalizing his senses as he took in her scent. Reaching a bit, he let his tongue swipe along the length of her slit, enjoying the small shudder that went through her.

Bones kept as much control of herself as she could, but it was difficult with Booth working her so skillfully with his tongue. She tensed when she felt him take in her clit and suck hard on it, lashing the bundle of nerves with his tongue. She swirled her hips a bit, encouraging him as she looked at Angela, taking in her friend's actions. The smooth movements of Angela's hips and lower body were almost artistic in their appearance, and the gentle bounce of her breasts was beautiful in itself. Bones knew that the night would get a lot more frantic and lusty, but for now she was satisfied enjoying the more languorous warm up to all of that.

She let her hands move forward and fondled Angela's breasts, tweaking her friends nipples, loving the excited moans that it produced. It the positioning wasn't so awkward for it, she would love to lean forward and use her mouth and tongue to play with those nice globes of flesh. She settled for using her hands, though, and kneaded and massaged the soft mounds, tweaking the nipples every now and then, knowing the shards of arousal that would shoot through Angela would feel so good with a cock buried deep inside her.

Angela didn't know what to focus on. Bren and her wonderful hands on her breasts, or the long, thick cock moving in and out of her throbbing pussy. She could feel her orgasm building, and wanted to cum before Booth did, knowing that Bren would want to enjoy his orgasm. Speeding up her up and down slide, she clenched her inner muscles as hard as she could and then exploded, grinding her clit into his pubis. Grinning at Bren once she recovered, she let him slide out of her and moved out of the way to recover a bit more, knowing that there was a long night left to them.

Bones grinned and leaned forward, giving Booth a real treat as she took him into her mouth, enjoying the combined tastes of Booth and Angela together. She bobbed her head rapidly, wanting to bring him off as he had done for her a couple of times already with his oral skills. Giving him a 69 was something she had wanted to do, and she was enjoying it as much as he was. Feeling him tense, she let him cum in her mouth, taking all that he had to offer and then swallowed the treat while suckling him as he came down from his orgasm, finally letting him slip from her mouth when he was flaccid again. She spent a few moments kissing along his soft length and inner thighs, reveling in the experience.

"Damn you two are HOT!" Angela said with a wide smile. She'd begun slowly stroking her folds as she watched the display in front of her. She may be a bit jealous of Bren as she herself would love to enjoy what Booth had to offer, too, but she knew she'd get her chance before the night was over, or maybe she could wake him up with a little blowjob as a thank you for the night? She smiled at the possibilities.

"Ready for some more, Ange?" Bones asked with a contented sigh.

"Uh...could I get untied?" Booth managed to get out as he slowly caught his breath. Not that he was complaining about the activities thus far, but he would like to be a more active participant now that the initial tension was most definitely taken care of. He'd also have to ask Bones about this table. It was a good sized one, and sturdy as Hell.

"What do you think, Bren? Should we let our Boy Toy loose?" Angela teased. She was already getting warmed up for more, though she knew that they would have to wait a bit before Booth was ready for the next round.

"Yes," Booth said firmly. He could take almost anything for a while, especially when the result was what had just taken place, but he really didn't like being tied up.

"I think he deserves a reward," Bones nodded, ramping up the teasing a bit. "Let's untie him and then relax for a bit while he get's ready for some more. I could use something to drink."

"You just had a drink," Angela shot back with a naughty grin and wink.

"That was only an apèritif," Bones replied with a smug smile on her face. She moved to untie Booth's hands while Angela started on his ankles. She smiled when Booth sat up. "Did you have fun, Booth?" she asked, a knowing grin on her face.

"Incredible, Bones," Booth grinned as he sat up taking in the sight of the two naked women.

"Yes we are, aren't we Bren?" Angela laughed.

"I agree," Bones said as she smiled at Booth. "And the fun's only just begun."

The three of them shared a laugh as they went into the kitchen to get some sustenance and then headed to the living room to relax and let Booth have a bit of recovery time.

_A/N: Well, how was it? Worth the wait? I know this is starting slow on the sex side, but I decided to let it build and get progressively more lusty as it goes along. I should have another chapter by Wednesday. Gregg._


	5. Chapter 5

_At long last here is an update for this one. I am making this whole threesome lighthearted as well as intense. The three different personalities at play here makes for some really fun possibilities. There wil be another chapter posted tomorrow afternoon. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

After leaving Booth somewhat fatigued, though with some food, Bones and Angela went into the master bathroom and took a shower to clean off and prepare for some more fun with Booth. That didn't keep them from enjoying each other for a while as they knew Booth needed a break from the sexual torture that they had put him through.

Bones ran her hand through Angela's hair as she kissed her friend passionately, her tongue swirling in the warm mouth as the water cascaded over them. Her other hand she let wander along Angela's back, learning by feel the musculature, until she reached Angela's ass. Kneading the firm, yet soft, flesh, she moaned as she felt Angela doing the same to her. It had been a long time since she'd last been with a woman, so she was enjoying it now.

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine," Angela breathed huskily when they broke the kiss.

"I'll wash all of you," Bones said as she grabbed a wash cloth from the rack and squirted some berry scented body wash on it. She delighted in the darkening of Angela's eyes as her friend got more aroused at her words.

Beginning with Angela's shoulders, Bones worked with the cloth along Angela's back, taking the opportunity to try and relax her. Lowering herself to her knees behind Angela, her friends ass at face level, she worked the cloth along her legs and ass, letting it swipe between the cheeks teasingly. He shudder and gasp from Angela told her she was doing this well. She turned Angela around, still staying on her knees, and was face to face, so to speak, with her friend's shaved pussy. She rinsed the cloth and applied some more body wash before working on Angela's legs, and then lightly washed Angela's pussy before standing, giving Angela another slow, sensual kiss. She then worked on Angela's upper body, and spent a great deal of time rubbing and kneading Angela's breasts. Once Angela was rinsed off she handed the cloth to Angela.

"Enjoy that?" Bones asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she'd felt Angela shudder through a small orgasm when she had spent some time on her breasts.

"Incredible," Angela moaned. Few things in her opinion were as sensual as bathing with someone, and Bren was very very good at working a persons body to relax any tension or aches left behind by wonderful sex. The best part was that the sex was only just beginning with the FBI stud muffin in the other room. "You're turn now," she told Bren with a very sexy purr in her voice.

Angela went through the same process as Bren had with her, only she spent some more time on the intimate bits than her friend had. She felt Bren quake through two moderate orgasms, and wanted to give her one really good one. Sliding to her knees, Bren facing her, she hooked Bren's right leg over her left shoulder and leaned in, taking a long lick along Bren's wet, slit, suckling her clit as she reached the top. Sliding two fingers deeply inside Bren's pussy, she slowly finger fucked her while using her tongue rapidly on her clit. She knew full well how much Bren loved having her pussy eaten, so she took her time, alternating the fast and slow action between her fingers and lips, which she knew was adding to the powerful buildup deep inside Bren.

Bones threw her head back as Angela slid two fingers inside her. Grabbing her friend by the hair, she held Angela's face firmly to her center, not wanting to lose any of the delicious sensations coursing through her. In the back of her mind she imagined Booth watching the two of them like this and she made a note to let Booth watch her shower sometime soon, and give him a solo show that would drive him crazy. She could feel her juices flowing and imagined Angela's face covered in her fluids, and then taking the time to slowly lick it all off, finishing with a deep kiss as he further explored the other woman's mouth. The alternating speeds going from fingers to mouth were causing her to rapidly lose her control and she could feel the tight, coiling arousal deep inside that told her a powerful orgasm was coming quickly. Pulling Angela by the hair even tighter against her, she bit her lip to keep from screaming as she exploded, her juices flowing as Angela lapped them up, steadily bringing her down from such a wonderful orgasm.

Both women slumped to the floor of the shower, caressing and kissing each other as the water soothed them. The shower hadn't lasted more then fifteen minutes, but it had been a spectacular experience for both of them.

"So what's next with Studly?" Angela asked, a lecherous grin on her face.

Bren had her own smile as an idea came to mind. "I know exactly what we can do," she said with a very wicked, sexy tone.

"Do tell," Angela said eagerly.

Booth was startled when the girls came out of the bathroom. He'd been in something of a fog since this whole thing began, and the sexual torture of being tied to the table spread eagled had totally blown his mind. His shock grew even more when a naked Angela dropped between his legs and began sucking his cock, working to bring life to it once more.

"Uh...," he tried to speak.

Bones came over to him and kissed him quickly, but thoroughly. "Just enjoy it, Booth," she told him. "She's having a bit of fun while I get a couple of things ready for the next round. Or don't you enjoy getting a blowjob from a beautiful woman?"

"I enjoy it!" he stated without hesitation.

"Then sit back and enjoy it, Studly," Angela said as she briefly let him slip from her mouth, but took him right back in as she winked seductively at him. She began a slow pattern, and took her time to enjoy his masculine taste, scent, and feel; such a contrast from orally pleasuring another woman.

"I'll only be a few minutes," Bones told him, kissing him again before sauntering out of the living room and over to the kitchen.

"Take your time," Angela called out, letting him slide from her mouth again while stroking firmly and slowly along his length, her free hand caressing his balls. "I don't want my fun to end too soon. Huh, Studly?" she teased, flicking her tongue rapidly across the head of his cock.

"I'll plead the Fifth," he stuttered as she took him in deeply once more. Damn she was good at this! Almost as good as Bones, which he'd found out earlier about his best friend. The vibrations of Angela's chuckle while she still had him in her mouth made him groan. Any answer to that question was a sure death sentence as it would imply he preferred one over the other, and while that was true, that was not what this night was all about. He about had a heart attack when Angela released him and suddenly took in one of his balls into her mouth and took to pleasuring him there, too.

Bones opened the cupboard and smiled. Good. She still had it. About five months before, before his fake death, she had bought all the fixings to make Booth an apple pie. Not that she had any notions that it would be as good as the ones at the Diner, but she was thinking more in terms of the personal quality of the gesture. She hadn't done so, but now she had a great idea on how to use the can of apple pie filling that she was taking out of her cupboard. Moving to the refrigerator she took out a spray can of whip cream. Perfect! Now she would let Angela play for a few more minutes and then round two would begin!

_A/N: I wanted to do a short update that focused more on Bones and Angela as a warmup to a second round of fun with Booth. The setup is here now, so tomorrow will be Bones' playtime. Thank you for all those who have reviewed and also those who have written asking about further chapters. I hope everyone has a great holiday season. Gregg._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the responses to the last chapter to this one. I hope that this one is just as enjoyable. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones warmed up, warm not hot, the apple pie filling and after a few minutes to allow Ange to enjoy giving Booth a blowjob, she went out into the dining area and placed the items on the table, along with a towel at the end laid out. She went to the living room and smiled as she saw Booth with his head lolled back, obviously loving the feel of Angela sucking him off slowly.

"Enjoying that, Booth?" she asked, a knowing smile on her face.

Angela let his cock pop out of her mouth as she looked over at Bren and smiled. "He's enjoying it, alright," she said with a chuckle. For the last couple of minutes she'd been enjoying the heady taste of his pre-cum, and she had slowed her actions a bit as they didn't want him cumming again so soon.

"If I can steal Angela for a minute, I need her help preparing a surprise," Bones told Booth with a husky tone. She was looking forward to this a lot.

"You're going to love this, Studly," Angela told him with a wink as she stood up and then sauntered over to Bren. "Now stay there or you'll ruin the surprise," she told him, as if he were a little boy. She giggled at the thought. In her opinion when a guy was thinking with his little head, he was no better than a little boy when it came to patience and enthusiasm, which she was more than willing to admit made for a superb state of affairs on a night like this.

Booth's head fell back as he groaned. This was easily the most incredible night of his life. Imagine. A night with two incredibly beautiful, hot, insatiable women who also happened to be his good friends, and one of which was also the absolute love of his life. Morally questionable considering his religious background? No doubt. But that wasn't what mattered in his opinion. Bones was right. Angela needed this, and who better to provide her with something like this than two people who cared about her as much as they did?

"Come into the dining room, Studly," Angela called out to him.

Curious as Hell as to what they had in mind this time, especially considering the awesome experience just a little bit ago involving the dining room table, he casually walked into the dining room and saw Bones sitting on the edge of the table, a wide, sexy smile on her face. Angela was standing beside the table looking him up and down like he was a prime side of beef. Not that he minded, as he enjoyed the attentions of a beautiful woman like any man, but the frank appraisal behind the stare was a bit disconcerting.

"Have a seat, Stud," Angela directed.

He took a seat directly in front of Bones and his eyes widened as she instantly spread her legs to give him a perfect view of her pussy, the moisture of her arousal making the bare lips and soft tissues glisten. He didn't dare make a crude comment about wishing he had a camera or anything like that for fear that that would be one step too far for even these outgoing women. He didn't want this night to end before it was really over, after all.

"Looks nice and tasty, huh?" Angela whispered in his ear, shooting a wink at Bren.

"Uh, huh," he shook his head.

"Well, you've had a good taste of each of us already, but we decided to give you another one of Bren, with a slight difference," Angela informed him. She shuddered remembering how talented his tongue had been when she'd had her turn sitting on his face as he ate her pussy. The man had some serious skills.

"Difference?" he questioned. He saw Bones' eyes darken, if that was possible with those incredible blue eyes of hers, in further arousal.

"We all know how much you enjoy the apple pie at the diner," Bones said huskily. She was seriously looking forward to this. All of it, as she and Angela had some definite plans for this and they were a bit kinky, as if the basic idea wasn't kinky enough.

"So we decided to make a _**special**_ apple pie just for you to enjoy," Angela grinned, letting her voice get a husky quality to it, letting him know she would enjoy the treat if she were given the chance.

"Special?" he asked, pretty sure where this was heading and all for it.

"Uh, huh," Angela purred. "You see, we have a special crust for you to enjoy with your slice of pie."

"And just what makes this crust so special?" he asked, playing along.

Bones laid back, pulling her legs back, her knees spread wide. "It's special because the crust is my pussy," she told Booth whose eyes were riveted between her legs admiring the view of her pussy fully exposed to his gaze. She could see Angela looking at the same sight with as much enthusiasm and it brought a smile to her lips. "And I expect you to be a good boy, Booth, and eat all your dessert. If you do, then you can see if being inside a woman is like warm apple pie," she winked at him.

Booth's jaw about fell. He loved the American Pie movies, and Bones had just used, correctly, a metaphor from the film.

"So? You ready for some dessert, Studly?" Angela teased as she let a hand wander down to Bren's pussy which she stroked slowly, teasing her friend, and giving Booth a small show in the process.

Booth just nodded his head in agreement, not sure where his voice had gone for the moment. He watched as Angela spooned the apple pie filling all over the lips of Bones' pussy, and even drew the spoon through those lovely folds making sure that all of her pussy for some of that delicious concoction. The she picked up the can of whipped cream and sprayed a single line which ran the length of Bones' slit.

"There you are, Stud," Angela grinned. "Dessert is served!"

Bones looked between her legs at Booth who was transfixed at the sight before him. When Angela had ladled the warm pie filling onto her already hot pussy, she had had a minor orgasm. The look of ravenous hunger on Booth's face was almost enough to give her another orgasm. Angela's look almost matched Booth's, which turned Bones on even more. Not a stranger to enjoying the use of food as a sexual aid, she was loving this.

"What's the matter, Booth?" she teased. "Don't you like you special pie?"

Booth let actions speak for him as he dove face first into his "pie". Taking a long swipe of his tongue alone the line of whip cream, giving enough pressure that Bones definitely felt it, he began lapping up the pie filling and cream. As he went along and the pie filling thinned out, but not disappear, he began to taste the added mixture of her juices which were practically pooling in her pussy as he pleasured her.

Angela looked on, using her right hand to play with herself, enjoying the show. It was damn hot and she wanted to do something like that before the night was over. Not wanting to be left out, she moved to Bren's breasts. Taking the luscious mounds in her hands, she kneaded them while suckling on Bren's nipples, switching back and forth. Bren grabbed her by the hair and roughly guided her movements, much to Angela's enjoyment. She enjoyed her sex a bit rough, even when with another woman, so this was just what she'd been looking for. She was really looking forward to Studly bending her over and pounding that awesome cock of his hard and deep in and out of her tight pussy. Ignoring that for the moment, she went back to enjoying Bren's tits.

Bones didn't know what to focus her attention on more. Booth's magnificent display of his _**pie eating**_ talents, or the attention that Angela was lavishing on her boobs. Both got her juices flowing, and finally she surrendered to the temptation and grabbed Angela by the hair and roughly guided her attentions. She knew full well Angela's love of rough sex, so she tightened her grip and reveled in the sexy moan that escaped Angela's lips. A deep moan of her own escaped as Booth inserted two thick fingers into her pussy. A bit unhygienic given the pie filling he was feasting on, but that's what group showers were meant to take care of. The thought of her two friends bathing her thoroughly had her panting in anticipation.

Booth could feel her getting close, and he had an idea. He had a feeling that it was exactly what these two had in mind given Bones' reference to the American Pie movies. As he felt her walls clenching tightly around his fingers, he rapidly pulled them out and stood up. He lined up his cock and thrust it into her hard and swift.

Bones' eyes flew open at the sudden slamming of Booth's cock into her, but she loved it. The spontaneity of at, along with the full, stinging, stretching sensation was stupendous. She quickly wrapped her legs around the small of his back and looked up into his eyes, her own a crazed look. While she still held onto Angela roughly, she said the first thing that came to her lust filled mind.

"Fuck me!" she said in a snarl. "Fuck my tight little pussy as hard as you can!"

Not one to argue, especially as it was exactly what his own lust crazed mind wanted nothing more than to do, he complied, slamming himself in and out of her. He could feel the talented rippling effect of her inner muscles as she met him stroke for stroke. He wasn't going to last long, but right now he didn't care. If his body wanted to have the recovery time and stamina of a teenager, who was he to argue?

Angela lifted her head when Bren let loose of the tight hold of her hair and she looked down at Booth's cock going in and out of Bren's pussy. She licked her lips. Talk about a delicious sight to gaze upon!

Bones could feel Booth getting there and she reached down to play with her clit so she could cum when he did. It didn't take much more than a couple of tweaks with her index finger before she was screaming Booth's name. As she did so she felt him lengthen and swell inside her as he slammed into her one last time and let loose, cumming inside of her. The warmth of him infused her as she came down from her orgasm, Booth slowly thrusting until he came to a halt, still within her, and Angela still kneading her breasts, and lightly pulling on her nipples. Letting her legs uncross from around Booth, she lay there panting, knowing what was coming next and hoping Angela hurried.

Angela stood and smirked at Booth. "Sit back, Stud," she told him, helping him into the chair, pushing it back a bit so she could kneel down in front of him and dive right in and begin to eat Bren's pussy. The combined flavors of the remaining pie filling, Bren's natural flavor from her juices, and Booth's cum made for a delicious treat. Now it was time for her own dessert. She spent the next five minutes doing just that, bringing Bren to another powerful orgasm before pulling back and looking at her handiwork. Giving a nod, she swiftly turned around on her knees and took Booth in her mouth, enjoying more of the tasty treat. Not enough to get him hard again, but enough to enjoy a last bit of her treat.

Bones lifted herself up on her elbows and looked on as Angela finished with Booth. She looked up and caught Booth's eyes. She liked what she saw. Lust. Love. Fulfillment. The total package. When Angela rose and sat on the table next to her, she leaned over and kissed Angela deeply, letting her tongue explore and gather up the flavor of Angela's treat. Very nice. She sighed when she pulled away from the kiss.

"How about another shower, all three of us this time, and then we can take this into the bedroom?" Bones suggested. No way was she anywhere near ready for this night to end. Not after the fucking she'd just received. She was just warming up given that Booth was the man who had done this to her.

"And then we can give our Stud Muffin here a bit of a show," Angela chuckled, a lecherous grin on her face.

Bones smiled, the same grin as Angela had, at Booth. "I have just the things we need to give him an incredible show," she told them. Standing on shaky legs, she leaned over and kissed Booth passionately. Then she moved her mouth next to his ear. "You're definitely not a prude," she whispered in a husky purr.

_A/N: Well? Any good? I am working on the next chapter for this one and should have something to post in a few days. I am trying to do a reasonable job of moving between Bones being pleasured and Angela being the one being pleasured. The one thing, though, that makes it difficult to be completely even handed is the fact that Booth and Bones love each other, and Angela knows that. I hope you all are continuing to enjoy this story. Happy Holidays. Gregg._


	7. Chapter 7

_This one is going better than I had originally conceived. Thank you for all the comments and encouragements thus far. Booth will indeed take charge at different points, just as Bones and Angela have for the time being. I honestly think that no matter how much this is a dream come true for Booth, like most other men, he would be in a bit of a shock at first before getting fully into the spirit. Here's a chapter where he begins to take charge a bit. I hope you all like it. Gregg._

_A/N: This chapter does contain anal sex, but the chapter can be skipped without ruining the story if that is not something you want to read. I just didn't think that neither Bones or Angela would both not like anal sex, so this is a chapter that has one of then enjoying that activity. I may do another chapter with the other female character doing so, but haven't decided. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters of franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

The three of them spent some time in the shower just enjoying the playful quality of a three person shower. Bones especially loved it as she had four hands all over her body cleaning her up from the special pie that she had served Booth in the dining room. When it came time to clean off Booth she took the honors and spent a lot of time just running her hands all over him. Angela had stood off to the side playing with herself as she enjoyed watching her touching Booth so thoroughly.

"You have such a perfect cock," she told him as she stroked him firmly. "So long and thick," she continued. "And so tasty," she added as she laved the head with her tongue on languid swipes. He was surprising her with his ability to get hard again so quickly. Not that she was complaining, but she was just shocked. No man she'd ever been with had been that rapid in recovery. She looked over at Angela and smiled. Perfect. She stood up, her hand still on Booth, and leaned up so she could whisper in his ear.

"I think Angela could use a good fuck in the shower," she told him. "Why don't you go over to her, turn her around, and really give it to her with this fabulous cock of yours?"

Booth could feel his blood flowing rapidly into his already engorged dick, making him even harder than he already was. Instead of saying anything he simply nodded, pulling away form Bones. Moving the couple of steps to Angela, he grabbed her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, on hand on her ass and another on her right breast, kneading and squeezing the soft, perky mound.

"Turn around," he ordered in a husky, take charge voice.

Angela almost had an orgasm at his sudden actions and his tone of voice. "Ooh," she cooed. "Are you going to fuck me from behind, Big Guy?" she teased. "Are you going to ram that big cock deep inside me?"

"Oh, yeah," he said as he lined up and rammed it home swiftly, loving the shriek of pleasure from her as he did so. Whatever else may be said about this whole night, these two gorgeous, brilliant women were great for his ego and self-esteem! He began to fuck Angela hard, one hand on her hip and the other tangled firmly in her hair, pulling her head back just a bit. He'd seen Bones grip her roughly during the pie eating and had a feeling that Angela liked a bit of rough sex.

Angela was hard pressed not to squeal at the top of her lungs in pleasure. Booth was picking up on all her cues and giving her just what she wanted, and how she wanted it. She clamped down on him as hard as she could with her inner muscles in a rhythmic clenching and unclenching which had Booth groaning his own pleasure.

"Come on, give it to me," she panted. "Harder! Ram that cock in me, Studly!"

Bones watched with delighted interest. The scene was better than any porno she'd ever watched, and knowing that she was an active participant this night made it even hotter. She smiled as an idea came to her. Naturally she and Angela had shared over the years their likes and dislikes about various sexual activities, and this would be a chance to let Angela experience on of the artists major sexual enjoyments with Booth. Angela enjoyed anal sex, and Booth was perfect to give it to her friend. Moving quickly, she grabbed a tube of KY jelly and stood next to Angela, Booth pounding away into her. She squirted some of the lubricant on her index and middle fingers and ran them through the crack of Angela's ass, circling the puckered entrance.

"Ooohhhh!" Angela moaned as she felt Bren fingering her ass.

"You like that Ange?" Bones teased in a husky voice. "You like me fingering your tight little ass?"

"Oh, God, you know I do!" Angela managed to get out through clenched teeth as she clamped her pussy tightly on Booth's pounding cock.

"Angela loves taking it up the ass, Booth," Bones told Booth, looking into his eyes and seeing the blaze of arousal that shone at her words. "Have you ever fucked a woman in the ass, Booth?"

"No," he admitted, panting at the exertion.

This was her element. Bones loved being in charge, even though Booth was the one basically controlling this round. She was giving some encouragement, though, and if it turned him on a lot more, then all the better.

"You want Booth to fuck you in the ass?" Bones asked Angela as she bent down to whisper it in her ear.

"Yes!" Angela practically shouted. The idea of Booth taking her in her ass was about to make her have an explosive orgasm.

Bones put some more lubricant on her fingers and moved them into her ass, spreading the lubricant to prepare her. Once that was done, she looked up at Booth. Grasping him around the base of his cock and pulled him out of Angela. Angela groaned at the sudden empty feeling, but knew what was coming. Bones quickly placed some lube on Booth's cock and then placed the head at the tight, back entrance of her friend. She nodded to Booth and watched as he pushed steadily forward, the head popping into Angela's ass.

"Oommfff!" Angela grunted at the sudden blunt intrusion in her ass, but quickly adjusted and shoved back a bit while Booth thrust, letting even more of his length enter her.

Booth couldn't believe how tight this was. He knew he wouldn't last too long, but he was sure enjoying this. He spent a couple of minutes thrusting in and out until his full length was finally all in. Grasping her hips in both hands he began a steady back and forth thrusting, giving Angela what she enjoyed.

Angela was in Heaven. She didn't engage in anal with every guy, but with some it was something she thoroughly enjoyed. In some of the rare fantasies she'd had about Booth, she had seen herself getting fucked in the ass by him. The fact that hers was the first woman's ass he'd ever fucked made it even hotter for her.

"Does he feel good inside you like that?" Bones teased Angela as she whispered in her friends ear. "Is he making you wanna cum? Are you gonna cum while he fucks you in the ass, Ange? I want to see that. I want to see you cum while he's fucking you like this and then I want to see him pull out and shoot his load on your ass."

Angela was about there as she gritted her teeth and listened as Bren talked dirty to her as Booth fucked her ass. Reaching down she tweaked her clit a few times and then flew over the edge, screaming Booth's name as she came, him still pumping in and out of her ass. Then she felt him swell and lengthen before pulling out. She felt warm spurts of his cum on her ass as he achieved his release. Practically boneless she slumped to the floor and watched as Bren kissed Booth with a searing passion. Obviously she had enjoyed the show.

Twenty minutes later the three of them, having washed off once more, were in Bones' bedroom, on the large king sized bed having a snack and some wine. They had mutually decided that a break for a bit was in order to regroup for some more rounds of sex.

_A/N: Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it, and I will be posting more chapters soon. Happy Holidays. Gregg._


	8. Chapter 8

_I think that at this point in the night they are all relaxing and enjoying the situation for what it is, and wanting everyone to have fun. Now they are relaxing and having a snack, in addition to a little light playing. I hope that this chapter and the next one are good ones, and are a nice segue into the next round of fun between them. I think the banter that Booth and Bones enjoy would easily be a part of a threesome that they would enjoy, including the other person in the mix. This is also a chapter for all those who wanted an addition to the story I wrote called _Whose Present Is This? _Enjoy. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

The three friends were spread out on the oversized king size bed that Bones had in her bedroom. While nowhere near done with the night, they did feel the need to take a break, have something to snack on, and enjoy each other's company for a bit. In many ways, it was this kind of ability to just enjoy each other's company in the midst of the passion and lust that made this threesome work so well.

Angela took a deep drink of water and sighed. This was perfect. "Now this is a better night than I would have had if you two hadn't shown up in that bar," she admitted to her friends.

"You'd pretty much settled on those two guys?" Bones asked, fairly certain of the answer. She took a bite of the chocolate mousse that she was enjoying.

"Uh, huh," Angela nodded. "They were fun, and pretty good with their hands," she chuckled.

Bones chuckled, too. "Yes, good hands are important," she agreed.

"I still think they were treating you like nothing more than a piece of meat," Booth objected. He was having some chocolate mousse himself and had to admit that Bones was a damn good dessert maker. He'd keep that in mind the next time he came over for Mac-N-Cheese.

Bones and Angela looked at each other and then laughed.

"I was letting them do that on purpose, Studly," Angela told him.

"She was there for one reason only, Booth," Bones reminded him.

Booth sighed. "I know that," he told them. "And I won't be all holier than thou, Ange. I'm certainly not a Saint in that department, either. I just believe it's wrong to reduce someone to that level. I really hate it when it's one of my friends."

"Well, I could have hired a male escort to take care of what I need," Angela threw out there, partly in seriousness, but also to see what Booth's reaction would be. She loved, just like Bren, seeing what kind of reaction Booth had on some subjects.

"Now that's just wrong," Booth shook his head, not even realizing that he'd given them the reaction they were hoping to see.

"What's wrong with that?" Bones asked. "I know I don't like some escort agencies and activities, especially when women artificially enhance, or alter, their bodies, but hiring an escort allows a woman to maintain some level of control over an encounter."

"She's right, Booth," Angela nodded.

"But it's illegal!" Booth protested. He knew he was being ridiculous, and that they were right about the control factor in the situation they were talking about, but still. He had some scruples on the subject and they were overriding his common sense in this discussion.

"Until a few years ago when the Supreme Court issued the _Lawrence_ decision, sodomy was illegal in many states, and as you know sodomy includes _**both**_ anal and oral sex, consensual and non-consensual, and despite what the Supreme Court said in the _Hardwick_ case in 1986, those laws are written to include heterosexual acts as well as homosexual acts," Bones pointed out, enjoying seeing Booth flustered. "Are you saying that people should be punished criminally for that?"

"Well, no, but those laws were asinine," Booth said, the wind clearly knocked out of his sails as Bones' point hit home. He was always amazed at the veritable encyclopedia of information that Bones had in her mind, and now he could add following the decisions of the Supreme Court, too.

"And why is a law outlawing paying for sex not asinine?" Angela asked.

"She's right, Booth," Bones added. "Sex is a needed aspect in life, and providing sexual pleasure for a price as a service for that need is eminently logical. I'm not talking about the seamier side of it, such as the dangers inherent in street walking, and all that goes with that, so don't go in that direction."

Booth was in one of those situations where he actually agreed with them, despite his moral views on the subject, and the knowledge that as a law enforcement officer he had to uphold those very nonsensical laws. He was one of those in law enforcement who thought limited resources could be better utilized in other areas as opposed to so-called victimless crimes like prostitution. He also felt that the legalization of the profession would help to curb, though not necessarily eliminate, the more dangerous elements that were always on the news.

"I guess," he shrugged, deciding to not make an argument of it.

"Hey, how about a massage, Studly?" Angela asked, throwing a wink at Bren. Bren smiled back, and knew what she had in mind.

"Massage?" he asked, perking up. Now that was almost a dream come true. A massage given by a beautiful _**naked**_ woman? In this case maybe _**two**_ naked women? Hell yeah! "I'm game!" he told them excitedly.

"Yep!" Angela said in a sexy tone. "A full body massage by two very beautiful women."

"And with a _**very**_ **HAPPY** ending," Bones said in a near whisper next to his with that husky, sexy purr of hers.

Within five minutes Booth was laid out on a large blanket sized towel on the bed eagerly awaiting the massage that had been promised him. He could hear Bones and Angela whispering in the large walk in closet area, and knew that they were making their plan of attack. From what had happened so far he knew that this was going to be incredible.

"So I'll take care of the back and you the front?" Angela suggested as she and Bren got everything they needed for the full body massage they were going to be giving Booth.

Bones smiled. "Perfect," she said as she pulled down some scented and flavored massage oils. She had a large selection of sexual aids that were more on the sensual side, such as the flavored body paints they had used earlier. She also had a number of items that were much more on the raunchy side, but for now they were enjoying a sensual experience while they recovered so they would be ready for another round of sex.

"That man has the most perfect ass," Angela sighed as she looked out into the bedroom at the man in question laid out on the bed, his ass in full view. She was really looking forward to getting her hands on him like this.

"He has a perfect everything," Bones chuckled. She was looking out at Booth also, running her eyes over his nude form, and she was feeling the stirrings of deep arousal developing once more. She'd been on fire ever since they had seen Angela at the bar and she'd made her suggestion. What they'd done so far had evened out that arousal, but hardly slaked it in any serious degree. Considering what she now knew to be true about his prowess she wanted to kick herself for seeking sexual pleasure with anyone else after that first year of their partnership. So much could have been avoided, and so much gained, if she had acted on her feelings, lustful or otherwise, when she had gotten back from her trip and found that Cam had been hired to the position she herself had wanted after that first year.

Angela took a long look at Bren and mentally shook her head. The woman was so incredibly beautiful, and had such a delightfully outgoing sexual persona, that it was a shame that they had never hooked up before, or shared a guy on an odd weekend when both were on the prowl. This whole night had been a lot of fun, and wasn't over yet. The delicious soreness of her body was fabulous, and she wanted more.

"Let's go have some more fun with Studly," Angela said with a thoroughly lecherous grin.

"I concur," Bones nodded, and offered a wicked smile of her own. She walked out of the closet with Angela and smiled as she approached Booth. She had an idea about how to go about this with two women massaging him, and she whispered her idea to Angela. When Angela nodded eagerly, she turned her attention back to the main attraction.

"Are you ready for your massage?" she asked Booth, teasingly into his ear.

"Uh, huh," Booth groaned as he felt two hands rub along the backs of his thighs, ending by squeezing his ass firmly.

"I get to massage your back and legs," Angela announced.

"And I will work on your temples," Bones said as she moved in front of him on the bed, sitting cross legged and letting him rest his head on her crossed legs. She was certain he could smell the scent of her arousal, as well as have a very good view of her depending on how he placed his head.

"If I wake up and this is a dream I'm blaming you, Bones," Booth mumbled as he felt Angela straddle his ass and drizzle some massage oil across his shoulders. Her hot, moist labia were pressing on the cheeks of his ass and it was a major turn on.

Angela ran some oil on her hands, too, and rapidly rubbed them together to warm the oil, knowing that the contrast between the initially cool oil drizzling on him and the warm oil on her hands felt amazing. The scent of cinnamon apples wafted in the air, and she knew that Booth would appreciate it given his love of apple pie. She smiled at the thought of where his mind would take him the next time he had apple pie with Bren at the Diner. She looked up at Bren and winked, then began to slowly work the muscles of Booth's shoulders with languid, teasing strokes of her fingers along the impressive musculature.

Booth's attention was divided to say the least. He could smell the arousal wafting from Bones' heated center, and feel her very skilled fingers slowly running circles on his temples, bringing waves of genuine pleasure to him. He was also thinking about Angela straddled across his ass and her hands working the tension that seemed to always concentrate along his shoulders and neck. She was damn good! He groaned loudly, and appreciatively.

Both women shuddered at the moan coming from Booth. That sexy, husky, deliciously masculine sound coming from him turned both of them on fabulously. Bones loved hearing a man enjoying a passionate, intimate moment, and Booth was not disappointing her at all. Angela loved bringing pleasure to someone, and knowing that Booth, who she considered one of her best friends, was deriving pleasure from her actions was a seriously heady experience. Both were impressed at the nude form of Booth, and it was an appreciation that went beyond simply loving his perfect ass and impressive manhood. He was an excellent male specimen, and as sane women they could do nothing but enjoy the sight, and feel, of him. The fact that they were the lucky girls getting the opportunity to enjoy that impressive body was the proverbial icing on the cake.

Bones watched as her friend worked Booth's back with expert precision. She knew that Booth would be enjoying this even without the sexual component given the condition of his back. She smiled as she also considered how much it would also relax him for the next round of play with her and Angela. All the while this was happening, she continued to slowly work on his temples in slow, circular motions, allowing the tensions that she knew were just below the surface of him all the time.

Angela steadily worked her way down to Booth's ass, and when she got there, she really took her time kneading and massaging that very tempting part of Booth's body.

"You have the most perfect ass, Booth," she said out loud, throwing Bren a wink. While she knew many men enjoyed a bit of anal stimulation, she was very sure that Booth would definitely draw the line short of that. Working on those muscular cheeks of his, though, was a nice second in her opinion, and she intended on enjoying it for a bit. She even reached down on one pass and tweaked his balls, causing him to give a little jump of surprise. "Having fun, Tiger?" she asked, letting her voice take on a sultry tone.

"You and Bones have magic hands," he moaned in appreciation. His back was loosening up wonderfully, and he was in Heaven, or at least what could pass for Heaven in the mortal world in his opinion.

"Move on to his legs, Ange," Bones directed. Partly she was getting impatient as she wanted to spend some time running her hands all over his superb front, but also she wanted Booth's legs to limber up, especially his feet. She knew that Angela would work wonders on his feet which still bore the after effects of the torture he was subjected to in the military.

"Bossy Wench, isn't she, Stud," Angela commented, and they all shared a laugh at the teasing comment.

"I think I'll plead the Fifth," Booth said when the laughter died down.

"Wise choice, Boothy," Bones said with a wink at Angela.

"If I wasn't enjoying this so damn much, I'd spank you for calling me that again, Bones," Booth groaned. He hated that nickname she had tacked on him about his habits and patterns. She still brought it out on occasion, and it drove him nuts.

Bones' eyes flashed wickedly in delight. "Really, Boothy?" she purred. "I love being spanked by a big, strong man," she teased him. She did enjoy a bit of mild spanking in her sex life, but only if the other person was comfortable with it. It was a two way street, after all, and while she enjoyed being mildly spanked, she also enjoyed mildly spanking a sexual partner.

"Keep it up, Bones," Booth warned playfully. He was much more comfortable with some of the kinkier stuff with it being with Bones, and for the time being also with Angela, so he was willing to play along. "Oh, shit!" he said in extreme relief as Angela took his foot and applied some wonderful pressure on a particular point. "Oh, God, that is Heaven!" he exhaled dramatically. He tried not to be too enthusiastic as he was reluctant to share the knowledge about his damaged feet with many people. In fact Bones was one of the only ones who knew outside of the military and his doctors.

"She knows, Booth," Bones told him softly. When she had first found out about his feet from his x-rays so long ago, she had talked with Angela about it. Normally she was able to keep her distance on such horrific occurrences, but with Booth, her inner calm had deserted her and she had needed someone to talk to. That someone had been Angela.

Booth nodded slightly, accepting that. He knew that Bones had been upset when she had found out about his feet, so he was not surprised that she had talked with Angela.

"You can keep on doing that all night, Angela," he said out loud, making it clear with that statement that he was okay with her knowing about his feet.

"No way, Studly," Angela said firmly, but with a damn sexy lilt to her voice. "You've got two hot and horny women here who are more than ready for another round of hot sex. This is just to let you cool down a bit and get ready for some more work."

"This is the ultimate dream come true," Booth mumbled, and chuckled when he heard Bones and Angela laugh at his comment.

Angela spent about ten minutes on his feet and then slid the length of her body, her breasts firmly pressed against his musculature, up the length of his and whispered in his ear. "Now it's Bren's turn, Studly," she told him.

Bones was eager to get to her part of massaging Booth. "Roll over and put your head in Angela's lap," she ordered him as she slid out from under his head. She watched as Angela sat cross legged against the headboard and let Booth's head fall lightly into her lap.

"Like the view?" Angela teased, catching him looking right up at her boobs.

"Excellent!" Booth said, a wide, lecherous smile on his face.

"Now it's my turn," Bones said, a wicked look on her face as she reached for the massage oil.

_A/N: I have split this chapter into two parts, so that I could have a stand alone for Bones' part of the massage. Thank you for your patience as I work on chapters for this fun story. The responses have been great. Gregg._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the wonderful response to the previous chapter. Here's the full body massage that Bones is now going to give Booth. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_"Now it's my turn," Bones said, a wicked look on her face as she reached for the massage oil_.

She couldn't resist letting her eyes rake over Booth's body, loving the fit, symmetrical form he presented, and especially the straining erection that was prominently on display. Obviously Angela had done a spectacular job with her part in this massage that Booth was receiving. Now it was her turn to show what she could do. Slowly, so she could come across more as a stealthy, predatory feline, she let her body slide along his so she was laying along his length, her head even with his. She could feel her body responding to the feel of the hard planes of his body against hers, in particular his cock pressing into her abdomen.

"Are you ready, Booth?" she said huskily. "Are you ready for me to use my body and hands to give you pleasure all over the front of your body?" she goaded him further.

"Bring it on, Bones," Booth told her, a shaky tone creeping in as he tried to keep control of himself.

"She's such a tease, isn't she Studly?" Angela chuckled, throwing a wink at Bren.

"Oh, yeah," Booth groaned as Bones started nibbling along his jaw.

Bones let her lips and tongue map Booth's jaws skeletal and muscle structure, and also allowed herself to inventory the varying tastes and scents of one Seeley Booth. All the while she let her body squirm and shift ever so slightly to add to his enjoyment of all of this. She let her hands wander a bit and take in the feel of his shoulders and neck. The slight throbbing of his cock against her abdomen matched the very throbbing of her pussy, and especially her engorged clit.

Booth groaned as Bones worked out the kinks in his shoulders and neck with her expert fingers. Her body was sending him into a spiraling abyss of pleasure and he was about to lose control. Looking up was no help as he was mesmerized by Angela's pert breasts right above him, her nipples tight and hard. Totally mouthwatering. His mind was steadily being turned to mush by the two women, and he was seriously wondering which way was up. On the other end of the equation he had Bones laying across him and her whole body was giving him a sensual experience he would die for. The feel of her soft, feminine curves was the most incredible experience he'd ever had. The scented oil she had on her hands allowed for a surreal gliding sensation as she used her fingers to not only work the muscles, but also to lightly rub against the surface.

Angela spent the time not only working on lightly massaging Booth's temples like Bren had before, but also taking in the stunning view of what her best friend was doing to the FBI Stud Muffin. It almost looked like the scientist was actually worshiping the man's body. Given what she knew of Bren's true feelings for Booth, and her absolute love of the human body, she was sure that that observation wasn't far from the truth. Angela was also amused at the rather frequent glances up at her boobs that Booth was making. In a way Angela felt a bit cheated as she'd only done a more traditional body massage on his back, while Bren was doing a very risqué level body massage of the type you would find in those illegal Rub & Tug kinds of establishments.

Bones spent a great deal of time working on Booth's chest. The flavored oils she was using added to the heady sensations coursing through her as she mapped his pectoral muscles into her memory. When she had come upon his scar from when he had been shot in the karaoke club, she spent some time peppering the scar and surrounding skin with light kisses, mentally offering her sincerest apologies for his wound, as well as her deep appreciation for having someone who cared so much about her that he would literally risk his life for her.

Moving with slow precision she made her way to his small, sensitive male nipples. She tweaked them with her thumbs and forefingers, delighting in the slight jumps he gave as she did so. The male nipple had always fascinated her. A woman's was so sensitive, in most cases, and was correspondingly of good size, but a mans was so small and flat, for lack of a better word, yet so intensely sensitive. She lightly suckled on each of his, letting her body squirm to add to his pleasure of feeling her all over him. Continuing her exploration, she moved on to his abdominals, which were well toned. The tension she felt there pleased her as it told her just how much he was enjoying this, as well as his very lovely hard on which was now pressed between her breasts. Using the pads of her fingers, she traced and tapped his musculature, as well as kissing and licking along the well defined lines.

Booth was about to die. Up above Angela was whispering all sorts of sexy, raunchy things to him, which only served to get him hotter than he already was. Down below Junior was having the time of his life sunk in between Bones' boobs which he'd dreamed of more times than he could count. His priest didn't call him a depraved pervert at all those confessions of covetous and impure thoughts for nothing, you know. As Bones moved lower, he felt her hot breath along the length of his cock. Having already been the recipient of world class blowjobs by both ladies that night, he was already shaking like a leaf in anticipation. But he sighed in disappointment when Bones moved down further to pay attention to his legs.

"Don't worry, Stud," Angela chuckled. "She'll be back to give your cock some loving soon," she assured him.

Bones smiled as she heard that, but didn't say a word as she made her way down slowly to his feet. Angela had worked on the soles of his feet, now she worked the tops of them, taking time to work the muscles and various bones as thoroughly as she could. Booth constantly moaned and groaned in delight as she did so. She made a mental note to spend some time each week working on his feet. She knew he was miserable on them at the end of each work week. After a few minutes, though, it was time to head up to the main prize. She let her eyes zero in on her target, and her moth watered at the sight of him hard and long like he was, his scrotum full and heavy with arousal. Moving up, she let her hands reach the target first, and with one hand she began stroking him firmly, but gently, and with the other hand she softly massaged his balls. She let her head nestle slightly to the side on his hip, allowing her to have a close view of what she was doing. Inhaling deeply, she enjoyed the heady aroma of an aroused man, mixed in with the apple-cinnamon scent of the massage oils. At the rate she was going Booth wouldn't last long before he exploded.

Angela watched, her own arousal spiraling upwards as rapidly as she knew Booth's was. The view she had was spectacular, and she was almost squirming wishing it as her on the receiving end of such ministrations, from either Booth or Bren, or even better both of them at the same time.

"You know how hot it is watching Bren jack you off, Booth?" Angela asked in a sultry, deep tone of voice. The groan she got in response made her smile. "Keep it up, Bren," she encouraged. "Studly's really enjoying it!"

"So am I," Bones said in a dreamy tone of her own. There was just something about being able to manipulate the sexual pleasure of another person that fascinated her, as well as gave her an unbelievable amount of pleasure herself. She lightly grazed her thumb across his fraenulum on the upstroke of her hand, enjoying the slight, shuddering intake of breath it produced from Booth. She carefully rolled his balls in the palm of her hand, loving the weight and feel of them. The heat from between his legs was intoxicating and helped heat the already warm oils she had on her hands. She knew that Booth was getting the experience of a lifetime with this handjob and she was doing her best to make sure of it.

"Are you going to cum for me, Booth?" she asked in a purring tone when she felt that he was very close. "Are you going to give me and Ange a show and explode, letting us see all that hot cum shooting out of you" she encouraged, knowing that the dirty talk, which she enjoyed in her sex life, was something he secretly enjoyed, too, given all the erections he'd hidden from her over the years of goading him with sexual talk and innuendo while working on cases. "Cum for us, Booth," she said firmly, tightening her grip on his rigid cock. "Shoot that big load so we can see what kind of stud you are!"

Angela and Bones watched and listened as Booth suddenly stiffened and jerked as he came explosively, his cum shooting up and then rolling down Bones' hand as she continued stroking him as he came down from his high. His loud, screaming shout of her name had both women on the verge of an orgasm of their own, it was so arousing to see and hear.

"Have a good time down there, Studly?" Angela asked with a chuckle, letting him have a good look at her boobs bouncing lightly as she did so.

"Incredible," Booth drawled in total contentment. He felt the bed sink some and saw Bones coming back on with a washcloth as she began to clean him up. He'd been so affected by it all that he hadn't noticed her even letting him go, let alone getting off the bed and to the bathroom and back.

A few moments later both women were on either side of him, leaning in close, pressed into his sides. Bones turned his head to face her and she kissed him deeply, letting her tongue swirl and explore his mouth, drinking in his taste.

"You ready for more?" she asked, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"How about a short rest and then we can have some more fun?" Booth managed to get out. "You two are insatiable animals."

"Okay, but you promised more fun," Bones faked a pout of disappointment, enjoying the soft chuckled coming from Angela. She was enjoying letting go of the harsh, clinical persona, and it seemed Booth was enjoying it just as much.

Booth, drowsy as he was, fell into a light sleep with the two of them in either arm. He was still on shock that this night was even happening, but he sure wasn't about to complain!

_A/N: There's Bones' part of the massage. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting another chapter in the next week or so. Thanks again for all the great reviews. Gregg._


	10. Chapter 10

_After a long hiatus from this story I have decided to add another chapter. The story has more to go, but I felt another chapter to keep the interest alive was called for. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones and Angela were sitting at the dining room table sipping some wine as they relaxed for a bit while Booth rested. He'd been asleep for about an hour, and the two of them wanted him ready for some more fun. They were enjoying the night a lot.

"I can't believe you waited so long to be with him, Bren," Angela told her friend. "God, he's incredible!"

"I'm suitably impressed with his ability and stamina," Bones agreed, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she spoke in a clinical manner. They each looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"Studly isn't a lab experiment, Bren, so say it like it is," Angela chided with a wicked look of her own. "The man is a sexual phenom. When he fucked my ass in the shower I thought I was in Heaven!"

"He looked like he was enjoying the experience, too" Bones smiled. She remembered the look on Booth's face. The look of shock, wild abandon, and pure sexual pleasure had been totally obvious.

"You should give him a try," Angela told her. "I know you like anal on occasion, too."

"It has been a while," Bones admitted. Since before Sully, actually. The though of Booth behind her slowly thrusting his big cock into her tight ass caused a shudder of deep arousal to course through her.

"So what do you think we should do next?" Angela asked, eager to get back to the fun. Sitting across from a naked Bren, as well as the conversation, was causing her to become eager to get back at it again.

Bones thought for a minute and smiled. "How about giving Booth a bit of a show?" she asked.

Angela's eyes flashed with wicked interest. "What'd you have in mind?"

"How about showing Booth how a woman _**really**_ fucks another woman?" Bones suggested.

"A strap on?" Angela asked excitedly. She shivered as she thought of Bren fucking her with a strap on. Maybe even giving Booth a blowjob while Bren fucked her from behind? She'd already enjoyed sucking on Booth's fabulous cock, and the idea of doing so again while Bren fucked her from behind was a real turn on.

"And trade back and forth," Bones' eyes flashed her own excitement. Booth would certainly be seeing some interesting sights that night as he learned more about the two women who were his close friends. Her excitement grew as she contemplated the future relationship with Booth that this whole adventure was promising. The emotional attachment was already there, now the sexual, physical component was showing itself for the great aspect it had always promised to be.

"How long do you think he'll be able to hold out before trying to take over and fuck us silly?" Angela asked with a knowing look that spoke of the age old drawl _**MENNNNN**_!

"I'm not sure," Bones smiled in anticipation of finding out. "But think of the fun we'll have taking him to that brink!"

"I think Studly deserves a bit more rest," Angela said with a smile and a look at her best friend's body across from her on the other side of the table. "How about we have a little girl time before waking him up?"

Bones didn't even try and hide the arousal that the idea brought forth in her. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Angela rubbed her palm on the table in front of her. "Well, Booth had his dessert, and I had some, too, so how about you enjoying a bit of dessert?" she suggested with a wink.

"And I know just the kind of pie I want," Bones said as she jumped up and went to the kitchen, returning a moment later with some chocolate syrup and whip cream. "Well? I'm ready to make my dessert," she told Angela, a huskier tone to her voice now as the situation became more ingrained in her conscious mind.

Angela smiled as she got up on the table and laid back, pulling her legs back and spread wide, her ass at the edge of the table in front of Bren's chair. She was going to enjoy this a lot. Earlier Bren and her had been in a 69 and the woman sure knew how to eat pussy. Angela knew she was no slouch herself in that department, but Bren outshone any man or woman she'd ever been with. It had been amazing how erotic and sexy it had been watching Booth have his _**special **_pie earlier, and now she was going to experience what Bren had.

Bones let her eyes feast on the beautiful sight before her of her best friend, legs akimbo, in front of her. The almost ragged breathing causing Angela's pert breasts to rise and fall with a slight jiggle. The blood engorged lips of her pussy pouty and slick with arousal. The heady scent of the other woman's arousal filling her nostrils, and spiraling her own arousal even further. Leaning down, she took a long swipe of her tongue along Angela's slit, tasting the juices pooling there, and lashing her clit with three quick flicks of her tongue. Angela's light gasp and small spasm told her just how aroused Angela was. Licking her lips, she winked at Angela and carefully tipped the jar of warm chocolate sauce over her center, enjoying the sight of the thick, delicious confection run in rivulets through Angela's folds.

"Oh, God, that feels wonderful," Angela said as she closed her eyes when the warm chocolate ran all over her pussy, combining with her own juices.

Bones chuckled. "And that's only the beginning," she replied, her tone turning husky with lust. Her own body was responding, and she was eagerly awaiting the chance to enjoy her _**dessert**_. Taking the can of whip cream, she sprayed a line along the length of Angela's slit. If it wasn't enough, she could always add more later.

"Ooh, that warm and cold mixing is heaven, Bren!" Angela exhaled, trying to catch her breath as her senses began to explode bit by bit.

Without saying a word, Bones slowly began licking up the chocolate as it slid along where Angela's inner thighs met her labia. She held Angela's hips firmly, knowing herself how sensitive that area was, and the attempts by Angela to shift her hips, couple with the moans of pleasure, told her how much her friend was affected. The scent of Angela's feminine musk, along with the chocolate, was an arousing combination, and before she could gather her wits, she dove her face straight onto Angela's pussy, eagerly lapping up the chocolate and whip cream.

Angela's breath left her in a strong exhale as Bren started to lick her out with some serious enthusiasm. Moving her hands down to Bren's head, she let her fingers glide into the scientists hair and pulled her harder into her, almost forcing the woman's mouth to exactly where she wanted it. Most often Angela enjoyed a sensual session of oral sex, especially when it was another woman who was performing it on her, but she was too turned on to want slow and sensual. She wanted passionate, hard licks and sucks on her most intimate parts, and Bren was delivering. Angela was practically shifting her hot little pussy all over her best friends face as Bren continued devouring her pie. It was when she was almost ready to cum that she felt two slender fingers slide into her tight sheath, curling up and hitting her g-spot. That did it. Angela let loose with an ear splitting scream as she came explosively, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over her sensitive body.

Bones kept her mouth almost fused to Angela as she slowly finger fucked her and languidly licked all over her throbbing labia and inner tissues, helping to bring her friend down from such a hard cum. The chocolate was almost all devoured, along with the whip cream, so the natural flavor of Angela was the dominant one now, much to her delight. When the tremors subsided, she slid her fingers out of Angela, and raised her head, looking up at a heavily breathing Angela whose eyes were closed, her head back. When she had cum she had removed her hands from Bones' hair and they were now clenched at her side. Giving Angela one final lick, she smiled.

"Like that?" she asked, amused at the state of her friend. She loved the sight of the just pleasured woman, but it was also humorous how a person could go from being so taught with tension and pleasure at the point of climax, to being reduced to a wilted, boneless mass. Beautiful, but amusing.

"You are kidding, aren't you?" Angela asked, raising a weary head to look at her friend. Seeing the amused look, she chuckled.

"_You started without me_?" Booth's voice rang out from across the room.

Bones and Angela looked over at him, and ran their eyes over his naked body appreciatively. He was sporting a very impressive hard on, and had obviously spent a bit of time watching Bones going down on Angela.

"We decided you needed a bit more rest before we added you in for some more fun," Bones said calmly, licking her lips unconsciously at the sight of a naked and very aroused Booth.

"Yeah, you're going to need your strength for what we have in mind for you," Angela said with a husky laugh. Damn! Studly was _**HOT**_!

Booth felt Junior give a slight jump at what was said. "I'm all yours, Girls," he said with a wide grin.

_A/N: There will be another chapter soon. I have it mostly written and should be posting it in a few days. I hope that you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	11. Chapter 11

_Well, at long last here is another chapter to this one. I wanted something to add humor, as well as sexy play for the story, and I think this one fits the bill. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth couldn't believe it. It was absolutely ludicrous. More than that it was horribly embarrassing! Here he was with two of the hottest women in creation, naked and frolicking, and Junior was absolutely limp as a noodle! Twenty minutes before he had been standing tall and proud, ready for more threesome action after the totally HOT display of Bones going down on Angela, and now he couldn't even manage a half-salute!

"Fucking Sweets!" Booth cursed darkly as he looked down at Angela attempting to work her oral magic on an unenthusiastic Junior. He cranked his head to the side and took in the sight of a naked Bones, legs spread and using a vibrator on herself. Under ordinary circumstances he would be trying valiantly to stave off the guaranteed Vesuvius-like explosion! But now? Nothing. Nada. Zilch!

Bones tried hard not to laugh. She really did. Not that she found an unaroused Booth in their current circumstances funny, but his total laying of the blame on Sweets was funny in her opinion. She did manage to avoid laughing. Barely.

"It's not all Sweets' fault, Booth," she told him almost breathlessly as the vibrator brought her to the precipice of orgasm. She pulled back slightly to let the arousal subside slowly so that she could prolong the pleasure.

"He called, didn't he?" Booth asked, and then groaned. Hard or not, Angela sure had one talented set of lips and tongue! Her gentle, yet firm, hand on his balls was also a great touch!

"He did," Bones said as she teased him by slipping one slender finger inside of herself, slowly moving it in and out.

"Then he's to blame!" Booth practically whined.

_**Fifteen Minutes Before**_

_Booth sauntered into the bedroom, practically strutting as he imagined the further fun after the unexpected girl/girl display that he'd just been treated to. It was even hotter than the one earlier in the evening. Junior was standing full mast, eager to get back to work. He was getting more and more confident that he had put to rest _**any**_ nonsense that he was some sort of prude. He saw Bones pull out a vibrator and his eyes widened in interest. The idea of watching her use a toy on herself was a long held fantasy and now he was about to enjoy said fantasy in real life!_

"_How about I give that impressive gun of yours a nice slow blowjob, Studly, while you watch Bren have some fun with her vibrating friend?" Angela wickedly suggested from beside him, her voice low and husky, letting him know how aroused she was right then._

"_Sounds great," Booth said, his own voice low and full of husky arousal as he watched Bones sit down on a plush easy chair a few feet from the bed, her legs spread wide with one foot hooked over the arm rest and the other foot on the floor._

"_Thinking about how hot that sweet little pussy of hers looks and wanting to take the place of her vibrator?" Angela chuckled, enjoying the view herself._

"_Something like that," Booth admitted, finally turning his head to look down at an equally naked Angela._

_It was then that his cell phone, which was in his pants pocket on the floor beside the bed where they had taken their clothes earlier. He knew he had to answer in case it was work, but he was sorely tempted to ignore it. Bowing to the inevitable, though, he grabbed his pants and fished out the offending bit of technology._

"_Booth!" he said a bit abruptly, but he didn't care as Bones had just dipped the first inch of the vibrator inside of herself, while flicking on the vibrator causing her to moan deeply._

"_Agent Booth?" came the voice of a very drunk and depressed sounding Sweets._

_That did it! Junior did an immediate nosedive! Fuck!_

"_What is it, Sweets?" Booth grumbled. "I'm kind of in the middle of something important, here."_

"_Daisy broke up with me," Sweets whined. "I don't know what to do! I love her and need her! I'll die without her!"_

_Booth held out the phone and looked at it incredulously. Sweets was calling _**him**_ because the hyped up Energizer Bunny left him? Shit!_

"_Sweets!" Booth said firmly, but held in check the monumental ass chewing he wanted to dish out. "This is really not the time! Go home, sleep off the bender, and sometime tomorrow afternoon I will call and you can let it all out. Okay?"_

"_Okay," Sweets sniffled. "You're the best, Booth. A Prince among men. A genuine friend in a world of evil, conniving...-"_

_Booth snapped the phone shut on the running, drunken monologue of how awesome he was and looked down on a completely limp Junior._

"_I swear ladies this has _**never**_ happened before!" he swore with a vengeance. He didn't want _**any**_ kind of wonderings on their part, **especially** in Bones' mind._

_Bones and Angela chuckled. Men were so nervous about any kind of implications about their manhood! But they also knew that Booth was honest to a fault and if he said something so absolute, it was true. That put his masculine qualities in an even more impressive light in their lust addled minds right then._

"_Don't worry, Studly," Angela reached down and grasped Booth's flaccid cock. "We'll have him back to business in no time."_

_**The Present**_

Bones slid the vibrator from her pussy, a bit reluctantly as she was close to a much desired orgasm, but it was time to make Booth come alive. There was a lot more to the night left, and he was a necessary part of the action. Standing up, she sauntered over to him, enjoying the view of Angela laying on the bed in front of Booth sucking his cock slowly and with a great deal of skill. She was enjoying being able to admire the beautiful body of her friend, and if she was not so firmly committed to beginning a relationship with Booth she would seriously consider beginning a mutually satisfying sexual relationship with her. Climbing onto the bed, she was on her knees beside Booth. Leaning into him, her breasts pressing into his arm, she whispered in his ear.

"How would you like to see me fuck her with a strap on while she sucks your cock?" she asked. "Would you like that, Booth? Seeing a woman fuck another woman with a dildo? A long, thick dildo thrusting in and out of her tight pussy while she sucks your cock? Does that excite you? Should I get out my strap on and do it, Booth?"

"Oh, God! That would be great, Bones," he said haltingly as he felt Junior begin to twitch, showing a tiny bit of life.

He watched as she grinned wickedly and got off the bed, heading into her walk in closet. He could feel Angela's efforts beginning to take hold, and he breathed a sigh of relief that Sweets' phone call hadn't permanently damaged Junior. If that had happened then Sweets' would have been in the hospital come Monday instead of nursing a massive hangover. Just as he finished that thought his eyes widened as he saw Bones emerge from the closet sporting a strap on with a long, thick dildo sticking out. It was both an incredibly horrifying and intensely arousing sight. He gulped when he saw Bones get on the bed behind Angela, stroking the dildo, obviously with a bit of lube to get it ready, though he had a sneaking suspicion that Angela was more than ready for anything.

"Get on all fours, Angela," Bones ordered. "I'm giving Booth a show," she told her friend in a sexy purr.

Angela let Booth's hardening cock slip from between her lips and turned her head behind her, a wide smile coming to her lips. "Ooh," she moaned. "Are you going to fuck me from behind with that nice hard cock, Bren?"

"While you continue giving Booth a blowjob," Bones said firmly, still giving orders. She knew that Angela loved being lightly dominated, so she set this up with some well placed orders and directions. She winked at Booth, letting him know that it was alright, and that he should follow her lead. She held up a finger to her lips letting him know to let her do the talking. She reached down and let her fingers slide through Angela's pussy, making sure her friend was ready, though she had already known that wasn't an issue. Then she lined up the head of the dildo with Angela's entrance and pushed her hips forward while pulling Angela's hips back, the dildo sliding deep inside, a groan of pleasure escaping Angela's lips.

"You like that, Ange?" she asked as she began thrusting her hips forward and back, the movement familiar from past encounters with other women, yet odd given the fact that a woman sexually didn't normally make such specific movements. The symmetry of the female body, sexually, compared and contrasted with the male body, sexually, fascinated her no end. "You like being fucked from behind by a big, hard cock? Do you?" she demanded to know.

"Yes!" Angela panted, stroking Booth's cock firmly. "I love it! Harder, Bren! Fuck me harder while I suck off Booth!" she said as she lowered her head and began to resume the blowjob she had been giving Studly. She managed to twirl her hips a bit, adding to the pleasure of being fucked by Bren like this. No doubt about it, Bren was an excellent lover.

Booth was in Nirvana. There was no other way to describe it. The sight before him was incredible. Bones was thrusting back and forth, fucking Angela with the strap on, her breasts moving in a hypnotic sway and jiggle that had him on edge. As for Angela, well, that was something that went without saying. What guy wouldn't be enjoying a blowjob from such a beautiful woman who had such great oral talent. His own breathing was getting ragged, and he could feel his balls drawing up, a sure sign outside of the abdominal tenseness, that he was about to lose it. He literally didn't know where to direct his attention!

With her expert eye for kinesiology, Bones could tell that Booth was about to have a very powerful orgasm. She herself was about to have one as the strap-on had a textured inner surface which rubbed her blood engorged clit with every thrust of her hips. The tension in Angela's body was self-explanatory. As she felt her own orgasm about to hit her, her movements became more rapid and hard, as well as a bit jerky, no doubt adding to Angela's enjoyment. In one of the rare instances of her sexual experiences with threesomes, the three participants let loose with simultaneous orgasms.

Bones' grip on Angela's hips tightened, and she knew that she would be leaving minor bruises from it, and Angela's body shook from the force of her orgasm. Booth let loose a veritable roar while letting loose in Angela's mouth, who drank down everything he gave her. When the three tremor shaken bodies calmed down, they all laid down together, a girl on either side of Booth.

"I guess Sweets' didn't ruin the evening after all," Bones chuckled as she ran her hand down to Booth's semi-hard cock, appreciating that he was beginning to recover so quickly. Not that they would be getting to the next event so quickly, but she knew he would be ready.

"Yeah, he can live for another week, I guess," Booth allowed, still a bit ticked that the 12 year old had caused a problem to begin with.

"You can fuck me with that strap on anytime, Sweetie," Angela chuckled. "And as for you, Studly, all I can say is _**YUM!**_"

They all settled in for a short rest, but knew that the night was far from over.

_A/N: A bit of humor to go along with a hot scenes. I hope you enjoyed this long delayed update. Happy Holidays! Gregg._


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is where Bones decides to see where this is going between her and Booth, plus a bit of fun so as not to let the mood of the night wain. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth woke up with a startled gasp, but then realized that Bones had slipped from his arms and was nudging him slightly. He opened his eyes and saw her motion for him to come with her, but not wake Angela who was asleep on the other side of him. He nodded slightly and did as she wanted, smiling when he saw Angela roll and tuck the pillow he'd been using against her, breathing deeply and sighing. Yep. He still had it.

He didn't bother to put on any clothes as Bones was still gloriously nude, and he was enjoying the sight of her naked ass and legs just a bit too much to bother wasting time putting something on. When they came into the kitchen she pulled out a couple of bottles of cold water and handed him one, and then she pulled out some crackers and cheese, taking them to the dining room table.

"And now we actually use the table for what it was made for," Booth joked as he took a seat across from her.

Bones chuckled. "There was some _**eating**_ earlier," she teased, flicking her tongue rapidly for a brief second and enjoying the shocked look on his face.

"I like this side of you, Bones," he told her honestly as he took a healthy sip of water and then got a cracker and slice of cheese.

"Which side best?" she asked, taking him literally for fun and standing, giving him a full show as she turned fully around in a circle.

Booth laughed, his mind enjoying the display. "You know what I mean, Bones, but on the physical side, all of it," he replied.

Bones saw his eyes turn dark with lust, but mixed in was something she had been trying to quantify for years, and was fairly confident it was love. It was perfect for this conversation.

"I wanted to discuss something with you," she told him, taking a bite of cracker herself.

Booth got a guarded look on his face as he wondered what brought on the serious tone all of a sudden. This whole night was a dream come true, to be sure, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for the cool hand of reason to come crashing in on the fun just yet.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I told you earlier when we talked at the bar about helping Angela that I had planned the same thing for my night as she had," she stated.

"Uh, huh," Booth responded, keeping his tone normal. He didn't want her to know that the thought made him want to hurl as he had wanted her for himself for so damn long. He needed to see where she was going with this.

"Now that we've been together, though, I find myself wanting to be with you," she told him. She held up a hand to stop him from interrupting her. "To be honest, I've wanted that for a long time, Booth. I can be honest and say that over the last couple of years that we've both made mistakes and misread the feelings between us."

"With a little added interference from Sweets," Booth added a bit venomously.

"True," Bones agreed. "My question, though, is having seen this side of me, and having had a threesome with both me and Angela, are you willing to consider beginning a romantic relationship with me?"

Booth almost jumped up and sang Hallelujah at the top of his lungs. "Interested?" he asked. "I want nothing more, Bones. That's my dream fantasy!"

Bones frowned. "I thought having sex with two women was your ultimate fantasy," she questioned.

"I'm a guy, Bones, so that's my sex fantasy," he admitted. "My life fantasy, the one where I see my future being positive? It's having a romantic relationship with you. I've wanted it from almost the first time we met."

"That was lust, Booth," she reminded him. "You wanted in my pants, and almost succeeded."

"True, but I did mention fate, Bones," he reminded her right back.

"You did," she chuckled. "But can this work in spite of what we've been doing tonight?"

Booth kind of blushed at the thought of facing Angela in the aftermath of this, but would it impact his feelings for Bones? Hell no! He needed to reassure her of that.

"Definitely," he said firmly. Then he backtracked slightly. "You think so, too, right?" he asked almost fearfully.

"Yes," Bones told him. She let her foot slide forward and run her toes along the top of his foot. A flare of arousal shot through her with just that simple touch she'd initiated. She wanted him again. This time would be alone without Angela. She smiled at the sharp intake of breath from Booth that her touch brought forth. Standing, she gave him a sexy, sultry look as she rounded the end of the table and stood in between his legs once he'd scooted the chair out. Looking down she was pleased to find him hard and ready once more. His powers of recovery after all they'd been doing that night was impressive.

"Who's a prude now, Bones?" Booth smiled widely.

Bones smiled and leaned down, kissing him with some real passion and heat, letting her tongue explore a bit, enjoying his taste and scent. His whole aura was of sex and lust, the pheromones pouring off of him in waves. Stepping back, she closed his legs and then straddled them. Her legs were just long enough to do this, and she was going to give him a real seeing to. Sliding up a bit, she took him in hand and guided him into her, slowly impaling herself down his length. She shuddered with pleasure and she loved the way his eyes rolled back for a moment with his pleasure. The sheer pleasure of him filling her like this was indescribable. Leaning forward, she pressed her breasts against his chest, rocking her hips to produce some friction while using her inner muscles to clench and unclench around him. Kissing along his jaw, she began to talk to him in his ear, softly, but with a leering tone.

"You like this Booth?" she asked in a husky purr. "You like how my pussy feels squeezing your long hard cock as it fills and stretches me so good?"

"It's unbelievable," Booth managed to grind out, his teeth clenched to keep from shouting in ecstasy.

Bones raised a bit and sat back down, beginning a good motion for them both. "Can you feel my pussy gripping your shaft as I lift up?" she continued her litany of dirty talk. "God I've wanted to fuck you for so long," she continued. "But that damn line of yours kept getting in the way. There isn't anymore line, is there, Booth?" she demanded.

"It's gone forever," he promised her, a bead of sweat breaking out on his forehead. Her motions were slow and deliberate, but he was feeling like she was fucking him hard and fast and it was turning him on even more.

"Good," she told him. "I'm tired of waiting, and I didn't want to find other men to fuck so I could deal with my urges. I always pretended it was you when I was fucking those other men. You know that, don't you?" she panted, her arousal almost at a fever pitch.

"I do now," he groaned. If he could go back in time he would do so just before he made up that damn line and beat the shit out of himself.

"You have such a magnificent cock, Booth," she told him, her motions speeding up a bit. "So long and hard for me. So thick it stretches my tight little pussy so well. But you know there's one place you haven't fucked me yet."

Booth's eyes popped open when she said that. He almost came on the spot. He'd had anal sex for the first time ever a little while before with Angela in the shower. Now Bones was wanting it?

"I love a nice cock up my ass, Booth," she told him, panting at her exertions. "But I don't let many men do so as I don't trust many men that much. I haven't had anal sex since before I met you, Booth, and I've missed it. The feel, the pleasure/pain mix that is so incredible. You want to do that with me, Booth? Do you want to stick your long, thick cock in my ass and fuck me?"

"Hell Yes!" he strangled out and then he exploded deep inside of her with no warning, her walls milking him as he panted to catch his breath. "Oh God, that was unbelievable!"

Bones was kissing him along his jaw and captured his mouth with hers, teasing his lips and nipping his lower one.

"When it's just you and me we'll have to do what we just talked about," she told him. She leaned forward again. "That's how much I trust you, Booth, and why I think this will work for us."

Booth gulped and made a promise to himself that he would never do anything to abuse that trust. He simply nodded. He groaned as she stood up from him, and he slipped out from inside her.

"Let's go get cleaned up and wake up Angela for some more fun," she told him. She kissed him lightly. "This night is for her, but I wanted a little bit of time with you for myself."

Booth followed her to the bedroom and while he was doing so he sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Man Upstairs for giving him the desire to call Bones and ask her out for a drink that night. Otherwise he would be finding out about Bones being on the prowl and doing all this with some other loser. It seemed that life was going to be a whole lot better.

_A/N: Well, there's a new chapter. Some seriousness, some naughtiness and dirty talk, but also some positive movement forward for our beloved Booth and Bones. I hope you all enjoyed this one. I hope to have one more chapter posted by New Years. Happy Holidays. Gregg._


	13. Chapter 13

_Well, here's a new update to this one. It slows the action a bit, but has some fun with the characters, too. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth enjoyed his shower with Bones. She spent the time slowly taking a hands on inventory of his form, and wasn't _**that**_ an experience to remember! What she was able to do with her hands should be illegal in his opinion. But that wasn't all. She expected the same kind of consideration in return and he had spent an equally thorough amount of time memorizing by touch her entire body. Not that he minded. No, he was more than happy to have his hands on her body any time he could. It was still a mind boggling night in his opinion, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Let's go see if Angela is ready for some more fun," Bones said with a sultry smile. She was in the afterglow of a couple of small, but very welcome, orgasms at his hands and was now ready for some more fun.

The two of them went back into the bedroom and saw Angela just beginning to wake up. Booth took in the sight of a naked Angela and not for the first time wondered what the Hell was wrong with Hodgins. He knew it wasn't all the man's fault, but Hodgins could make some real effort to get his relationship back with the beautiful artist. The woman could grace the pages of any men's magazine in the world, and as a person she was aces in his mind. Bones, though, was his perfect woman, but it didn't stop him from appreciating the qualities of other beautiful women. Look, but definitely don't touch. At least after this night.

Angela knew right away that her two friends had been up to some fun, and the thought aroused her right away. An idea occurred to her and she smiled.

"I've got an idea," she told them.

Bones smiled. "Oh?" she asked.

"How about preserving this night for posterity?" Angela suggested.

"Video?" Bones asked, a bit startled. She'd never let herself be photographed or videotaped during an encounter before, but she had to admit the idea appealed to her.

"Hold the phone, girls," Booth protested. He could see his career go down in flames if any such tape got out, however inadvertently. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"Actually, I was thinking three different mediums, one of us being the artist, while the other two are the performers," Angela explained.

"What mediums?" Bones asked.

Booth noticed that the girls were ignoring his protest, so he decided to listen, knowing that if he really put his foot down that they would listen.

"I could do a sketch of you and Booth having some fun, you could quickly write a narrative of me and Studly here, and then our favorite FBI Agent could take pictures of you and me having a bit of girl time," Angela suggested. She liked the idea of her and Studly having a slow, sensual time while Bren wrote a narrative of it. She could see it being some serious masturbation fodder in the future.

"I like that idea," Bones replied, looking at Booth with a very hungry, lusty expression.

"I'm still not so sure about this," Booth told them.

"We could always call Sweets over to take your place since he's obviously not getting any tonight," Angela suggested, sharing an amused look with Bren.

Booth grimaced as Junior did his immediate nosedive at the mention of Sweets. Damn! "Hell No!" he said vehemently. "Sweets can find his own fun! How about this. When you do those drawings you change our faces a bit so we aren't recognizable? I'm serious, Ange. If these got out somehow I'd be out of a job."

Both of the women noticed how rapidly Booth deflated at the mere mention of Sweets and they chuckled. Either Booth was that intimidated sexually, or he really disliked the mention of Sweets in some contexts.

"That won't be a problem, Stud," Angela told him as she went over and grasped the wilted appendage, giving it some attention, loving how it immediately began to come to life, unlike the difficulty the last time. Once more she was impressed at Booth's size and couldn't wait for another shot at having this cock inside of her again. "So how about you and Bren pose for me first? It'll really get me worked up for when we go at it," she told him.

"No problem," he assured her, and he noted the lust filled deepening of Bones' eye color. He also noted that her nipples were incredibly erect and tight. He made a mental note to make sure and see if he could cause that kind of visible reaction during a case when she was fully clothed. A flustered Bones may just be an interesting sight. Of course he'd make sure she wasn't aware he was doing it on purpose as having his ass kicked in front of the tech teams would not do his image any good at all.

"Alright, I want to do two sketches of you guys," Angela said, a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Two?" Booth questioned, not sure he was willing to do _**two**_ poses, as he wasn't even sure about the one he'd agreed to do.

"Uh, huh," Angela smiled. "First, I wanna sketch Bren giving you a hand job, worshiping that awesome cock of yours."

Booth blushed to the roots of his hair at the sultry compliment. Bones, though, looked eager as hell.

"I can definitely do that," Bones said firmly, an eager smile on her face. "And the second pose?" she asked.

"You giving Booth a lap dance like a sexy stripper," Angela told them, her delight even more pronounced. "There's just something about watching a hot guy with a sexy, naked girl gyrating on his lap that _**really**_ turns me on."

"How do you want us?" Bones asked.

Angela had Booth sitting on one of the two easy chairs, slumped down, his ass near the edge with his legs spread while she had Bren on her knees leaning to his left inner thigh, her head about six or seven inches from Booth's cock.

"Okay, Bren, have some fun with our favorite toy there," Angela teased as she got a sketch pad and began to rough out the image in her head. She had done many nude sketches and paintings before, both with single models as well as something similar to this, so this wasn't new, but the fact that this was of two of the hottest people she had ever seen made it all the more stimulating.

Bones smiled wickedly at the verbal intimation that Booth's cock was their new toy. In her opinion he was more impressive than any of the dildos, vibrators, or any of the other sex toys she had. Some of them may be larger than him, but the fact that he was real, and so incredibly masculinely beautiful made all the difference. Inhaling his musky scent she moved her hands up to him, her eyes blatantly focused on him as she grasped his warm length. One hand she cupped his balls with, massaging them slowly and softly.

Booth couldn't believe he was doing this as he watched Angela grin in his direction as she began working on the sketch pad. But his distraction was only momentary as he felt Bones begin to work her magic on him. He almost closed his eyes and lolled his head back, but instead looked down at Bones and smiled at the rapt expression on her face. She was a master at manipulating his body!

Angela rapidly worked on the sketch, mentally encouraging Bren on as her friend enjoyed stroking and feeling that impressive package of Booth's. This was more sensual, though, so the dirty talk and expressions she was so tempted to let loose she kept in her mind alone. Besides, she would get her own chance soon. It would be interesting to read the narrative that Bren would come up with. Now that the sketch had the rough outlines she began filling in the details.

Bones couldn't resist the temptation. As she let her hand glide up and down Booth's length, she let her tongue get a little taste here and there, a lick on his balls, a swipe along his length following her hand. It all added to her own pleasure at the experience, and she knew full well that it was adding to his. Her fascination with the human body had allowed her to learn a wide variety of techniques for almost any sexual activity, and she worked on varying the stroke and firmness of her hand on him. Using one finger of the hand massaging his balls, she let it move behind his sac and massage his perineum, giving his prostate a nudge to add to his pleasure. The deep moan he let out told her she was doing well.

"Don't make him cum, Bren," Angela warned her friend. "We want to save some for the lap dance and then when I get a crack at him." She loved the groan of frustration that Booth let loose. "Sorry, Studly, but we need you in fine form for this stuff."

"You just want to have his orgasm for yourself to enjoy," Bones teased Angela as she gave the head of Booth's cock a teasing lick.

"Greedy little minx," Booth gave a bit, too. He wasn't above a bit of good natured teasing in the bedroom.

"Can you blame me with what's on offer tonight?" Angela chuckled. "Studly's awesome cock and that sweet little pussy of yours, Bren? Who wouldn't be greedy?" She put a few finishing touches on the sketch and then turned the page. "Alright you, too. It's time to see how great a lap dancer Bren is. Ready, Stud Muffin?"

"Hell yes!" Booth said enthusiastically. A lap dance from Bones? Who wouldn't be ready, willing, and able?

Bones chuckled as she stood up. She went over and got an armless chair, bringing it over to Booth. "Sit in this one," she ordered, loving the sight of him as he stood up and switched to the other chair. She licked her lips at the sight of his straining erection, a bead of pre-cum on the tip. Leaning down she let her tongue swipe away that tasty drop, winking at him as she straightened up. "Now the best thing about this lap dance, Booth," she told him as she straddled him, pressing her pussy along his length and grinding, letting her clit get some needed stimulation, "is that touching is most definitely allowed." She leaned forward, letting her breasts press against his chest, loving the feel of it. "And _**encouraged**_," she purred. She chuckled when she felt both of his strong hands on her ass, gently kneading the firm, but pliant flesh. She moaned in pleasure. She twirled her hips in appreciation, pressing herself firmer against his hard length, a rush of moisture escaping from her and lubricating him, allowing her to glide along his length with even more pleasure.

Booth couldn't believe what was happening. Bones was incredible. Her soft, yet firm, body was moving all over him, with her groin and ass firmly against his lap. It was like the most awesome dream come true. His hands also got to wander, and he loved it when she would take his hands and firmly press them where she wanted them, moaning at him when she did. He had to fight the urge to explode every second, but he was managing to hang on.

For her part, Angela was enjoying the show. It was like being in a strip club watching the action and wanting nothing more than to trade places with the other customer. The idea of enjoying a lap dance from either of her friends had her hot and wet. She was determined to enjoy such a treat before the night was over. The look on Booth's face when Bren turned and faced away, lowering her ass over his cock and then arching back, placing his hands on her tits was priceless. Angela groaned in frustration as she rapidly worked on the sketch. She cursed herself for deciding to do two sketches instead of just one. She could be enjoying a fantastic round of hard pounding sex with Booth instead of just watching him with her best friend. Finally she finished the sketch and smiled. Perfect.

"Okay you two," she said as she stood up, setting the pad aside. "It's my turn to have another go with that hot gun of your, Studly. Now you get to sit back and pant in envy like I just did, Bren."

Bones slowly got up from Booth's lap, giving Angela a mock pout of disappointment. "I guess I can let you have some more fun for a while," she told Angela, and then laughed. "And then we can have some fun of our own while Booth watches."

"Definitely," Angela winked at her as she passed her on her way over to Booth. "Ready for me, Big Guy?" she leered.

"Oh, yeah," he told her as he stood up. He noticed Bones smiling as she got her laptop in front of her, ready to write a narrative. "Now it's my turn to have some fun!"

"You didn't like your lap dance and hand job?" Angela teased.

"Loved it, but it was torture, too," Booth replied, moving his hand up to Angela's left breast. "Now I can play, too."

"Make her feel good, Booth," Bones told him as she watched her friends begin. She began to type away on her laptop. This was going to be interesting.

_A/N: I decided each medium deserved a chapter, so this is the first one. I hope you enjoyed it. Another update will be ready soon. Gregg._


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for the wonderful response to the last posting on this story. It's been fun writing it, and I'm hoping to continue it for a few more chapters yet. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Gregg._

_Note: Bones' written descriptions in italics._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones smiled as she considered how to write this one. The options were all fun. She could write it from the standpoint of one of the participants, or she cold write it as a direct observer. Or she could even write it as a pure narrative. Then how should she approach it? As a sensual, erotic narrative or a naughty, dirty talk filled expose? She decided on a blended approach as to the tone, and a direct observer for the point of view.

...

_It's difficult to believe how incredibly sexy Angela is walking naked over to Booth who is standing there, his long, thick cock fully erect and ready for whatever may come. That pun was most certainly intended. Angela's body, with her caramel colored skin, is a sight to behold. Her ass is almost the perfect female shape, and I can see why both men and women are attracted to her from that side alone._

_She makes her way over to him, letting her left hand glide down his symmetrical chest and abdomen right to his cock which she grasps and begins stroking in strong, slow strokes._

"_Are you ready to give me a good time, Big Guy?" she asks him, a tilt to her head as she gives him a leering gaze._

"_Definitely," Booth answered her, his half charm smile in place. I'm still the only one who gets the full charm smile._

"_So what's it gonna be?" Angela teased. "Should I start off by sucking on this nice big weapon of yours? Or how about you give my pussy some needed attention with that talented tongue of yours? But then again we could get right to it and you can slam that salami right in me and fuck me till I scream."_

_The look on Booth's face is priceless as he's given some very tempting options to consider. While he does, though, he lets his own hand reach down behind her and cup her ass, giving her a good feel and letting his long, sensual fingers dip into the cleft between her cheeks, teasing her._

"_Ooh," she said as she visibly shivered in excitement..._

Angela shivered again as she felt his finger teasing her tightest opening. Having already experienced him in the shower like that, she knew how good he was. Perhaps she could get that once more, but given how hot he was now and likely close to losing it, she had a feeling he wouldn't last long enough to give her that pleasurable experience this round.

"Thinking of the shower, Booth?" she said in a sultry tone, looking up at him with lust filled eyes. "Thinking of when Bren told you to fuck my ass and then you did? How was it, Stud? Did you enjoy taking me like that? Giving me that much pleasure? And then pulling out and shooting that hot load all over my ass?"

She spiced up the language to keep him flustered and into this whole moment. She herself was so hot and wet from watching Bren and him while she sketched them that she wanted him really worked up. Sliding down to her knees and slipped the head of his cock in her mouth and began a slow, languid blowjob. Not enough to make him cum, but enough to slow him down while at the same time keeping him excited. His self control was amazing in her opinion, but she knew it couldn't be perfect. No guy was _**that**_ good. It had to be his sniper training.

"Let me handle this, Big Guy," she told him when she felt him grasp her hair, knowing he was faltering. "I _**know**_ what I'm doing," she chuckled and then took him back in her mouth deeply.

Booth felt like he was in equal parts Heaven and Hell. Staving off the explosion was taxing him severely, but the experience was so totally awesome with both women that he was using every ounce of control he could muster from any source he could latch onto. Naming Saints, mentally saying the Rosary, using the breathing techniques from his sniper training. Anything that would give him a small measure of control. So far it was working, and he was enjoying the sinful blowjob that he was the lucky recipient of. Angela's dirty talk, though, was keeping him amped up a bit, and it was wearing him down slightly. Looking over at Bones he saw a gleam in her eyes and knew she was enjoying the view. The rapid tapping away at her laptop was also a dead giveaway.

…

_Finally when he couldn't stand it anymore Booth pulled Angela up from where she was sucking his cock with such expert skill. He bent down and kissed her passionately, all the while his hands were running over her body which was flushed with her own arousal._

"_My turn," he told her firmly, knowing she enjoys being dominated just a bit with the right person._

_He moved her to the bed and laid her out, spreading her legs wide, and opening her bare, wet pussy to our gaze. The glistening pink tissues were a beautiful sight, and he took a moment to enjoy the view before bowing his head and running his tongue from the bottom of her slit up to her clit which he took on his mouth and suckled on the sensitive cluster of nerves. The quivering shudder and moan that erupted from Angela's mouth is evidence of how wonderful Booth's tongue feels on a wet and ready pussy._

"_Damn it just _**FUCK**_ me!" Angela practically shouted as he gave her soft tissues one more teasing swipe of his tongue. _

_Is it selfish to be insanely jealous of her right now? I can feel my pussy swelling and getting so wet with my own juices and want nothing more than for him to lavish me with that same kind of attention. Every twitch and shudder of her body as he gives her such pleasure makes me ache for it, too. I love it when a man or woman goes down on me, massaging the glistening pink flesh of my pussy with their tongue. Booth has proven himself to be better at it than any man I've ever been with, and most women. I know exactly what Angela is feeling right now and I want to be her. Illogical, but real._

"_You ready, Ange?" Booth asks her as he stands and looks down at her, her legs still spread wide. "You ready for me? Is that pussy of your ready for a nice hard cock?"_

_I will never call Booth a prude again if he is capable of such delicious dirty talk._

"_More than ready," Angela tells him, pushing her hips up at him in encouragement._

"_Get on your hands and knees," Booth directs her._

…

Angela about came right then and there when Booth ordered her onto all fours. She instantly moved up on the bed and rolled, pulling herself up on her knees and elbows. She waved her bare ass back at Booth.

"That what you want, Booth?" she goaded. "My ass staring back at you with my hot pussy on display waiting for you to fuck me?"

She moaned when she felt him run the head of his cock along her moist slit, teasing her opening and her clit as he did so. If she was able she would throw him down on his back and impale herself on him hard and fuck his brains out. But this was mutual, and he'd been teased quite a bit, so she was letting him direct this one. Besides, she was sure that Bren's narrative was going to be spectacular with the way they were proceeding. Without warning she felt a sudden penetration as Booth slammed his cock deep inside of her and she screamed in total ecstasy at how good it felt to be filled like that.

"That what you want, Ange?" Booth said as he began to fuck her with deep, long strokes picking up his pace as he did so. "Deep and hard with no warning?"

"Oh, God yes!" she wailed, barely holding on as she tried to stay balanced as he pounded into her from behind. She shuddered and pushed back when she felt him place his thumb against her rear entrance. She was frustrated that he wouldn't press his thumb into her, but she had to admit that the teasing of her puckered hole mixed with the deep penetration of her pussy felt incredible. She almost lost it again when he removed his hand and pulled her head back a bit by her hair while holding onto her hip with his other hand. He really began to pound in and out of her. She shook as she had an orgasm, but he didn't let up.

…

_Damn keyboard! Angela just had an orgasm, and a damn good one by the looks of it as Booth fucks her from behind nice and hard! I want to bring myself off, but I'm trapped using my hands typing this out. Booth looks like an Adonis as his ass moves back and forth as he plunges into and out of Angela's pussy. Her moans and squeals of delight are seriously turning me on, and I intend on enjoying some of that _**GIRL TIME**_ she mentioned when it's Booth's turn to preserve some of the action._

_Booth's expert use of his body to bring Angela the maximum of pleasure is enticing and I can hear the slapping of his body against her ass as he fucks her. Such an invigorating sound as it tells me how hard and good he's fucking her tight little pussy. _

_The sight of Angela getting fucked doggy style is beautiful in itself. Her breasts swaying back and forth from the slamming of Booth against her from behind draws my attention and I see that her tight, erect nipples are rubbing against the sheets, adding to her pleasure. I think of all the times that's been me having those sensations and once more I'm jealous. But soon it will be me again enjoying this._

_Booth is beginning to move erratically and that is telling me he's about to cum. I interrupt for the only time in this heady experience, knowing that their both safe and Angela would like this._

"_Cum inside of her, Booth," I urge. "Let her feel it like I did."_

…

Booth looked down at Angela who was now looking up at him over her shoulder, a very naughty, sexy look on her face. He was on the last thread of whatever control he had so he had to know. Bones' direction had almost been the end of him right then.

"You want that?" he asked, making damn sure this was alright.

"Do it!" she told him, panting as she looked up at him. "I wanna feel it! Cum inside of me!"

Booth sped up and within a couple of deep strokes he felt it coming on. He slammed his hips forward as hard as he could and exploded deep inside of her.

"Yes!" Angela said as she felt his hot load flooding her pussy, the hot fluid soothing her tingling tissues, highly sensitized from her orgasms and the hard fucking he'd given her. "God that feels so good!"

…

_Booth was still as his cum filled Angela, his hips slammed tight with her ass holding him deep inside of her. She shook with her own orgasm, and her shouts of how good he felt was enough to make anyone want to experience that in her place. I watch as Booth slowly fucked her in the aftermath, bringing her down slowly as his cock also began to soften. Finally Angela slumped forward and Booth slumped over her back, dead tired, but well sated both of them. He rolled to the side and ran his hand along her back up and down, allowing them to revel in the afterglow. A spectacular sexual encounter, but now it's my turn to cum so this narrative is now at an end._

Bones saved the document and then placed her laptop to the side as she spread her legs and moved her fingers down to her sodden pussy. With expert skill she manipulated her folds and clit until she had a powerful orgasm not one minute later. Her scream of ecstasy brought knowing smiles from Booth and Angela, and she smiled back as she slumped in her chair.

"Feel better, Bren?" Angela asked, chuckling at the sight of her best friend having just given herself an orgasm after the show she and Booth had just put on.

"Much, but not nearly done yet," Bones said, a lusty look on her face she she focused her gaze on Angela, noticing Booth, but focusing on Angela as it was their turn next. "Have a shower and rest up a bit then we can have our fun while Booth gets to play photographer."

The two women laughed at Booth's groan, knowing he was thinking of the thrill, yet frustration he would be experiencing soon.

_A/N: Well? Any good? A bit raunchier than I usually write, but I think it captures what would be going through Angela, and to a degree all of them, at that point after the lap dancing in the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for the reviews and great responses to the last chapter I posted. It's been fun writing this story, and your appreciation has meant a great deal. Now here's Booth's moment to preserve an aspect of the night, and Bones gets her _**Girl Time**_ she was wanting in order to slake some of her tensions built up during this round. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

About half an hour later everyone was rested from the previous activities. All three were still very much turned on and into the whole scene, but it was relaxed now and not so frantic as it was just a short time previously. They were sitting back on the bed having a short snack after Angela had cleaned up from her round with Booth, and all were thinking of the coming attraction. Booth looked at the clock and chuckled.

"It's almost three in the morning and I'm not even tired," he remarked.

"Well neither are we, Stud," Angela said, her gaze falling to his flaccid, but still very impressive cock. She sighed. Now _**that**_ was a thing of beauty!

"We are overloading on endorphins and adrenaline," Bones remarked, taking a sip of her wine. "When it wears off we will be quite fatigued."

"But it sure is worth it," Angela grinned appreciatively at her two friends.

"I'll say," Booth smiled a big shit eating grin. This was the ultimate fantasy night come true and it wasn't even over with! It was going to be very interesting to see how Bones topped this when it was one on one in their new relationship.

"_**Men**_," Angela and Bones said at the same time, and then they broke up into laughter.

"Give a guy two hot women to have fun with and he acts like he's never had some pussy before, he gets so excited," Angela commented a little naughtily, her eyes twinkling as she looked over at Booth.

"You can never have too much of a good thing," Booth defended the male gender.

"Pussy or sex?" Bones asked, getting into the banter.

"Both," Booth and Angela said together and then they broke into mutual laughter. Bones joined them in the amusement.

"Speaking of pussy, I believe you promised me some very high quality _**Girl Time**_," Bones said with her own lusty look over at Angela.

Angela's eyes flashed in arousal. Earlier in the night when she'd had some fun with Bren it had been spectacular, and now she was eager for more. Not for the first time she thought that she was lucky to be bisexual as she got the best of both worlds. She preferred men more than women, but her enjoyment of being with another woman wasn't any less than if she were with a man in an encounter. Bren leaned much more towards men than she did, but Angela was damn glad that Bren enjoyed women on occasion.

"So I did," she replied. "And part of that was that Studly here gets to photograph our Girl Time. Let me go get my bag. I have an excellent digital camera we can use."

"How are you doing?" Bones asked Booth, looking at her best friend/boyfriend.

"Great, Bones," he smiled at her.

"I think we both needed this," Bones told him.

"I never thought I would say this about a threesome, but yeah, we did need this," he agreed. He could hear Angela still rooting around in her bag getting her camera. "In a way I'll be sorry to see it end in the morning."

Bones looked at him to see if he was joking or not. He didn't seem to be. "Well, we could let it be for the weekend," she offered. "I don't have any plans, and I really think Angela needs to let out a lot of what's been bothering her lately."

"Celibacy?" Booth asked.

"No," Bones told him. "This connection. Yes it's sexy and passionate, but look at how comfortable we are, and how relaxed she is. Would it be so bad to let this continue through the weekend before ending it and it's just you and me?"

"No, it wouldn't be so bad," Booth admitted. "And I'm not saying that because it gets me two more days and night with two incredibly beautiful women. Just the three of us talking like we have in between rounds is pretty nice, too, Bones. I'm enjoying it."

"Are you sure it isn't simply the fact that you have two hot pussies to play with?" Bones teased. She let her mind wander a moment to the fact that soon she would be enjoying Angela's body and she licked her lips unconsciously, and when she saw Booth's cock jump at that coupled with her comment she laughed. "Now whose mind is in the gutter?" she asked.

"Well, I am a guy, Bones," he defended. "What sane guy doesn't enjoy the sight of two beautiful women cavorting together in their birthday suits?"

"Got it!" Angela said as she walked into the bedroom, still naked and holding a very nice digital camera. "Now be careful with this one Studly. It costs about a month's salary for you."

Booth looked at the camera and gulped. "Maybe I can just use my phone and snap some quick shots," he said, not reaching out the take the camera.

"Come on," she said handing him the camera. "It's user friendly, and I would never ask you to replace it if something happens to it. I just want very high definition pictures of this. I'm going to make each of us a small album of it from the pictures. Just like I'm going to make each of us a copy of my sketches."

"And I'll print us each out a copy of my narrative," Bones offered up.

Booth looked the camera over and saw that it was very user friendly like she said, and he stood up off the bed.

"Okay, I think I can do this," he told them. "Now just be natural and go with it and I'll take pictures of it all."

"Anything in particular you really want to see us do to each other?" Angela asked, a wicked grin on her face as she looked over at him, giving his body a quick, but thorough perusal. She was making sure to remember every delicious masculine detail. She was sure that the memories of this night would have her fantasies while she masturbates fueled for years to come.

Booth almost whimpered at such a question. There were so many things he could say in answer to that, but he decided to be generous. "Just do what comes naturally," he told them again, smiling when Bones set her and Angela's wine glasses on the bedside table. He raised the camera and took his first picture of the two women. They were facing one another giving the other a sultry, expectant look. It was a very arousing sight.

"Ready to give Booth a really good show?" Bones asked Angela, her voice husky and deep.

"Let's give him something he'll never forget," Angela replied, her own voice filled with lust. She reached out and pulled Bren closer by the back of her head, kissing her friend and letting her tongue explore Bren's mouth. She could hear the camera snapping pictures, but she decided to ignore it and just enjoy what was happening.

Bones pressed Angela down on the bed without breaking the kiss, enjoying the soft feel of another woman. She preferred men, sexually, but there was something about the soft, intimate element of being with another woman that was also appealing and something she had engaged in on occasion. Angela was an exceptional sexual partner, and Bones had enjoyed this night with her. She licked, nipped, and kissed along Angela's jaw until she was blowing warm puffs of air on hr friends ear, giving a nip to Angela's ear lobe.

"Relax and enjoy," she whispered huskily. Her breasts were pressed against Angela's, and their hips were gently pressing together in a slow undulating motion. "I want to explore your body," she continued, beginning to work her way down Angela's neck.

Angela's breathing began to get slightly heavy and ragged as Bren work her magic on her. The teasing nips, soft licks, and sensual kisses were producing a sensory overload in her upper body. She moaned in appreciation as Bren got to her breasts and massaged them with her hands. Firm, then soft, then firm again. Her nipples were painfully tight and erect, and she could feel her pussy becoming very wet again as she thought of what Bren would soon be doing. She looked over at Booth who was taking pictures and she smiled a lusty smile.

"Enjoying the show, Booth?" she asked teasingly. "Bren sure knows how to play with a woman's tits, Studly. God I'm getting so wet right now."

Booth felt Junior stirring at the playful words coming from Angela. He could see Bones' smile knowingly as she continued working over Angela's boobs. He moved around and took a couple of shots from behind Bones and almost whimpered as he saw the lips of her pussy glistening, her hips moving in slow circles as she ground her mound against Angela's thigh. He could compare it to some of the really raunchy girl on girl porno pictures he'd seen before, but this somehow was much more intimate and sensual, not raunchy. Maybe because it was two women he knew and cared about? Whatever the reason, this was one show he could say was actually beautiful as well as _**HOT AS HELL**_.

Bones suckled on Angela's nipples, bringing them into her mouth, teasing them with her teeth, and then lashing them rapidly with her tongue all the while keeping up the suction. She could faintly hear Angela pant and squeal a bit, as well as squirm almost uncontrollably. But the other woman's breasts weren't what she wanted to enjoy. Taking her mouth off of the pert breasts, she very slowly made her way down Angela's abdomen, breathing in the scent of her friend's arousal that was now becoming very evident. Then she was directly between Angela's legs and gazing upon the bare pussy, her lips glistening with her arousal. Licking her lips once, she lowered her head and ran her tongue along the length of the slit, flicking Angela's clit before running her tongue back down into the soft folds. The taste and scent were very arousing, and she settled in to spend some time eating out her friend, Angela's legs on either of her shoulders.

Angela roughly squeezed her breasts as Bren began running her tongue and lips all over her pussy, the feelings spiraling all through her body. Her juices were really flowing now. Moving her hands down, she ran her fingers through Bren's hair and then clenched, grabbing the hair in a tight, but not controlling grip, holding her friend's head right where she wanted it. She almost lost it when Bren, in a teasing moment, bit down on her clit lightly, while slipping a finger into her, sliding the digit in and out slowly, giving her a small bit of friction, but only enough to nudge her arousal. It was torture, but felt so damn good!

Bones loved the bit of pleasure/pain that Angela provided by grasping her hair and holding her head in place between her legs. She added a second finger and curled them just a bit, finding Angela's g-spot. The sudden jump in Angela's hips and tightening of the hold on her hair told her that her friend was enjoying this a lot. She didn't pay any attention to Booth, who she knew was taking picture after picture. Not even Booth's more _**modest**_ (not prudish) side could resist taking many photos of this. Wanting to be not just a giver of pleasure, though, she shifted, giving non-verbal cues to Angela and then turned her body around and placed herself on top of Angela in a 69, lowering her own pussy down on the artists face and sighed as she felt Angela's tongue run the length of her.

Booth was definitely enjoying this as he snapped more pictures. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks for modern technology in the form of memory cards as he knew that this camera had more than enough memory to allow for as many pictures as he wanted. The sight of Bones shifting around on top of Angela was awesome as she didn't for a second lose her oral focus on Angela at all. Now he could hear both women moaning and mewling in pleasure.

Angela had been surprised, but delighted when she felt Bren move and then the sight of that tasty looking pussy descending down to her waiting mouth. Now she was eagerly eating out her friend and enjoying every taste, texture, smell, and sound it was producing. Her own body was enjoying Bren's continuing attention and she was feeling a powerful orgasm coming on. She pulled back her head and let her fingertips glide through the moist folds in front of her, feeling the moisture there and spreading it about before diving back in for some more. She let her tongue slide inside and loved the feeling of Bren's inner muscles tightening around her tongue. Reaching for something she had grabbed when she got the camera, she brought a small vibrator to Bren's clit and turned it on. The reaction was immediate and Bren's hips bucked and she had to hold them firmly in place as she kept on with using the vibrator on the scientist.

Bones almost came explosively when she felt that vibrator come to life against her sensitive clit. She had to bite her lip for a second to keep from screaming in pleasure. She could make this a lot more creative, but now that she and Booth had decided to make this a weekend threesome, which she was sure that Angela would agree to, she was now going to just get Angela to orgasm so she could then have a nice one of her own. She sucked in her friends clit and bit and lashed it with her tongue, all the while making sure to use maximum suction, enhancing the feel of what she was doing. She felt Angela tense and knew that she was about to orgasm. She quickly thrust three fingers in Angela's pussy and rapidly finger fucked her. That, combined with the attention on her clit, brought Angela to an explosive orgasm, screaming her name. When the tremors subsided Bones didn't even wait and pressed herself down on Angela's waiting mouth, swiveling and bucking her hips in tune with the tongue, fingers, and vibrator being used on her. It didn't take long before she felt that familiar tightening of her abdomen and the fluttering of her inner walls. Before she knew it she felt her own orgasm hit her and she also let loose a loud scream, nothing coherent, but still a scream of deep pleasure.

The two women slowly untangled themselves and pressed against one another, kissing each other and enjoying using their tongues to clean the remnants of their orgasms from each other's chins and cheeks. They finally finished with a deep, soulful kiss, letting it linger, and then they looked over at Booth who was standing there, his cock hard as stone and his jaw about on the floor, the camera now forgotten in his hands.

"Enjoy the show, Booth?" Bones asked, a sexy, knowing smile on her face.

The girls laughed as they saw him mutely nod, still in shock with the show and the ending.

_A/N: Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I wanted to write it with a specific beginning, and it took a while. Booth and Bones will be offering the weekend to Angela in the next chapter, and I think we all know what her reaction will be. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	16. Chapter 16

_I hope everyone enjoyed the three chapter arc on the preservation of the night. The story will continue on as their time together has been extended through the weekend, though Angela doesn't know that yet. This chapter will rectify that and set the tone for the rest of the weekend. It's a slower chapter and more serious as it is mainly conversation. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth slowly woke up, a bit startled to feel the bodies of two naked women pressed in on either side of him. Then the night came back to him and he grinned. _Oh, yeah_. Now _**that**_ was a definite night to remember. Bones had suggested inviting Angela to join them in a threesome when they found Angela on the prowl looking to break her celibacy. Booth was okay with it, as Bones had admitted that if he hadn't called her, then she would have been doing the same as Angela. Booth could readily admit that this outcome was much preferable to finding out Bones had a new boy toy to play with for a couple of weeks to relieve some pent up urges. Now he had a dream come true weekend and a girlfriend out of his one call to Bones. How could a guy get so lucky?

"Booth?" the sleepy voice of Bones said from her place on his left shoulder.

"Just woke up, Bones," he told her. "How about I make us some breakfast?"

"Okay," she told him. She opened her eyes. "Good morning. Have a good night?" she asked, her mouth curled into a knowing smile and her eyes twinkling.

"The best," he told her.

"Wait until it's just you and me," she told him running her hand up his chest enjoying the feel of his body.

"Breakfast will be ready in about half an hour," he told her as he pried himself loose, smiling at the fact that Angela, though staying asleep, was like an octopus trying to keep him right where he was.

Bones sat up and watched his cute ass as he walked out of the bedroom completely naked. She let her mind wander to the night before and she smiled remembering all that the three of them had done and how damn good it had all felt. Turning her gaze to a sleeping Angela who had now rolled onto her back, she decided to wake her up. Moving her hands to her friends breasts she gave a massaging squeeze and then leaned down and suckled on the erect nipples pointing up at her.

"Now that's one good way to wake up," Angela said sleepily. Her body was sore from the previous nights activities, but nicely so. It was the sort of delicious soreness and stiffness that told of a very fun night indeed. "Where's Studly?"

"He just went to make some breakfast," Bones told her. She got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Why don't we go out there and watch him? He doesn't have any clothes on."

Angela's eyes widened in delight. "Now that's the kind of morning show any girl would love to enjoy," she said with a grin.

The two of them walked out into the main part of the apartment naked and made their way to the kitchen area and took a seat on the bar seats looking into the actual kitchen where Booth was working steadily on the breakfast. His back was to them so they were enjoying a perfect view of his ass.

"Very nice floor show, Studly," Angela said, a breathy tone in her voice.

"I must concur, Booth," Bones said, a smile lighting her features. "You present a very impressive display for our enjoyment."

"I aim to please, Bones," Booth said without turning around, knowing the blush was beginning to come on. "The coffee's on and ready, by the way," he told them.

Bones got out of her seat and walked around the breakfast bar to the coffee pot, but not before giving Booth's ass a good feel and squeeze. The slight jump when she did so was amusing, and she and Angela chuckled.

"What's the matter, G-Man?" Angela teased. "A bit jumpy about someone copping a feel?"

"No," Booth told them. "Just caught me off guard is all."

"Angela," Bones said as she handed her friend a cup of coffee. "Booth and I were thinking that maybe you would like to join us for the whole weekend, instead of ending this this morning."

"I'd be crazy to say no," Angela took a sip of coffee. "Alright, I'm in. Now hurry up, Booth. You've got two very hungry women here who need some sustenance to keep on partying with you for the next two days and nights."

"I think we deserve a show," Bones said as Booth gave them each a plate of food. Her own was a fresh cut fruit plate, and this thrilled her to know he did all that for her. For himself and Angela, she noticed, he had pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She had such ingredients in her home for those occasions when they worked late and he stayed in the guest room. She smiled thinking that he would not be using the guest room anymore.

"Oh?" Booth asked, not sure he was liking this. He'd already gone through the whole _**preserving the night for posterity**_ bit. What was going on in her devious mind?

"Show?" Angela asked, knowing that Bren was thinking of Booth putting on some sort of show for the two of them. A number of sexy to downright raunchy images flowed through her mind and she loved every single possibility.

"Do you know how turned on I get when you swim lengths in the pool, Booth?" Bones asked. "I rarely am able to go to sleep afterward until I've given myself at least two orgasms thinking about how incredible you look swimming so strong and confidently in the pool."

Booth gulped. "Really?" he managed to get out. No doubt about it. These two were totally awesome when it came to his ego!

"And how does he look coming out of the pool with all that water running down his HOT body?" Angela demanded some info.

"I've wanted more than once to jump him right at the side of the pool," Bones told her, letting her fill in the details of how deliciously arousing that image was that Angela had asked about.

Booth looked a tad embarrassed about that, but at the same time he was mentally doing the traditional fist pump and touchdown dance that his ego was demanding. He let the women talk about anything and everything while they ate breakfast and then he cleared the breakfast bar and returned with more coffee for everyone.

"I need to shower and get in touch with my editor to work out some details on my latest novel," Bones told them. "Give me an hour or so and then we can go down to the pool where Angela and I will watch you swimming lengths, Booth. I expect a very arousing show, and I'm sure Angela does, too." She got up and walked towards her bedroom. Then she turned and smiled wickedly at Booth. "And Booth? I have a perfectly sized Speedo for you to swim in," she told him with a wink and then made her way into the bedroom.

"I hate Speedos!" Booth cursed under his breath.

"And most women hate butt floss, but it's not for us that we wear such bottoms for our bikinis," Angela chuckled. "So buck up and give us a show to remember."

Booth took his coffee over to the couch and sat down. He took a sip and decided to ask a question that had been on his mind a lot in the last year or so. "Hey Angela," he asked. "What happened between you and Hodgins? The guy loves you, and I know you love him. Don't try to deny it. Bones reads skeletal remains and I read people."

"And you're too damn good at it sometimes," Angela sighed as she took a seat across from him in an easy chair. She laughed. "I don't think I _**ever**_ imagined having this particular conversation while sitting across from _**you**_ of all people and both of us _**naked**_."

"Never in my wildest dreams," Booth agreed, chuckling. "But seriously, what happened?"

"Honestly?" she asked. "I'm not too sure. I don't mean that to sound stupid. When we spent so much time finding that guy I got married to in the Limbo contest and then he showed up, something snapped in me. I began to think of how carefree I was and then it snowballed. When Roxie showed up in our lives again, it was no longer a question if Hodgie and I would make it, but when we would end it. Both of us made mistakes, Booth, and I can't speak for Jack, but I guess it boiled down to the fact that I realized I just wasn't ready."

"As in never be ready, or not ready at that time?" Booth questioned.

"Do you know how many times I've asked myself that, especially after Roxie and I broke up?" she asked rhetorically. "I really don't know. After what happened in Arizona I've always been scared of being with just one person in my heart, and part of the troubles me and Jack had stem from that. I do love, Jack, but I don't know if I love him enough."

Booth didn't know how to answer that one. It made sense, but he had the feeling that if she really put her mind to it, she would realize that the love she felt for Hodgins was much more than enough. Or was she thinking too much on the subject and that was what got all that stuff in her head? He made a mental note to speak to Bones about over thinking the whole relationship stuff. She could over think with the best of them, and given her past views on monogamy and love, he knew he needed to nip that tendency in the bud pronto.

"Well my editor wasn't in today, so we can go swimming now if we want," Bones said as she entered the room.

Booth turned and his jaw fell slightly as he took in Bones in a very sexy micro-bikini. "Wow!" he said as he took it all in. Sure he'd been enjoying the whole nude Bones and all, but for some reason he was equally turned on by bikini clad Bones.

"Very sexy, Sweetie!" Angela said enthusiastically running her eyes up and down Bren's bikini clad body.

"You still have your bikini here, Ange," Bones told her. Then she smiled wickedly and took her hand from behind her back, holding a jet black Speedo. "And here's your suit, Booth."

Booth looked at the microscopic thing and balked. "No way, Bones," he told her. "I hate Speedos!"

"Butt floss, Stud," Angela chimed in. "Remember the butt floss."

Booth groaned and then got up, taking the Speedo from Bones. "Okay," he said petulantly. "But this is the only time," he decreed as he went back to the bedroom to put the damn thing on.

Bones and Angela smiled widely at each other.

"This is going to a great day at the pool!" Angela said, already picturing in her mind Studly in the Speedo and water running down his body as he gets out of the pool.

"I agree," Bones said, similar images in her mind as well.

_A/N: Next up is the pool scene and the immediate aftermath. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm glad everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. The slowdown is necessary, and while I can understand how some may wonder about keeping Angela around the rest of the weekend, there is a purpose behind it outside of the sex. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"I wonder what he thinks of the robe I left for him," Bones said aloud as she and Angela waited for Booth to reappear.

Angela was waiting for Booth to come out and show off the Speedo before she was planning on getting into a bikini. "Sexy and revealing?" she asked.

"Black satin about mid-thigh," Bones told her, "but it is a man's robe. I purchased it for him when I agreed to let Parker and him use the pool. I suppose I was hoping he would need a robe sometime and he would be here without Parker."

"Bones, I am not just eye candy, you know," Booth said as he came out clad in the robe, closed of course. It came down to mid-thigh and the satin shimmered in the light. Given his complexion and build it was a very arousing display.

"You may not think so, but I could just eat you up right now," Angela said with a lascivious look at the FBI Special Agent. "You sure we can't just get right back to it now?"

"Think of how much better it will be when we have enjoyed the show," Bones reminded her, though her own thoughts weren't so far off her friend's. Booth looked absolutely edible.

"I'll be back in a minute," Angela told them as she walked by Booth, copping a free feel of his satin covered ass making him jump a bit.

"You two are dangerous," Booth told Bones when Angela was in the bedroom. "Now, no one else is going to be able to see me in the pool, right?" he questioned.

"No, Booth," she assured him. "I'm the only one who uses it and no one can see into the pool area from their apartments."

"Thank God," Booth sighed in relief. "And don't think we won't be discussing your taste in men's robes, Bones. I do have an impressionable young son, you know."

"You don't want him knowing his Father is getting _**sexed up**_?" she teased, chuckling at the reddened face he was now sporting.

"I want him thinking Daddy is as pure as the driven snow," he shot back, sending up a silent prayer that the proverbial _**TALK**_ wasn't just over the horizon for him and Parker. It was something he'd been desperately hoping to avoid for a few years now. Then a horrifying thought went through his mind. "Uh, Bones, speaking of Daddy, uh, Max isn't in town this weekend, is he?" Booth asked nervously. He could see himself kissing his life goodbye if Max walked in on the festivities. Talk about a nightmare scenario!

"No," Bones assured him. "He's in North Caroline visiting Russ and Amy."

"And Billy is on tour in Europe, so I don't have to worry about any new body art and waking up in the desert like Hodgins," Booth said, thanking God for minor miracles. Booth loved making Hodgins flinch at just the mere mention of Billy. It was great entertainment on a dull day.

"Okay are we ready to get the show started," Angela said as she came into the room in her own bikini, which, if anything, was even more skimpy the Bren's. She held out a robe to Bren and slipped her own on.

"Uh, how come you two get a robe that actually looks decent and I have one that is more in line with what some schmuck wears on a porn set?" Booth asked, not liking the gleam of amusement in the girls' eyes.

"Because we're girls," Angela said with a chuckle and leering look at Booth's strong legs. She fanned herself. "Damn, Studly! You have the legs of a God!"

"I agree," Bones said with a smile and leer of her own. "Your legs are strong and well defined."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Booth grumbled as he took a towel from Angela's hand and walked out the door to the amused chuckles of the girls.

Down at the pool Bones and Angela took their time removing their robes and laying out their towels on the longing chairs near the edge of the indoor pool. The groans coming from Booth only added to their fun. Finally they were ready for their show.

"You can remove the robe, Booth," Bones told him, her attention riveted to his body. A smile curved her lips as she saw him untie the satin sash.

"This is still under protest," Booth told them as he gave them a mock glare. "I hate Speedos."

"We love them," Angela teased. "Especially on well hung, well proportioned hunks like you."

"So true," Bones murmured as she saw Booth let the robe slide off of him. Her eyes lit up in pleasure as the small swimsuit came into view. It was a very sexy, impressive sight. His _**package**_, as Angela would call it, was very nicely framed in the suit, and she was eager to see the outlining once the suit was wet.

"Now let's see you swim some lengths," Angela told him.

Booth sighed. He turned and stood at the deep end of the 25 meter pool. Taking a breath he dove in, a nice slicing dive that competitive swimmers would envy. He swam forward in a strong freestyle. The water felt great, and the use of all the deeper muscles would give him a good workout. He poured his energy into it. If the girls wanted a show, he was going to give it to them.

"That is one seriously well built man," Angela sighed, taking in the sight of Booth swimming hard and strong the length of the pool and then doing a flip turn and kicking off for another length.

Bones watched silently, taking in the display as intently as she looked at the bones on her exam table at the lab. Every movement and nuance she cataloged in her mind. She could feel herself becoming deeply aroused at the spectacle.

Both women could tell that Booth wasn't even going full speed, but his graceful movements were just as impressive as if he were. The fluid movements through the water were nice slicing movements with little overall disturbance of the surrounding water. The oohed when he did a transition to a solid backstroke after four lengths, giving them a nice view of his chest. The slight twists into the strokes showed off the muscular ripples and the water added a lovely shimmer.

"Don't even think for a moment you get him first," Bones told Angela. She almost moved her hand between her legs to give herself some relief, but managed to restrain herself.

Angela smiled as she saw her best friend practically panting at the sight of Booth moving through the water so gracefully. She herself wasn't much better, though. But she had something else to talk about.

"Hey, Bren," she asked. "Am I wrong to hold Jack at a distance?"

Bones shook her head to try and think clearly for a moment, ripping her eyes from a swimming Booth. "What?" she asked.

"Booth asked me what happened between me and Jack," Angela explained. "I don't know. It was the best relationship I've ever had, but I can't seem to figure out if I'm right to avoid it when it would be so easy to get it back."

Bones thought about that one as she mentally noted Booth's transition to a smooth breaststroke, the steady ripples formed from the stroke languid and symmetric. His back was well displayed and she loved the musculature he revealed. She turned her attention, reluctantly, back to Angela. She asked her a question she would never have considered asking anyone in the past, considering her views on the subject had been so well defined until now.

"Do you love Jack?" she asked Angela. Somehow it seemed the right question to ask.

"Yes," Angela replied without hesitation. "I'm just not sure if I'm _**in**_ love with him."

"Booth says that if it's meant to happen, then everything happens eventually," Bones told her. "I never really believed that with any degree of certainty. But after the events of the last year, I can say that I believe he was right."

Angela was impressed at the personal growth that Bren was describing. It had been a long hard road to this point, but the result was fabulous. She nodded. "I guess I need to wait and see," she remarked.

"Or possibly push the issue," Bones suggested to her. "Some of the mistakes I made with Booth are because I didn't push him on some of what was happening. If I had pushed, perhaps we would have been together long before now. Perhaps even before my time with Sully caused some problems between us."

A splash brought their attention back to the pool where they saw Booth has shifted his stroke to the Butterfly. The muscle movement along his back and through his shoulders and arms was extremely arousing as each of them imagined those arms and muscles doing very erotic and sexy things to their bodies. Both liked a bit of roughness in their sex, and he was just what any such woman would love to enjoy. Bones smiled inwardly as she thought of just what she wanted to do with Booth when they got back to the apartment. Angela had some of her own wicked ideas, and she licked her lips in anticipation. Before they could return their attention to the conversation, and as they were returning their conscious mind to the sight of Booth swimming, a stream of water cascaded onto them, causing them to let out a shriek and jumping up to glare at a laughing Booth who was treading water looking at them.

"I'm swimming my ass off in here and you two are daydreaming?" he laughed.

"We were imagining what that perfectly symmetrical form your upper body has could be doing to us when you are finished with your swimming display," Bones told him.

"And you just killed the best part of my fantasy," Angela glared, though she winked at him to let him know she was amused at his antics.

Booth swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out, shaking his head to fling some more water at them. He laughed at the dropped jaws of the two women.

Bones and Angela stared at the sight in front of them. Each of them felt an instant rush of moisture pool between their legs and their nipples hardening even further. Booth was standing there with water running down his chest and legs. His toned upper body and muscular legs shined in the light given that he was all wet. He teased them with a few well timed flicks of his pectorals. Both girls wanted to do nothing more than ravage him right then and there. And the Speedo! His nicely sized cock was visibly outlined in the skimpy suit, the wet material highlighting his package even more. The man was a walking Adonis and both women were speechless.

"This make up for the fantasy killjoy?" he asked, a knowing smile on his lips. He made a note of where his robe was so he could grab it quick. No telling when these girls would want to head back up to the apartment for more fun, and he was not about to walk through the building in nothing but this damn Speedo!

"Get your robe, Booth," Bones said bluntly. "It's time for you to get back to work."

"Yeah, Studly," Angela said with a lusty smile. "Working on taking care of our needs."

Booth chuckled as he shrugged on the robe and followed the two women out of the pool area and to the elevator. They looked hot as Hell in their robes, but he was now eager to get them out of them again. He was smiling like the proverbial Cheshire Cat when the elevator doors closed on them.

_A/N: There will be another update in about a week. I hope this one was worth the wait. Gregg._


	18. Chapter 18

_As always I am thrilled at the response to the chapters of this story. Part of the delay in posting chapters is the desire to make sure that what is being posted is simply not a rehash of what was going on previously, but also that writing a plausible threesome with these three characters is not as easy as it may seem. I thank you for your patience and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

For Booth the elevator ride to Bones' floor was a fair bit of torture. Two very sexy, alluring women teasing and egging him on the whole way. That damn Speedo was not hiding anything as the skimpy robe Bones had given him was not voluminous enough to hide the excitement of Junior down there. Add to that that Booth was a tad tired from the swimming workout and display, and he was beginning to wonder what the Hell would happen if he failed to perform up to expectation. Talk about a possible embarrassment.

"Ready for some more fun, Studly?" Angela asked, a wicked smile on her face.

The sultry, smoky tone of her voice when she said that removed any performance doubts from his mind. "Definitely," he said, his own voice a bit huskier.

"All together, or one at a time?" Bones ventured to wonder, her own mind imagining a couple of delicious scenarios.

"Together," Angela said, making the decision for them.

Booth sent up a silent prayer asking for a little divine help in the stamina department. No matter how excited Junior and the Boys were, he had a feeling a little assistance from the Man Upstairs would not be remiss at this point. Then the elevator door opened and his hope for some assistance fell through. Yep. The Man Upstairs must not be too happy with Seeley Boy. There at the door of Bones' apartment knocking on the door was Sweets! Junior did his immediate nosedive, and he heard a sigh coming from both Bones and Angela. Damn!

"What the Hell are you doing here, Sweets?" he demanded, trying not to think about how it must look with himself in a skimpy robe while Bones and Angela had on something decent, even if what was underneath was decidedly_** indecent**_.

"Uh...I came by to talk to you and apologize for calling last night," Sweets said, though his keen eyes, even if suffering from the hangover from Hell, told him that something suspicious was definitely going on.

"Why'd you think I was here?" Booth questioned. He could see that Sweets was curious as Hell, but there was no way he was going to reveal to the Walking Pimple the fact that he was interrupting a totally awesome sex fest. Sure as shit the nimrod would spill the beans to Max or possibly even Billy and that would spell certain doom for Seeley Booth.

"You always spend Saturday morning here for breakfast and working on case files," Sweets responded, telling what everyone already knew. Ever since the fiasco of two boyfriends, and then the colossal mistake of going on a date with Jared, Bones had invited Booth over almost every Saturday morning. Sweets was pretty certain that it was her way to prove to Booth that she was waiting for something special.

"Angela and I will be in my bedroom, Booth, since I want to show her some new outfits I purchased this past week," Bones told him, a small curve of a smile in place, as she was amused that this time it wasn't a phone call dampening Booth's ardor, but the person himself was now here.

"Alright, Sweets, come on in and take a load off," Booth sighed in frustration. "Want some coffee?" he asked as he watched Bones and Angela go into the bedroom and close the door.

"That would help," Sweets admitted, knowing he must look like shit.

Booth came over to the kid and gave him a cup of coffee. "Here ya go, Sweets," he said as he took a seat across from him.

"Thanks, Booth," Sweets said as he took a sip of the strong, but welcome coffee. "I hope you know I wouldn't normally call you in the middle of the night if I was sober."

Booth sighed. "That's what I told myself," he grumbled. Two embarrassing nosedives in less than twelve hours was not something he was terribly keen on.

"It's just I don't know what to do," Sweets moaned. "I love Daisy and don't know what I'll do without her."

Booth knew the feeling. If he and Bones broke up after having the kind of weekend he was having and the closeness they felt, he would want to die right then and there. He could feel for Sweets, really, but he couldn't get too worked up over the Hyped Up Energizer Bunny. Daisy drove him, and almost everyone around her nuts. How Sweets stood it was anyone's guess.

"There's other women out there, Sweets," Booth offered, not liking the sound of the old cliché, but having nothing more to offer.

"But not like her," Sweets groaned.

Booth got a thoroughly evil streak in him right at that moment. Cam had played a rather dirty trick on him at the Hoover Building a few weeks before, and now it was payback time. Sure he felt sorry for Sweets, but this would pay back Cam for the joke, and who knew? Maybe Sweets would get lucky by some miracle. If nothing else it would get him the Hell out of here and Booth could get back to the festivities.

"I have a suggestion, Sweets," Booth told him. "Cam's been interested in you for some time now, and never said anything since Daisy was in the picture. Why don't you go over to her place and see if maybe she's still interested?"

"Dr. Saroyan?" Sweets questioned, shocked right down to his toenails. Yeah she was a beautiful woman, but she was a bit older than him and had never hinted at being interested.

"Oh, yeah, she'd love being with you, Sweets," Booth encouraged. "The idea of being a Cougar really has her amped up."

"Wow," Sweets said, his mind already coming up with images. Maybe this is just what he needed. Booth was right. There were other women out there and there was no time like the present to test the proverbial waters. He stood up. "I'll do it! Thanks, Booth!"

"That's the spirit, Sweets!" Booth said as he led him to the door and showed him out. Turning around he clapped his hands together. Now it was time for Daddy to get some more loving! He ripped off the damn robe and strode to the bedroom, opening the door and almost dying at the sight of Bones and Angela in a torrid 69, Bones on top with her ass pointed to the door. "You two always start without me!" he complained good naturedly.

The girls untangled themselves, though still maintained contact, and looked at him hungrily, their eyes glued to the straining bulge forming in the Speedo. Before they could say anything, though, Booth's cell phone rang.

"Damn!" he cursed and made his way to the cursed thing, one more freaking nosedive added to the count. Without looking at the caller ID, he tapped the phone on. "Booth!" he said loudly and with a bit of haughtiness.

"_I thought we were going to play some basketball this morning_," came a very familiar voice.

Booth paled, Junior almost shriveling into non-existence. "Hey, Mitch," he said to his good friend and Parish Priest.

Bones' brow raised and she was very amused. She looked at Angela and with a twinkle in her eyes whispered "_Booth's Priest_." She may be amused, but she was not about to cause Booth problems with Mitch, who she personally liked and thought very highly of, despite her own atheism.

Angela's eyes widened and then she chuckled lightly. If Booth's religion and Faith weren't so important to him she would love to have some fun with him and mess with his mind while he was on the phone with the Priest, but she didn't dare. It was good enough to see Booth deal with _**this**_ interruption. She listened as Booth talked his way out of it.

"Well, Mitch, Bones and me just got back from New Mexico last night on a case and I'm pretty beat, so I'm not up to anything today," Booth managed to get out with a somewhat normal sounding voice. He glared at Bones and Angela when they laughed quietly at his _not up to anything_ statement.

"_Will you and Parker be at Mass tomorrow morning_?" Mitch asked.

"Uh, I don't know, Mitch," Booth said, now on surer ground. "Bones and me have a lot of case work to get done by Monday as were not doing it today for obvious reasons."

"_Obvious to us_," Angela whispered to Bren who chuckled. Angela turned her head a bit more and leaned in for a deep kiss, letting her tongue explore Bren's mouth some more, tasting herself on her friend's lips.

Booth saw the kiss and mentally groaned. "Mitch, I'm really beat, Man. How about I call you on Monday and we'll set something up?"

"_Sure thing, Seeley_," Mitch said amiably. "_Have a good weekend and tell Temperance I said hello_."

"Sure thing, Mitch," Booth said and ended the conversation. Tossing the phone on the chair beside him he looked over at Bones and Angela. "Now, where were we?"

Bones and Angela smiled widely. They got up on all fours and pointed their perfect asses towards him. They looked over their shoulders, giving him a sultry look.

"We thought you would give us your opinion on who has the best ass," Bones told him, loving the deer in the headlights look on his face when he heard the question.

"Yeah, Studly," Angela said from her position. "And whichever one wins you get to fuck first, and the loser has to grant you a fantasy to live out. How does that sound?"

Booth perked up. "Now that's the perfect kind of contest!" he said happily, Junior coming to attention once more. "There's no real losers!"

"That's right, Stud," Angela told him. "Now get to judging!"

Then the phone rang again.

_A/N: Don't worry. This phone call won't be a problem and once it's over the fun begins again in earnest. For this chapter I wanted a fun one that brought back Sweets and added another layer to the overall plot, namely Sweets and Cam in some fashion. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, Pam, there will be another chapter very soon. Gregg._


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for the reviews that came in for the last chapter. I hope the humor of the previous chapter was appreciated by all. Now we get back to the fun between our three characters. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"What the Hell is going on?" Booth demanded out loud. "Any other weekend and I get no calls at all. Now it's like Grand Central Station!" he grumbled as he grabbed the phone again, and again not looking at the caller ID. "Booth!" he said almost angrily.

"_Hi Dad!_" his son's voice rang out excitedly.

Booth plastered a grin on his face, hoping like Hell that his son didn't catch on that his Dad was doing something way beyond Parker's tender child ears. "Hey, Little Man," he said, his voice only slightly squeaking. First Sweets, then Mitch, and now Parker. The Man Upstairs must really be working overtime on new ways to send messages! Then he looked at the two perfect female asses pointed his way and decided to chalk it up to one Hell of a coincidence. No way could this be wrong!

"_Are you and Bones still in New Mexico_?" Parker asked. "_Mom said you might be so we couldn't spend the weekend together, but I wanted to call and see anyway_."

"Sorry, Parks, but we got back last night late and I'm wiped out," Booth explained, not missing the amused look Bones gave him over her shoulder at his outright lie. He knew he would hear about that one for a long time to come. "And tomorrow me and Bones have to do all the paperwork on the case. But your Mom said we could have next weekend and the one after, so that's good, huh?"

"_That's great, Dad_," Parker said excitedly. Two weekends in a row with his Dad was a real treat. "_Will we be able to use Bones' pool_?"

"You bet, Little Man," Booth said, throwing in a fake yawn. "Listen up. I gotta get off of here and get some shut eye. You be good for your Mom and I'll see you next weekend. Okay?"

"_Okay, Dad_," Parker replied. "_Love you_."

"I love you, too, Little Man," Booth said as he ended the call.

"You're a popular man today, huh, Stud?" Angela commented with a sultry grin when Booth got off the phone.

"Next it'll be God himself telling me I just earned an eternity in the _**Inferno**_!" Booth grumbled, trying to get his mind back into what had been interrupted so badly.

"At least you will have earned it by putting permanent smiles on two very appreciative women's faces," Angela offered with a smile and a wink.

"Very, _**Very**_ appreciative," Bones added, giving him a warm smile over her shoulder as she and Angela were still on all fours with their asses pointed in Booth's direction.

As much as she had imagined her and Booth together over the years, she had to admit that this manner of them finally making the leap had some very beneficial effects for all concerned. The lust and pent up tensions that had only grown over the years were being slaked this weekend, and in their stead would be a deep desire for each other that could be dealt with any way they wished as opposed to frantic, tension filled couplings. In addition to that Angela was a part of all this and the artists mounting frustrations in the aftermath of her failed relationships with Hodgins and then Roxy could now be dealt with by being with a couple of friends who genuinely cared. She could also see that Angela was beginning to see what it was that she wanted, and that was to get back with Hodgins. Her confidence was being repaired during this weekend, and for Bones that was a very positive result.

"Now get back to work, Studly, and give us your opinion," Angela said as she shifted her ass enticingly, giving him a bit of a show. She turned her head and met Bren's eyes, both of the women chuckling.

Booth smiled. Her had to admit that the sight before him was one of perfect female beauty, if on the raunchy side. Both derriere's were perfect in his mind, each one having some little thing that appealed to him in some fashion. Both women were in excellent shape, and the toned look of their bodies was a real bonus. Angela's ass was a bit firmer than Bones', but not too much more as Bones had a tad fuller behind, but still firm in all the right places. The caramel skin tone of Angela highlighted the glistening lips of her pussy perfectly in this light, while the pale skin of Bones created another beautiful contrast in itself. To be honest it was almost impossible to make an honest decision as to who had the better ass. Finally Booth had to fall back on five years of partnership and longing.

"Please don't kill me, but I gotta go with Bones on this one," Booth finally said, giving both some more appreciative looks.

Angela chuckled as she shifted position onto her back, legs slightly spread, and leaning up on her elbows to look at him. "Real shocker there, FBI," she said as she looked at Bren who was moving into a similar position. "I have to admit, though, that Bren does have a really fine ass."

"Thank you, Ange," Bones said with a smile and a wink at Booth. She looked him up and down and loved the way his cock was now at full attention. She made a mental note to give him some good natured teasing about the loss of erection whenever someone calls, or shows up unannounced. For now, though, she wanted to get fucked as she had won the contest, such that it was. "So, Booth, how do you want me? On all fours? Cowgirl? Missionary? Spooning? The choice is yours," she told him, already feeling the building arousal deep within her at the thought of him once more inside of her giving her what she wanted so much, and so often from him.

"And then you have a fantasy to collect from me," Angela reminded him with a wicked smile of her own.

Booth moved over to one of the easy chairs and took a seat, to the surprise of the girls. "I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "It's such a hard decision to make, and such an important question. I'm going to have to think about that one for a bit, Ladies."

"Well you have to very horny girls here wanting some satisfaction, Stud, so while you think about it, I think we should give you a little inspiration," Angela said with a slight pout, playfully. "What do you think, Bren? Shall we give Booth a little show of us playing with ourselves?"

"Good idea, Ange," Bones nodded in agreement. She grabbed two large pillows, putting one behind her head so she could keep her eyes on Booth, and gave the other one to Angela who did the same.

The two women spread their legs wider, both raising one leg with knee bent, Angela her right and Bones her left, giving Booth a perfect view of their glistening pussies. Their straighter legs were touching thigh to thigh, adding to their own external pleasures as each were very tactile. They both gazed appreciatively at Booth's cock which was very alert to the view they were providing.

"Now that is a thing of beauty," Angela sighed as she dipped one hand down to her moist folds, letting her fingers lightly graze the surface of the slick flesh, the tickling, abdominal clenching sensation coursing through her.

"I concur," Bones replied, her own eyes glued to the sight of a naked Booth sitting in an easy chair, his own legs spread apart affording the two ladies a very generous view of his manhood. She dipped two fingers inside of herself, gathering a bit of moisture and then pulled them to her clit, giving the sensitive bundle some attention with a slow circular motion of her fingers. "Booth does indeed have a most impressive penis. Easily the most impressive I have ever seen."

Booth sat there preening in his head. Bones had just stroked his male ego in the most awesome way possible.

"I've gotta admit that Hodgie's is damn impressive, but not as much as Studly here," Angela admitted. "But he makes up for it with a lot of stamina and a Hell of a lot of creativity."

"You know, hearing about another guy's dick does absolutely nothing to get me even more in the mood," Booth said from his spot, trying, but failing, to look peeved.

"But talking about men and their equipment is so much fun," Angela said in a dreamy tone as she eased two fingers inside of herself.

"Not to me," Booth replied.

"We really should be talking about Booth and what he does for us, Ange," Bones said with a chuckle at Booth's antics. She really began working on her aroused flesh, letting the tendrils of another orgasm build. "Like how fully he stretches our pussies as he plunges in and out of us, or how he feels as we give him a blowjob and he swells and lengthens as he's about to cum and how great he tastes."

Angela groaned in appreciation of the running description that Bren was giving about the sexual Nirvana that was Special Agent Studly. She gave him a look and loved seeing him take his cock in hand and begin to stroke it in time with her and Bren's own hand motions as they played with themselves.

"You need to choose quickly, Booth," Bones almost pleaded. "I need you so bad. I want to feel you pounding deep inside of me."

Booth bounced up and made his way over quickly. "Doggy style," he said when he was about halfway to the bed, and smiled when he saw Bones quickly get up on all fours, her ass pointed right at him.

"Fuck her good, Stud," Angela encouraged him as she watched Booth come up behind her friend and plunge into Bren's hot little pussy. She felt her own sheath clench as she recalled how well Booth felt doing just that.

Bones was loving what Booth was doing. It had a primal element to it that she loved, and she had always enjoyed being taken from behind, though there was a trust element involved that she was always careful about. With Booth, though, she could honestly say that trust was not a concern. Instead she was more than willing to let him take her this was and totally enjoy the sensations and deliriously emotional roller coaster that it created. The added bonus of Angela encouraging him also added to Bones' enjoyment of it. She shifted her hips, adding to the sensations for both of them, and thrust back matching him stroke for stroke, loving the feel of his balls slapping against her sensitive clit. She was so taken in by the emotions and feelings that were going through her mind and body that she was not able to speak, simply letting her panting, and moans of pleasure tell him of how good this was for her. Suddenly she let loose a keening scream as she came, clenching along his length, pulsing and gripping him as she rode out her orgasm.

Booth was in heaven as he felt Bones' come apart and as she screamed and gripped his cock like that he felt himself let loose as he came inside her, slamming himself in deeply and holding it there. When he felt Bones go limp he shifted them forward and to the side, with him staying spooned against her. He watched as Angela shuddered and let loose a scream of her own as she brought herself off from watching the little show.

When Angela came down from her own orgasm she panted and rolled to her side, looking at her two friends.

"You two are amazing!" she told them. "You are definitely taking me like that at least once more before this weekend is over!"

"Yes, he is quite magnificent," Bones agreed and angled her head back, letting Booth kiss her passionately. "Now I believe you owe him a fantasy."

Booth chuckled. "Hold on, Ladies," he said, breathless. "I need a bit of a break before that."

"Five minutes?" Angela asked, a wicked grin on her face as she looked at Booth, and also Bren, with a lust filled expression.

Booth laughed at that one. "Give me an hour, Ange," he told her.

Bones got up, reluctantly. "I'm going to wash up and then we can rest up for an hour," she told them. She leaned down and kissed Booth one more time. "You were incredible," she whispered into his ear as she stood back up and went to the bathroom.

_A/N: Well there's another chapter for this ongoing story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I plan on working in one more chapter within the next week or so so we can see what fantasy Booth has in mind for Angela. Gregg._


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you for the great response to chapter 19. I am constantly amazed at the incredible reactions to this story, and they keep me going with it, albeit slowly at times. I hope that you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones came out of the bathroom to find Booth laying on the bed with Angela on her side next to him, seemingly grilling him on his fantasy. It amused her as to how impatient her artist friend could be. She stood there for a minute and listened in.

"Come on, Studly," Angela wheedled. "What's your fantasy? Doing me in the ass again? A little role playing? Oh! I know! How about some pony play like you and Bren saw in that one case?"

Booth got a disgusted look on his face. "There is no way I am ever going to do anything like those sick freaks!" he declared firmly.

"And I have no desire to watch such a display," Bones said as she walked to the bed, got on and laid down next to Booth on the other side of him. She let one hand aimlessly run over his abdomen, wanting to have a sense of touch when near him.

Angela got a thoroughly wicked grin on her face. "How about I put on a strap on and use it on Studly, here?" she suggested, knowing that the response would be.

"Hell no!" Booth said, almost throwing up as the unwanted mental image showed up in his mind.

"Many men do have fantasies about such an activity," Bones pointed out.

"Not this man!" Booth stated without a hint of hesitancy. "Why? Have either of you ever done that to a guy?" He didn't know why he asked that, as he certainly had no desire to even think about such a hideous thing, but something in his head popped the question.

"No, but I've always wanted to," Angela sighed wistfully.

It wasn't that she was keen on giving a guy a taste of their own medicine, so to speak. It's just that she had always wondered about it and had never had the opportunity. She was also well aware that there were women out there who if given the chance would really do some serious damage. She was selective about who she let have her anally, as it was a trust thing. Some women hadn't been as fortunate as her and they were the ones to look out for. She, on the other hand, was all about the pleasure and she had heard from a number of men and women that it was indeed pleasurable if done properly to a man.

"I have once," Bones admitted. "About seven years ago, before we met, Booth, I was in a short term relationship and he asked me to use a strap on on him."

"Was it fun?" Angela asked curiously. She was amused at the almost green tinge that crept over Booth's face.

"It was different," Bones admitted. "I have used a strap on on a woman a number of times, but it is much different using one on a man. The positioning is different to a degree, as an anus is much different than a vagina in terms of pressure, and penetration. It would be very simple to seriously injure a sexual partner in that manner."

Booth further paled at the words _**seriously injure**_. "Which is exactly why I am an exit only kind of a guy," he reiterated more directly.

Angela got an amused look on her face. "Men can be such wimps," she told Bren with an amused chuckle. She was only egging this one for the amusement factor. A flustered FBI Stud Muffin was very entertaining, after all.

Bones chuckled, too, but purely in amusement, as she was not one to force sexual activities on anyone, and she had always been a very firm believer in the idea that if someone honestly did not want to do something sexually, then that was their absolute prerogative.

"And yet they are perfectly willing to do such a thing to us, and also make light of the idea of giving birth," Bones teased mildly.

"While I admit that there are some real schmucks out there, I, at least, would never make light of the miracle of birth," Booth defended himself and most of the male population.

"We know, Studly," Angela assured him. She had always been extremely impressed at how much of a genuinely nice guy and protective presence Booth was.

Bones got an idea for a fantasy for Booth to live out. It was something that was extremely arousing for a lot of men to think about, and having experienced if from the woman's perspective, she could well understand the appeal.

"How about a double penetration, Booth?" she asked out loud.

"If one going inside me is a no go, Bones, I can safely assure you that two is definitely high on the list of no nos," Booth firmly told her, his stomach lurching at the mental image that came to mind.

Even Bones got a repulsed look at that image. "No, Booth, I was referring to a double penetration of Angela," she told him. "You could be inside her pussy, while I use the strap on on her ass. She would enjoy it, and I am told that the sensation for a man is incredible."

Angela's eyes widened and then got a lust filled look. "Now that's something I want to do!" she told them, an eager tingling sensation beginning in her core.

Before anyone could say anything else a chime from Booth's cell phone sounded. Booth looked over at it in annoyance.

"A text message?" he questioned. "No one but you or Parker ever sends me a text, Bones."

Curious, he reached over and picked up the phone and checked the message. When he read it and reread it he laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Bones asked curiously, thinking Parker may have texted Booth a joke or something along those lines.

Booth held out the phone to her.

Bones read the message and then burst out laughing. "You didn't?" she looked at him incredulously.

"Oh, yes," he replied, a smile on his face. This was definitely going to keep Sweets from bothering them for some time.

"What?" Angela demanded and then took the phone.

_This is 1 I owe u, Seeley. Thanks for giving this cougar some prey. Sweets is in 4 a gr8 weekend. Cam._

_PS~ Don't worry if he isn't in on Monday. We may not be done by then._

"Cam and Sweets?" Angela gasped, and then laughed. "All right, spill, Stud."

"I figured that Cam is always intrigued by the whole cougar bit, and Sweets needed a good pick me up, so I sent him over to her place with the suggestion that she might be interested," Booth shrugged, not wanting to let them in on what Cam had done to him a few weeks before at the Hoover.

"We could always invite Cam and Sweets over to enjoy the weekend with us," Bones said, deciding to tease Booth a bit.

"Two guys for us to enjoy? Cool!" Angela said, knowing what Bren was doing.

"Hell no!" Booth all but shouted. "There is no way that that walking pimple is going to be naked anywhere near me! It makes me want to hurl at just the mention of such a hideous thought."

"It was just a thought," Bones said, and winked at Angela. "Now let's rest up for this fantasy we are going to perform in a while."

_A/N: This was just to set the scene for the fantasy, which I want as a single chapter of it's own. I hope you enjoyed the conversation and the humor. Gregg._


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for the great response to chapter 20. This is a fun ongoing story to write, and I hope that the enthusiasm that it has generated continues. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth felt something very nice pulling him from the brief nap he had been taking once the girls had let them all take a short break before moving on to the fantasy. Groaning he lifted his head and saw a smiling Bones looking down on Angela giving him a blowjob to wake him up. He was definitely hard as a rock, and the feel of Angela's mouth was fantastic!

"Nice way to wake up, isn't it?" Bones asked, a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah," Booth managed to get out before Angela did something that almost blew his mind. Something with her tongue and hand combination that felt like the most incredible combination of soft and firm all at once.

"Like that one, Stud?" Angela asked, a playful smile on her face as she stroked him firmly, not letting his arousal to subside.

"By his dilated pupils, shallow breathing, and jump of his hips I would have to say that he did, Ange," Bones observed, loving the show.

Bones lay down next to Booth, her upper body propped up by the pillows, and she continued to watch her best female friend give Booth head. Spreading her legs, she began to play with herself, not wanting to waste the visual stimulation. While she was as turned on as any woman by the softer, more subtle elements, she was also very visual. The sight of a woman going down on a man, or vice versa, was very arousing for her.

She could tell right away that Angela was letting the tension build to a certain point, but letting it drop off before Booth could cum. It was the perfect way to get Booth ready for the events to come. She was also thinking of her own part to play in the double penetration fantasy. She had a particular strap on that allowed her to be pleasured at the same time she was fucking another woman, and she decided to use that one on Angela. The slow in and out that she would be using was tailor made for the strap on she had in mind.

Angela herself was working up her arousal to prepare for what Bren and Studly were going to be doing to her in a little bit. Giving a guy head had always been a major turn on for her, and she could feel herself getting increasingly aroused. Opening her eyes she winked at Bren who was playing with herself as she looked on. The image of a woman masturbating had always been one that Angela enjoyed, just as for other reasons she loved watching a guy jack off. Bren being such a beautiful woman made the sight all the more enjoyable. She went back to giving Studly a good seeing to as she wanted him very ready for her in a few minutes.

After Bones had given herself a small, but pleasing, orgasm, she moved forward and stroked her hand along Angela's back down to her ass, which she fondled lovingly before moving the hand between the other woman's legs, feeling how wet her friend was. Smiling, she looked back and Booth who was laying back with his eyes closed and moaning in pleasure. She leaned down to whisper huskily in Angela's ear.

"I think Booth is ready," she told her. "I'm going to get the strap on and some lube."

Angela didn't take her mouth off of Booth, but nodded her head in agreement as she continued with the blowjob she was giving. Her body shivered a bit as she thought of what was going to be happening in a few minutes.

Bones went into her special closet and went to a drawer where she found a strap on harness and a dildo specially made for it. It wasn't overly large, but of good size. Just perfect for a session of anal pleasure, but not so large as to cause any problems. She slipped the dildo into the harness, admiring the base of the dildo which had a number of rubber nubs that would actively massage her clit and labia on each in stroke. She had used it a few times on women she had been with and the pleasure she herself had gotten from it had been amazing. Smiling at the memories, she stepped into the harness and shifted it into place, tightening the harness so it would hold properly. With a chuckle she used her right hand and briefly stroked the fake cock as if she were a guy preparing to fuck a woman. Grabbing a tube of lube she left the closet and went back into the bedroom where Angela was now lying on top of Booth kissing him languidly, her hips shifting as she enjoyed the feel of his cock against her abdomen.

Angela noticed the shift in the bed telling her that Bren had returned. Smiling at Booth and giving him another slow kiss, she sat up and lifted her hips, grasping his cock and sliding down on it, moaning in pleasure once more at the feel of him sliding deep inside of her. The man was hung and offered a lot of pleasure to any woman. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Bren.

"You ready to give it to me, Bren?" she asked in a sultry tone, eying the strap on hotly.

"Very," Bones said, her breathing becoming heavier at the sight of Booth's cock inside Angela.

Angela let herself fall forward, crushing her breasts against Booth's chest and holding still, her mouth next to Booth's ear.

"You ready, Stud?" she asked. "Bren's back there and is ready to fuck my ass while you work your magic on my pussy."

Booth groaned at the dirty talk. These two ladies were masters at it in his opinion. "Uh, huh," he said as he grasped Angela's ass and spread the cheeks apart.

Bones used the lube on Angela and then spread some generously on the dildo. Moving up behind her friend, she placed the head of the dildo in position and pressed forward, the head of the fake cock popping past the tight sphincter and the length of the phallus sliding slowly, but easily, into Angela.

Angela groaned in pleasure. The feeling of two cocks inside her at once was incredible. While two real cocks would have been better, she had no complaints at all about one cock being Studly's and the other being a strap on used by Bren. These two were unbelievably _**HOT**_! She moved her mouth close to Booth's ear and goaded him a bit.

"How does it feel?" she asked in a breathy, sultry tone. "For me it's unbelievable. I feel so stretched and full right now. You feel that other cock as it slides back and forth? Does being in my pussy while Bren fucks my ass get you excited?"

Bones listened in as Angela talked to Booth. She started out slowly, giving a smooth, steady rhythm to her in and out motion, drawing the dildo out almost all the way and then sliding it back in steadily. She was pleased that Booth caught on very quickly so that as she pulled out he thrust in, giving Angela the maximum amount of stimulation and pleasure possible. For herself she was going crazy with the sensations the nubs on the harness were providing to her labia, and especially her clit, as she thrust into Ange's ass. She slowly sped up the pace so that Booth would be able to increase his arousal and speed up his thrusting as well. Beginning to feel that slight bit of resistance, she drizzled more lube on the dildo on an out stroke and continued dominating the pacing.

Angela began shaking as she felt a powerful orgasm coming on. Grasping Booth's shoulders she bit into his muscled flesh as she came, trying to keep from screaming too loudly, though after all they'd done so far that shouldn't have been too much of a concern. After her orgasm subsided she continued moving her hips, as her two companions continued to fuck her. She shifted slightly so that there wouldn't be so much pressure on her highly sensitized clit.

"Are you close, Booth?" Bones asked as she smiled at him, loving the tense look on his face, but also the rapt pleasure in his eyes. "Are you close to cumming deep inside her while I keep fucking her ass? Can you feel me fucking her, Booth? Stroking this nice, long, thick dildo in and out of her tight little ass?" she continued to spur him on. She felt him slam his cock into Angela repeatedly and then still, deep inside of her, his face and body tensing and then sighing in serious relief. His cry of Angela's name had been loud and heartfelt. She didn't feel jealous or anything as his cock was inside of Angela, after all. She slowed her pace and then slid the dildo out of her friend, looking down and seeing a small trickle of Booth's cum oozing out of Angela, mixing with the other woman's juices. It was a very erotic sight, and one Bones enjoyed for a moment before removing the harness and laying down next to her friends, Angela still laying on top of Booth trying to catch her breath.

"So, did you enjoy your fantasy?" Angela asked Booth lazily, a sated grin on her face.

"Hell, yes," Booth managed to say, still trying to catch his breath. "That was incredible!"

The two women chuckled.

"Imagine how incredible it is from our perspective," Bones suggested teasingly.

"Uh, I don't think so," Booth said quickly.

"Because you're an _**exit only kind of guy**_," Angela added a teasing play on his earlier words.

"Most definitely," he said firmly, then laughed.

"Oh, come on, Booth," Bones decided to tease him some more. "I promise I'll go easy on you."

"She's damn good with that strap on, Studly," Angela informed him.

"_**NO,**_" he said with finality, though he appreciated the humor at his expense.

Angela groaned as she lifted herself up and got off the bed. "I'm going to get cleaned up," she told them as she picked up the dildo and took it into the bathroom with her.

Bones moved closer to him and kissed him deeply. "So what else to you want to do today?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea," he said with a bit of humor in his voice.

She smiled as she heard the shower being turned on. "Well, I'm sure Angela and I will think of something for us," she told him.

Booth almost had a heat attack when his phone rang one more time. He picked it up and looked at the caller id, groaning. He held the phone up to his ear. "Hi, Pops," he said with a sigh. He felt like a damn teenager getting caught making out!

_A/N: Well, there's the scene. I hope you enjoyed it. I couldn't resist the end when Pops called, though. I am bandying about several ideas for the next chapter, but haven't come to a final decision on it yet. I hope to soon, and have another chapter posted shortly after that. Thanks for all the continued support on this story. Gregg._


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you for the great response to the last chapter. In this one we see some change and also a new direction for the story, though the overall scope will remain. In response to one review, I understand how it must seem having Angela in on the major action, but the whole purpose of this story, aside from being a vehicle for Booth and Bones to get together, was to be there for Angela and offer her an ultimate example of how much they care and worry for her as a friend. Don't worry, though, there will be plenty of B&B action to come (no pun intended). I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Angela stretched and shifted under the stream of deliciously hot water allowing her strained and tender muscles to relax a bit. There was no doubt about it. Bren and Studly as a duo sex combination were superb. Angela would be willing to attest to that in open court. She moaned as she let her hands massage her breasts. Her body tingled from all the sexual attention she had been receiving from these two remarkable people who were her best friends.

There was no doubt in her mind that while she would have had a fun night with those two guys she'd been dancing with at the bar, it would have been nothing compared to the night and part of a day she'd had with Bren and Booth. Two people she had actually had her fair share of fantasies about over the last few years, but had never really believed she would ever live it out. But she had now, and with both of them at the _**same time**_! She also knew, though, that as long as she was with them, that they would make sure that the major attention was on her. She felt kind of guilty about that. They deserved some alone time. She smiled as an idea formed in her mind. Decision made, she turned once more to enjoying her shower.

"You got kicked out?" Booth asked incredulously. "For what?"

Bones lifted a brow as she understood that Pops had been kicked out of the retirement center.

"CROCHETING?" Booth thundered.

Bones laughed instantly, recalling what Booth had told her Pops had said about what old people called sex. It was also quite ironic that Pops would be kicked out of the retirement home for the same thing Booth had been engaged in the whole weekend.

"That was a mental image I did not need, Pops," Booth groaned. He glared at Bones as she laughed. "What? Oh, yeah, Bones is with me." He handed her the phone. "He wants to talk to you," he told her, praying that this did not get any worse. When the subject of sex was on the radar, with Bones one couldn't been too sure.

Bones took the phone and gave Booth a very sultry look before focusing on the person on the line. "Hello, Hank," she said with a smile. She really liked Booth's Grandfather who she had met recently. "I understand you have been engaging in illicit crocheting."

Booth's eyes widened and he spluttered. "Bones!" he hissed. He wanted to die right then.

"Of course we will come and get you," she told him. "We can have a meal at the Diner and then if you don't mind staying with Dr. Saroyan for the day while Booth and I take care of some unfinished business, you may stay here with us for the rest of the weekend."

Booth really wanted to die now. Bones had as much as admitted that Pops' beloved Grandson was having his crochet needle sharpened and put to good use. DAMN! Pops would never let him live it down!

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, though I hope you don't mind a bit of noise tonight as Booth needs some work on his crocheting technique and I am rather vocal in my instruction," she continued, loving the horrified look on Booth's face. She laughed at Hank's response. She placed her hand over the phone and spoke to Booth. "Hank said to tell you that it's about time you received some expert hands on instruction on crocheting," she told him.

"I'll be in confession the rest of my life," Booth groaned. As it was Junior was now limp as a noodle and there was no way he was going to be making an appearance any time soon.

"Yes we are together now," Bones continued, loving the conversation. "What? Oh. The evening upon our return from New Mexico. Yes, it was everything and more than what I was hoping. You should be very proud of him. He is a Booth through and through, Hank. You did indeed teach him quite well."

Booth's eyes bugged out and he lunged for and grabbed the phone. "We'll be over there as soon as we can, Pops," he said hastily. "Bye!"

Bones sat there laughing.

"Bones," he said when he got his breathing under control and he could focus on something other than her jiggling breasts as she laughed. "Pops is never going to let me live this down. Implying that Pops taught me how to please a woman? As if the man's ego wasn't enough!"

"He sounded quite pleased that his beloved Shrimp was spending some quality time crocheting," Bones teased. This was bringing out her most playful side, and she was finding that she was not feeling awkward about it as she had assumed she would. Granted she was much more confident when in sexual situations, but she was always worried about reactions.

"Crocheting?" Angela asked as she came out of the bathroom, still nude and looking over at her friends. "Okay, I guess some kinky stuff could be done with the crochet needles," she raised a brow.

Booth groaned. "No, Pops just called and he's been kicked out of the retirement center," he told her. "Pops told me once that old people call sex crocheting, and that's what he got kicked out for."

"Go Hank!" Angela chuckled. "Hey, you two. I'm going to head out and give you two some time alone. I know we talked about the whole weekend together, but something tells me that you could do with some time alone together, and now that Hank needs sorted out, I think it's time I made an exit."

Both Booth and Bones couldn't agree more, though they each harbored the feeling that they were cheating Angela out of what they had all agreed to rather enthusiastically a bit earlier. There was no denying, though, that Pops' situation needed dealt with, and that Angela's presence would only make things awkward, as if it wasn't already awkward enough due to the good natured teasing that Bones had engaged in with Hank at Booth's expense. Booth and Bones looked at each other and had one of their infamous silent conversations. A moment later they both nodded to each other.

"This doesn't necessarily have to be the end of this, Ange," Bones said when she was sure that she and Booth were thinking the same thing. "If you ever feel the need for some fun-"

"And are single," Booth interjected calmly, but with a knowing look at Angela trying to send her signals that she needed to deal with the Hodgins situation once and for all, and fairly.

"Just ask us, and we may be willing to do this again," Bones finished, pleased that Booth had added the caveat. She may have always been much more open, sexually, than Booth, but one quality that they shared was that her choice of sexual partners had always been single, unless in a group setting where all concerned were in agreement.

While Angela got dressed, a little disappointed that the weekend was over, but also knowing that the reason was important, as well as her earlier decision to give Bren and Booth some alone time, Booth and Bones took a quick shower. Within twenty minutes all three were in the living room, dressed and ready to go.

Angela looked at her two friends, a warm smile on her face. "You two are the absolute best," she said as she gave Bren a hug and a deep, probing kiss. She figured that she could at least have one good kiss goodbye from each of them. She loved it when Bren responded with equal enthusiasm.

She turned to Booth and gave his clothed body a long, wistful look up and down, pausing with effect on his crotch. The slight stirring over there sent a shard of arousal through her. Then man was an absolute _**STUD**_!

"And you, Special Agent Studly," she grinned, pulling him into a full on, body pressing hug, shifting her hips to get the full effect of his bulge. "You better treat her right, and give her the pleasure of that totally awesome cock of yours as much as she needs."

"Totally awesome, huh?" Booth chuckled, enjoying Bones' nod of agreement with the sentiment.

Angela pulled back slightly and let her hand wander down to give him a lingering grope. "Oh, yeah," she told him. "No heterosexual, or bisexual, woman alive would toss you out of bed. I'm getting wet again just thinking about all the things we could still be doing."

A few minutes later, with a final round of hugs and kisses, Booth and Bones were alone in the living room of Bones' apartment.

"So are you ready to go and get Pops with me?" Booth asked.

"Of course," she told him. "And we can let him stay at Cam's this afternoon for a few hours. I think we deserve a little alone time together."

"Cam?" Booth questioned, finally. "She's having her own fun weekend with Sweets, though how on Earth she can be having fun with the 12 year old is beyond me!"

Bones chuckled. "You told me once that a cougar is a woman who likes younger men sexually," she told him. "Believe me, Cam is enjoying her afternoon very much. I think we owe it to Sweets after the interruptions this weekend to let him be interrupted a bit."

"Now that's the spirit, Bones!" Booth laughed. He pulled her into a deep kiss, and gave her ass a little bit of a fondle.

Bones moaned in appreciation. "Let's go before I drag you back to the bedroom and rip your clothes off so I can have my way with you again!" she told him.

"Me and Pops are going to be having a little chat when we get him back here this evening!" Booth vowed as he let her lead him out of the apartment.

_A/N: Like I said, a change in direction a bit on the story, but there is a lot more fun left. I am pondering several ideas, so the next update may be a week or two from now, but this is one story that is always on my mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gregg._


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you for the great reviews for chapter 22. I think that the change in direction will allow for the story to continue but have a bit more depth to it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth followed Bones back into her apartment after having got Pops from the Retirement Center and deposited him at a somewhat ticked off Cam's house. Booth noted that Bones wasn't wasting any time getting undressed, as she was already down to her very sexy black lace bra and panties, but he was having none of it. He stood there and watched dispassionately as he removed those last two items and stood there in all her naked glory in front of him.

"Nuh, uh, Bones," he told her with his hands on his hips. "You have something you want to fess up to?"

Bones smirked as she moved close to Booth and idly brought his hand up to her right breast. "No," she told him. "Right now we have approximately four hours to enjoy carnal relations before we need to bring Hank here from Cam's. I don't want to waste any of that alone time."

"Then explain this one," Booth tried, though he was fast losing the battle as a naked Bones under hand was something that he would have to be dead and buried not to appreciate. "Why did Cam keep giving me the evil eye when we dropped Pops off as if this were all _**my**_ fault? And better yet, why was Sweets looking as if he had grown a set and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to castrate me? Did you by chance fail to mention to Cam that handing off Pops for the afternoon was _**your**_ idea and _**not**_ mine?" he questioned.

Bones chuckled. "I may have omitted a few details," she admitted with a purr as she moaned when he squeezed her breast firmly just as she loved it.

"Namely that it was _**your**_ idea to punish Sweets for all the interruptions?" Booth smirked, then groaned as she cupped him over his pants. Junior began to stir back to life. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation here, Bones," he told her. "Cam isn't stupid, so I am damn sure she knows what was going on, minus the whole Angela joining us bit. If she's ticked off enough she may just let Pops know that we've been going at it like greased monkeys for the last day and a half! And then there's Sweets, the little brown noser. He knows what side his bread's buttered on, and he won't do anything to contradict Cam, which means one more expert opinion for Pops to listen to. I do not want a lecture on sex from Pops! Once was enough when he caught me and my girlfriend in the back of his Cadillac!"

"Maybe we should have sex in the back of the SUV one day soon," Bones mused as she unbuckled Booth's belt and let his pants fall to his ankles.

"_**NO**_," Booth said firmly, trying to keep a grip on his self-control as Bones reached a hand down into his boxers and grasped Junior. "Considering my luck with sex and vehicles we'd be caught by Cullen or that pansy Hacker! There is no way that I will go through that kind of humiliation!"

"Then I guess road head on occasion is out of the question," she teased as she dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled down his boxers, letting his now fully hard cock to have some air right in front of her watering mouth. She would never tire of that vision of masculine power and beauty.

"Totally out of the question," he groaned as she took him in her hot, soft, moist mouth that was so expert at the fine art of fellatio. He mentally ignored the fact that it took a lot of experience with a number of lovers to become that expert. He did want to keep from hurling all over the place, after all, especially if she mentioned that jack ass Sully.

Bones let him slip from her mouth while she kept stroking him with a strong grip. "Then how about I hide beneath your desk and give you a blowjob while you are at work?" she teased, laving her tongue around the crown of his cock.

Booth laid his hands on her head lightly, groaning at the sensations, but also at the thought that she was working her way through his top ten list of sex fantasies involving Bones. It sucked that when said out loud it showed just how unlikely it was that he would get to play them out. The idea of Hacker walking into his office and catching them was a real mood killer.

"I don't think so, Bones," he groaned, loving every sinful sensation she was creating.

Bones grinned wickedly around his cock and slowly let him slip from her mouth, standing up and enjoying the shocked, and deliciously frustrated look on his face. "Then perhaps we should talk about what is acceptable and unacceptable in terms of sexual situations," she told him, then walked over and took a seat on the couch, looking up at him expectantly.

"You want to talk about this _**now**_?" he asked incredulously, his cock jutting out, straining with serious arousal.

"Booth," Bones said in her reasonable tone of voice. "You have spent most of this weekend having sex with two beautiful women. You can spare a little bit of time from a blowjob to discuss this with me."

"But, Bones," he whined. "Pops is going to be here in a little while! The last thing we need is to be so worked up we're going at it with him here!"

"You mean Hank would come into our bedroom?" she asked, using the word _**our**_ in order to give him a little clue as to how she was viewing this relationship, which was much more _together_ than any other relationship she'd ever had.

Booth blanched at the thought and took a seat next to her on the couch. "We'll put a lock on the door and I will start looking for a new retirement home first thing Monday morning," he decreed. One nightmare experience of betting caught getting some by Pops when he was a teenager was enough!

Bones chuckled as she curled up next to him, pressing her breasts against his side, throwing her right leg over his, and grasping his erection, slowly stroking his hard length. "Now about these boundaries," she questioned.

Booth wanted to scream. She was just too damn good at what she was doing with her hand. "Nothing in public, and nothing that could get me fired," he told her. "Or in a serious accident," he added in order to make the point that he was not kidding about the whole road head idea she'd suggested a bit ago.

She chuckled. "But the risk of getting caught is so much fun," she purred, teasing him. She herself had been adventurous in her sex life, and semi-public venues had been fun and a major turn on. But she could see where someone in Booth's position, as a law enforcement officer, would be risking too much if they were caught. But the idea of him under her desk at the Jeffersonian going down on her was something that she would thoroughly enjoy. She would wait and build up to that, though. For now, she had to agree that his boundaries were logical, and based on sound acknowledgment of the consequences.

Booth snorted, recalling all the _**FUN**_ he'd had when Pops had caught him that one time. Nope. Not fun at all. In fact he recalled working on extra chores for weeks afterwards, and having to scour the Cadillac with his toothbrush and fumigate the damn thing. All the while Pops looking at him and laughing his ass off. Oh, yeah. Real fun. _**NOT!**_

"Sorry, Bones, no dice," he told her, groaning once more when she ran her thumb around the crown of his cock. It felt too damn good for words!

"Then perhaps we should discuss my boundaries," she told him, loving the feel of him in her hand, and also the tense look of him as she brought him closer and closer to release.

"You have boundaries?" Booth questioned, knowing that she did, but she was so outgoing and adventurous it was difficult to imagine what they could be, outside of some of the sicker and more debasing sexual activities that were out there, and hence illegal.

"Of course I have boundaries," she replied, adding a sensual twist of her hand as she continued stroking him. "First, I am not a real fan of dominance and submissiveness, though using cuffs or scarves every once in a while for some play time like we did with you on the table is something that I enjoy. It's the teasing quality that appeals to me."

"I agree," Booth managed to get out, even though he was on the verge of exploding.

Bones smirked at the look on his face. The tension and struggle to maintain inner control was so evident on him, and so arousing for her to know she was bringing him to that brink.

"Second," she continued. "I do enjoy role playing sometimes, and I want that to be a part of our sex life."

Booth frowned at that. "No horse play or any of that sick shit?" he questioned.

Bones chuckled as she recalled that case and Booth's reactions to what they witnessed. She herself had not been even slightly turned on by the idea of that particular scenario, though listening to Booth talk about making love and attempting to break the laws of physics had been pivotal in moving her thoughts forward towards giving a relationship with him a real try, though she admitted that she had stumbled along the way, especially with the two boyfriends fiasco.

"No," she assured him. "All role playing will be mutually agreed upon. Such activities should be enjoyable to both partners."

"Uh, Bones?" Booth squeaked. "I'm, uh, about to..., uh, you know..."

Bones smiled and leaned down, taking him once more in her mouth, letting him explode upon one swirl of her tongue along the head of his cock. She enjoyed the tension filled moan, and then the boneless slump of him as she swallowed all he had to offer. Finishing, she let him slip from her mouth and looked up at him. "Ready for another round?" she asked, a twinkle of amusement, and arousal, in her eyes.

Booth looked down at her incredulously, but laughed. "I am definitely going to be working out more so I can keep up with you," he told her. "How about a nice nap before we have to go get Pops from Cam's?"

Bones stood and offered her hand, helping him up, though she knew he was humoring her. "I concur, only as long as you make it up to me tonight," she told him.

"No problems, there, Bones, so long as we don't wake up Pops and get an unwanted visitor at your bedroom door," he told her as he followed her beautifully naked ass down the hall.

"I shall be very quiet when we make love," she told him, a smile on her lips.

_A/N: I know that this has taken quite some time to get back to, but it was difficult to decide on the direction to take this one. I am still keeping the basic theme of the story, but I also want to add in some other elements that move our two main characters forward as well. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take as long to develop and post. Happy Thanksgiving! Gregg._


End file.
